Moments Of Weakness
by some red emotions
Summary: O amor precisa de tempo para construir suas defesas. E confia-se que esse tempo irá derrubar todas as barreiras. O que restar estará mais forte do que nunca.
1. Prólogo

**Autora: Paula R.  
Ship: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
Censura: NC - 17 (linguagem imprópria e sugestiva, sexo implícito)****  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.  
Avisos: Essa história é AU (universo alternativo), por isso alguns personagens podem fugir de suas características físicas e/ou psicológicas originais. A história se passa em 2012, porém o prólogo se passa em 2006, o epílogo em 2014 e todos os flashbacks são datados.  
Sinopse: Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter cresceram juntos em uma pequena cidade da Inglaterra. Ao fim do Ensino Médio, Draco se muda para ir morar na capital, deixando Harry para trás. Seis anos depois, Draco está de volta.  
N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa, quero agradecer a Malu D. pelo apoio diário. Mesmo com todas as crises e bloqueios criativos, ela não desistiu de mim e eu serei eternamente grata por isso. **

Prólogo

No horizonte distante o sol se punha lentamente, pintando as nuvens bem desenhadas com um tom alaranjado. Gradativamente os pássaros se calavam, o bater de suas asas ecoando rapidamente até por fim morrer. O vento que sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto embalava seus cabelos loiros diminuía sua temperatura e não havia quem o protegesse do frio dessa vez.

Nem sempre estar sozinho é triste, ele sabia, e naquele momento não era, mas era errado. Havia uma pessoa – a única pessoa – que queria estar ali com ele, e deveria estar, mas ele não permitira. A única pessoa que realmente importava fora empurrada para longe também.

Era o fim de seu último dia e olhando uma última vez o horizonte, Draco levantou-se, fazendo seu caminho de volta para casa sem olhar por sobre o ombro. Ele estava deixando tudo para trás.

Em seu quarto sua vida já o esperava empacotada em caixas de papelão, espalhadas pelo cômodo. Apenas uma mala permanecia aberta sobre sua cama. O resto da casa estava tão vazio quanto o sentimento dentro do peito de Draco. Seus pais haviam partido há dias, deixando-o para resolver seus problemas finais.

Draco pôde ouvir seu nome ser chamado, a voz vinda do lado de fora trouxe consigo um desespero que ameaçava romper suas últimas linhas de pensamentos. Ele duvidava que pudesse lidar com isso agora, ou qualquer outro dia, principalmente se fosse obrigado a olhar no fundo de certas íris verdes que brilhavam tanto quanto esmeraldas.

- Então você vai mesmo?

A voz veio da porta, atingindo-o nas costas como uma pedra jogada contra um pecador. O tremor que subiu por sua espinha não o impediu de virar-se, mesmo que lentamente, para encontrar Harry, que tinha uma súplica no olhar.

- Eu preciso ir. – Draco respondeu com a voz mais sem emoção que lhe era possível no momento. – Se trata do meu futuro.

- E quanto a mim? – Ele deu um passo em direção ao garoto loiro.

- Você vai ficar bem, Harry. – O loiro garantiu, desviando o olhar por alguns segundos antes de voltá-lo para Harry. – Você vai estar com as pessoas que tanto te adoram.

- Você é meu único amigo de verdade, Draco. – O coração de Draco falhou uma batida diante à expressão no rosto do moreno.

- Veja pelo lado positivo, então. – Draco fechou o zíper da mala que restava, colocou-a no chão e olhou para Harry uma última vez antes de se dirigir às escadas. – Quando eu for você poderá conhecer pessoas novas.

- Você não parou nenhum minuto para se perguntar se é isso que eu quero? – Harry passou a falar mais alto conforme seguia em disparada atrás do outro garoto. – Fique sabendo que não é!

- Eu sinto muito pela decepção, Harry, mas as pessoas na vida real nem sempre conseguem o que elas querem!

- Seu pai consegue! – O moreno exclamou com raiva. – Ele consegue fazer de você o boneco dele perfeitamente. Você _sempre _faz o que ele quer, Draco, sem nunca pensar no que _você mesmo_ quer.

- Meu pai sabe o que é melhor pra mim e é _isso_ o que eu quero. – Ao alcançar a porta principal Draco passou por ela sem hesitar, mas algo automaticamente pareceu diferente.

Draco seguiu até o carro enquanto Harry parou sobre o batente da porta de entrada. Enquanto o motorista do loiro colocava sua mala no carro, Draco olhou para trás, para Harry, para dentro de seus olhos, o mais fundo que ele pudesse chegar.

- Eu vou esperar por você, Draco. – Harry garantiu e sua voz saiu soando estrangulada.

- Eu não sei se vou voltar.

Harry desceu os poucos degraus para o jardim e percorreu a pequena passarela de pedras em passos rápidos, diminuindo a distância entre ele e Draco até que seus lábios estivessem se tocando pela última vez.

Algo no interior de Draco doeu muito, mas ele se jogara nos lábios de Harry da mesma forma que Harry se jogara em seus braços. Parecia errado, por que era um adeus, e não havia nada que doesse mais do que aquele último toque.

Sob a luz da lua como um disco espelhado, Draco e Harry dançaram pela última vez.

- Eu te amo, Draco.

Draco puxou Harry mais firmemente contra seu corpo, fechando os olhos com força, só então notando a presença de lágrimas silenciosas que escoriam por suas bochechas, misturando-se às de Harry. E com essa última lembrança, Draco afastou-se.

- Adeus, Harry.

Um soluço sufocado escapou do fundo da garganta de Harry quando a porta do carro se fechou e enquanto o carro se distanciava, Draco olhou para trás antes que fosse tarde demais.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Capítulo 1  
_Home is where the heart is_

A lua estava cheia naquela noite de verão em Little Aiming, uma cidade pacata e esquecida da Inglaterra, a três horas de viagem de trem de Londres, e o Centro estava lotado. Onde durante o dia era extremamente tranquilo, com crianças brincando no parque ou indo ao colégio e o comércio calmo, à noite parecia outro lugar com pessoas fazendo compras, indo jantar nos restaurantes, conversar nos bares ou se divertir nas boates.

Não tão indiferentes à agitação do Centro, Harry, Ron e Hermione pegaram o elevador para ir ao andar inferior ao que eles moravam na República Albus Dumbledore I.

No corredor do quarto andar, a porta do apartamento da irmã mais nova de Ron, Ginny, encontrava-se aberta, pois a ruiva podia ser vista no apartamento à frente, batendo com o punho contra a porta fechada e falando o mais alto que podia.

- Zabini, seu imbecil! – Ginny gritou batendo na porta com força mais algumas vezes. – Abra a porta!

- Ginny! – Ron chamou, franzindo o cenho. – O que diabos está acontecendo?

- Esse idiota! – A mulher continuou batendo na porta. – Há dias eu não recebo meu jornal matinal e pensei que houvesse algum problema na entrega, mas então descobri que Zabini andou roubando meu jornal!

- "Roubar" é uma palavra muito forte, Ginevra. – Zabini disse após finalmente abrir a porta com sua tão famosa cara de tédio. – Não é roubado quando os jornais formam montinhos ao lado da sua porta porque você não os pega!

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de roubá-los! – O rosto de Ginny estava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

- Qual é o problema, Blaise? – Harry perguntou com tom zombeteiro. – As coisas estão tão difíceis que você não pode pagar a assinatura do jornal?

- Até parece que eu vou pagar para ler o que _você_ escreve, Potter. – Blaise respondeu com um sorriso enviesado.

- Ah, então é por isso que está pegando o de Ginny? Você é tão orgulhoso que não pode admitir gostar do que eu escrevo? – Ele perguntou com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

- Você se acha um grande escritor, não é, Harry? – Blaise revirou os olhos.

- Bem, pelo menos eu recebo um bom dinheiro. Não tenho que roubar nada da porta de ninguém. – Harry deu de ombros e sorriu ao que Blaise pareceu não encontrar uma resposta.

- Você ganhou dessa vez. – Ele admitiu após alguns segundos, sorrindo. – Boa matéria a de hoje de manhã.

- Obrigado. Passe no meu apartamento quando quiser um autógrafo.

- Só um autógrafo? – Blaise perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Pare de pegar meus jornais, Zabini! – Ginny gritou, completando com um tapa no peito do rapaz, e voltou para seu apartamento, batendo a porta com força atrás de si. Do outro lado era possível ouvir a ruiva resmungando algo como "homens bonitos", "gays" e "desperdício".

- Maravilha! – Ron resmungou. – Eu desci aqui para entregar a correspondência dela que foi parar lá em cima.

- Enfia por debaixo da porta. – Harry sugeriu dando de ombros, olhando para Blaise em seguida. – Estamos saindo para jantar, quer ir?

- Claro! Espera só um segundo. Vou trocar de roupa.

- Nós vamos descendo para chamar Oliver e Cedric. Esperaremos lá em baixo. – Disse Hermione, virando-se para sussurrar para Ron em seguida: – Blaise vai demorar a noite toda.

Apesar da boa iluminação provida pelos postes de luz nas ruas da Cidade, ainda havia cantos com penumbra e naquele momento havia uma figura se esgueirando pelas sombras, tentando não cruzar com ninguém, tentando não ser reconhecida.

Após seis anos, Draco Malfoy estava de volta à Little Aiming. As ruas permaneciam tranquilas, as casas ainda eram todas iguais e o lago ainda era calmo, sendo perturbado apenas pela pedrinha que nele fora atirada, formando ondas que se propagavam por alguns segundos e eram banhadas pela luz da lua cheia, dando-as um aspecto de auréola prateada.

Não havia ninguém no local além do jovem loiro, a vista da paisagem trazendo-lhe de volta algo que ele sentira falta por muito tempo. A lâmina prateada de água se fora tornando estável aos poucos, assim como o nervosismo que Draco trazia no peito.

28 de Junho de 1998

Draco caminhou até a beira do lago, perturbando sua passividade ao sentir sua temperatura com a ponta dos dedos do pé, apreciando a água morna devido ao dia morno de verão.

O loiro deu um pulo para trás com o susto que tomou quando uma cabeça emergiu de repente alguns poucos metros à sua frente. Um garoto de cabelos negros bagunçados e de olhos verde-esmeralda lhe sorria simpaticamente enquanto se aproximava, observando-o curiosamente.

- Olá! – Ele cumprimentou ainda sorrindo.

- Deus! Qual é o seu problema? Quase me matou do coração!

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu não sabia que você era tão sensível. – O outro garoto riu. – Você é o garoto que se mudou hoje para a casa número 6, não é?

- Como você sabe?

- Eu tive a impressão de ter te visto. – Ele deu de ombros. – Moro na casa número 5.

- Oh, que boa notícia. – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Quanta gentileza. – O garoto saiu de dentro d'água e parou à frente de Draco, que não gostou do fato de ele ser mais alto alguns centímetros. – Já estou indo embora, eu só queria dizer que você não deveria meter os pés em águas desconhecidas. Nunca se sabe que tipos de criaturas se escondem nelas.

- Agora eu sei. – O loiro disse com um sorriso enviesado.

- Certo. – Ele soltou uma risadinha nasal. – A propósito, meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter.

- Me chamo Draco Malfoy. – Draco respondeu apertando a mão que Harry lhe havia estendido.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Draco Malfoy. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso.

Presente

Draco sorriu com a lembrança. Ele tinha 11 e Harry 10 anos na época, mas nos anos que se seguiram os dois garotos se tornaram melhores amigos e eram inseparáveis.

Algo dentro dele naquele momento esperou que a mesma cabeça emergisse, mas a probabilidade de isso acontecer era quase inexistente. Agora Draco estava de volta e um nervosismo inconveniente começara a lhe consumir. Nervosismo pelo momento em que ele reencontraria Harry.

Fora bom os Malfoy terem mantido a casa em Little Aiming, apenas alugando-a para outra família há alguns anos. A casa ao lado ainda era a dos Potter, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Harry desde que ele chegara.

A antiga casa dos Malfoy permanecia em perfeito estado, mas o segundo degrau da escada ainda rangia. A grande janela da sala de estar ainda refletia a luz da lua, derramando-a no chão de piso impecavelmente branco, o piano ainda se encontrava no pequeno estúdio no fim do corredor do andar superior, porém, Draco preferiu não entrar no cômodo. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Havia muitas lembranças boas ali dentro, mas naquele momento elas não eram nada além de dolorosas.

Em seu quarto, Draco parou à frente da sacada, sem realmente adentrá-la. Com um longo suspiro ele observou a janela da casa à frente, que dava uma visão quase completa do outro quarto, assim como aquela outra janela tinha uma boa vista para o seu. Ali era o quarto de Harry. Parecia igual ao de seis anos atrás, porém inabitado.

Ele ainda observou o quarto escuro por alguns longos minutos, deitando-se em sua cama em seguida, encolhendo-se no colchão conhecido, fechando os olhos e desejando nada mais do que rever Harry.

No dia seguinte de manhã cedo, Draco tomou um banho rápido e foi para o Centro. Após tomar seu café da manhã numa cafeteria bem movimentada, ele seguiu para uma livraria, onde comprou o jornal do dia e fez a assinatura do mesmo, para recebê-lo em casa todos os dias.

Até então ele fora incapaz de reconhecer qualquer um dos rostos das pessoas que passaram por ele na rua ou de qualquer atendente nas lojas.

Diferente da época na qual ele morara em Little Aiming, o Centro parecia muito mais organizado e com uma quantidade maior de serviços a oferecer. Os clientes eram em sua maioria jovens adultos, assim como os vendedores.

Uma grande surpresa para o loiro fora ver os prédios construídos no Centro. Todos modernos e bem conservados, de estrutura parecida com os que se viam em Londres, com um ar exclusivo.

No final da rua que Draco estava descendo, ele encontrou uma loja de botânica e seguiu até ela. Antes mesmo que o sininho sobre a porta terminasse de anunciar sua chegada, já havia um rapaz jovem atrás do balcão, lhe sorrindo simpaticamente enquanto arrumava um buquê particularmente grande de rosas vermelhas.

- Bom dia! Meu nome é Neville. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Bom dia. Me chamo Draco Malfoy. Eu morei aqui quando era mais novo, mas me mudei depois de terminar o ensino médio. A casa onde vivi permaneceu inabitada por muito tempo, então o jardim não foi cuidado por ninguém.

- Oh, que pena. – Neville sacudiu a cabeça, decepcionado.

- Eu gostaria de saber se você conhece alguém que possa tentar restaurá-lo? Ou refazê-lo?

- Eu mesmo posso fazer isso, com certeza. – Ele disse com orgulho. – Sou eu quem cuida do parque municipal e das áreas verdes dos colégios e das universidades. Então, aposto que depois da peste que eu tive que enfrentar em praticamente metade do parque, dar um jeito no seu jardim não deve dar tanto trabalho. – Neville explicou após uma risada. – Que tipo de plantas você tem por lá? E quais os maiores problemas?

- Bem, a grama toda está morta, assim como todas as flores que um dia existiram. Há uma trepadeira, da qual restaram os galhos apenas e a árvore está com as folhas caindo e sem frutos. Costumava ser uma macieira quando eu era pequeno.

- Ah, devia ser lindo. – O jovem do outro lado do balcão assumiu um ar nostálgico que Draco não compreendeu. – Eu acho que teria mais segurança em dizer o que pode e precisa ser feito se eu vir o estado do jardim. Qual seria o melhor horário para que eu vá até sua casa?

- Eu não estou ocupado essa semana. – Draco deu de ombros. – Qualquer horário.

- Certo. Então... – Neville folheou uma agenda que repousava sobre o balcão. – Amanhã às oito da manhã?

- Tudo bem. – O loiro assentiu.

- Ótimo! Até amanhã então, Sr. Malfoy. Tenha um bom dia!

- Obrigado. Até amanhã.

Draco saiu da loja e subiu a rua novamente, indo em direção ao parque. De fato, o local tinha uma grande área verde e era muito bem cuidada. Ele poderia confiar no tal de Neville, então.

Sentando em um dos bancos de concreto, Draco olhou ao redor. Ele tentava convencer-se que ele não estava esperando Harry aparecer em alguma esquina, ele não estava antecipando o momento em que o veria novamente, Draco _definitivamente_ não estava ansioso para ver a reação de Harry.

Talvez ele não acreditasse que Draco estava de volta a principio, mas depois correria para abraça-lo. O loiro sorriu para si mesmo. Ele mal podia esperar para sentir Harry em seus braços de novo, para olhar no fundo daquelas íris encantadoramente verdes.

O loiro fora arrancado de suas fantasias quando uma bolinha veio rolando até bater em seu pé. Ele olhou ao redor rapidamente e a apanhou, rolando-a em sua mão.

Poucos segundos depois um husky siberiano apareceu e sentou à sua frente, a língua pra fora e os olhos azuis, quase brancos de tão claros, brilhando divertidos.

- Isso é seu? – Draco perguntou mostrando a bola. O animal apenas balançou o rabo.

- Ele quer que você jogue para ele ir buscar. – Disse uma voz a sua direita.

Draco levantou os olhos para encarar um rapaz alto lhe sorrindo amigavelmente. Ele era extremamente bonito, Draco logo refletiu, e a camisa justa e sem manga que ele usava não deixava muito para ser imaginado sobre seu físico. Draco lutou contra a vontade de umedecer os lábios, mas o fez rápida e discretamente quando jogou a bola para o cachorro.

- Boa! Ele vai demorar um pouco para voltar. – O rapaz estendeu a mão para Draco. – Meu nome é Cedric Diggory.

- Draco Malfoy. – O loiro se apresentou aceitando a mão que lhe fora oferecida.

- Prazer, Draco. Nós não atrapalhamos nada, certo? – Cedric perguntou quando o animal voltou e soltou a bolinha aos pés de seu dono. – Você parecia... Concentrado.

- Ah, não, eu me distraí. Estava apenas pensando. – Draco fez um sinal indiferente com a cabeça.

- Você é novo aqui? Não me lembro de ter te visto por aqui antes. Acho que me lembraria. – O mais alto deu de ombros e apresentou à Draco um sorriso galante.

- Eu morei aqui quando era mais novo. Me mudei para Londres quando com 18 anos e agora voltei.

- Sair de Londres para voltar para Little Aiming? Ou você gosta muito daqui ou Londres não é nada do que eu pensava que fosse.

- Londres é incrível. – Draco garantiu após rir do comentário do rapaz. – Mas eu não atingiria meus propósitos se continuasse lá. Além do mais, eu tenho ótimas lembranças de Little Aiming.

- É um bom lugar pra se viver, não é? – Cedric refletiu olhando ao redor, assumindo um quê sombrio em sua voz rapidamente ao pronunciar: – Mas as coisas estavam muito mudadas por aqui. – Então seu tom voltou ao normal e ele sorriu. – Dumbledore fez um ótimo trabalho como prefeito.

- Oh, Dumbledore foi eleito prefeito? – O loiro inclinou a cabeça levemente.

- Está no cargo há quase quatro anos. – O outro informou, observando seu cachorro se aproximar com sua bolinha na boca.

- É coisa de Dumbledore colocar prédios no Centro? – Draco perguntou inocentemente, levantando uma sobrancelha para Cedric.

- Ah, sim, foi ideia dele. – O mais alto confirmou, sacudindo a cabeça e olhando para o loiro por alguns longos segundos. – Gostaria de tomar um chá? Há uma cafeteria aqui perto que tem uma cestinha de bolos com uma variedade muito boa. Por minha conta.

Draco ponderou por alguns segundos. Bem, seus planos eram voltar para casa e desfazer as malas, mas sem dúvida tomar um chá na companhia de um homem bonito soava melhor.

- Claro. – Draco respondeu o sorriso.

- Ótimo! Eu vou só deixar meu parceiro aqui – Cedric apontou para o husky siberiano, que cavava um buraco sob uma árvore próxima – no pet shop para tomar um banho, você se importa?

- Nem um pouco.

Eles caminharam juntos até chegarem à única pet shop que Draco se lembrava de ter visto e foram atendidos pelo proprietário, que aparentemente era um grande amigo de Cedric.

Charlie era proprietário da única clínica veterinária em Little Aiming e sua vida consistia em tentar convencer as pessoas a terem bichinhos de estimação, começando por seus amigos e parentes.

De seus irmãos, apenas Ginny aceitara um cachorrinho que mais parecia uma pequena bola de pelos brancos que tinha um latido estridente. Hermione tinha um gato de expressão pomposa e pelagem num tom alaranjado que fora carinhosamente nomeado "Bichento" por Ron.

Neville comprara um sapo batizado "Trevo" que vivia livre na estufa que ele mantinha atrás de sua loja. Luna havia comprado um passarinho apenas para soltá-lo no bosque na Cidade. Quando Charlie descobriu, ele apenas levantara uma sobrancelha para a loira, que deu de ombros e disse que podia ouvir seu canto enquanto passeava pelo local.

Por cuidar de Snuffles, o cachorro de seu padrinho, Harry se via livre das tentativas de persuasão de Charlie enquanto Cedric ouvia reclamações sobre usar seu husky siberiano para chamar atenção de quem ele estivesse interessado enquanto passeava no parque, mas pelo menos o animal era bem cuidado, como Charlie sempre refletia.

Oliver, por sua vez, escapava dos abusos do segundo Weasley mais velho mentindo sobre ter alergia a penas e pelos, aclamando não possuir uma estufa quando Charlie sugeria que ele comprasse um sapo como o de Neville.

O resto de seus conhecidos e os outros Weasley ainda tinham que ouvir Charlie argumentar sobre como animais de estimação são ótimos.

Cedric, que já esperava, não pareceu surpreso quando Charlie pediu para falar com Cedric em particular por alguns momentos e quando eles se afastaram, a expressão no rosto do outro rapaz não era a das mais satisfeitas.

- Olá, meu nome é Charlie Weasley. – Ele se apresentou com um sorriso amigável, quando eles voltaram a se juntar a Draco.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Então, Draco, você possui algum bichinho de estimação? – Charlie perguntou animadamente.

- Ora, Charlie, não comece com isso! – Cedric interferiu com um aviso no olhar.

- Estou apenas curioso, Cedric. – Ele olhou para o mais alto com um olhar insatisfeito, se dirigindo a Draco em seguida. – Eu tenho certeza que ele não se incomodaria em responder.

- Claro que não. – Draco deu de ombros. – Não, não tenho nenhum animal doméstico.

- Mas que pena. – Charlie estalou a língua. – Caso esteja interessado...

- Okay, já chega, vamos indo, Draco.

Draco segurou uma risada ao que Charlie pareceu afrontado e Cedric simplesmente rolou os olhos, guiando o loiro até a porta com sua mão quente no centro de sua coluna. Murmurando alguma coisa para Charlie, Cedric fechou a porta atrás deles e soltou o ar com força, parecendo aliviado.

- Desculpe por isso. – Ele indicou Charlie com a cabeça, um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Sem problemas. Ele parece divertido. – Draco sorriu olhando para trás.

- Ah, ele é, mas só quando não está sendo obsessivo sobre animais de estimação. – Cedric revirou os olhos.

Draco riu e o mais alto respondeu com um sorriso. O loiro não pôde evitar perceber como o sorriso de Cedric era lindo.

Andando um ao lado do outro, eles subiram a rua juntos até chegarem ao local ao qual Cedric se referira antes. Era bem agradável, Draco notou logo que adentrou o estabelecimento. Não estava tão cheio quanto o lugar onde ele tomara café da manhã, o que tornava a atmosfera muito mais convidativa.

Cedric pediu dois chás e a tal cestinha a qual ele mencionara. À chegada do pedido, o mais alto explicou que ele podia escolher qualquer um que quisesse e quantos quisesse para experimentar e eles só teriam que pagar pelo que consumissem. Quando satisfeitos, eles podiam votar no melhor e ao fim do mês, se aquele fosse o mais votado, eles teriam desconto na compra do mesmo.

Draco observou a cesta. Havia alguns que eram fáceis de descobrir de que se tratava apenas olhando, como o de chocolate, o de laranja e o de morango. Se sentindo corajoso, o loiro esticou sua mão de dedos finos e longos em direção a um roxo-escuro com confetes brancos.

Com uma mordida Draco identificou o sabor agradável de uva. É, ele devia ter adivinhado. Mais uma mordida no bolinho que não era muito surpreendente e restaram apenas os farelos sobre a mesa. O loiro voltou a analisar a cestinha e pegou um que era quase branco, com raspinhas verdes espalhadas sobre ele.

Olhando para Cedric ele viu o rapaz segurando um bolinho que tinha um tom forte de rosa. O mais alto mastigava devagar, os olhos cerrados.

- Framboesa. – Ele disse devagar. – Eu odeio framboesa.

Draco não pôde evitar a risada que lhe escapou. A expressão no rosto bonito do rapaz era deveras hilária, assim como a forma como ele mastigava. Ao engolir, Cedric fez uma careta, deixando de lado a metade que restara do pequeno bolinho e tomou um gole grande de seu chá.

- Alguma sorte? – Ele perguntou a Draco.

- Hm, peguei um de uva. – O loiro deu de ombros. – Nada extraordinário.

- Vamos ver esse, então. – Cedric gesticulou para o bolinho que Draco segurava.

O loiro assentiu e levou o pequeno bolo à boca, mordendo um pouco hesitante. Mastigando devagar, Draco distinguiu os sabores. Limão e mel, uma boa combinação. Ele aprovou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto engolia.

- Limão e mel. Muito bom. – Draco disse e comeu a metade que sobrara.

- Eu acho que vou ficar com um de chocolate agora. Não quero mais surpresas.

Cedric pegou o único bolinho marrom com granulado por cima, satisfeito ao dar uma mordida e reconhecer o sabor conhecido. Draco analisou a meia dúzia dos que restaram e escolheu um com tom de amarelo-pálido com uma cobertura transparente e brilhante.

Quando o sabor se expandiu em sua boca, Draco não conseguiu manter seus olhos abertos. A quantidade de lembranças que o atingiu deixou-o ligeiramente tonto e desnorteado, não pudendo evitar também o som que lhe escapou da garganta.

As tortas que Lily fazia no domingo para o lanche, o cheiro que preenchia a casa dos Potter enquanto ela cozinhava. O chá que sua mãe servia para ele e para Harry no fim das tardes de sexta-feira, o cômodo cheio das histórias que ela contava. O gosto da boca de Harry na sua, o sabor de sua pele debaixo de seus lábios, o perfume inebriante. Maçã e canela, o sabor de Harry.

Draco acreditou que poderia chorar naquele momento, mas é claro que ele não o fez. O loiro abriu os olhos para encontrar Cedric o observando com os olhos arregalados, a metade de seu bolinho de chocolate pendendo em seus dedos, a caminho de sua boca.

- Maçã e canela. – Draco informou.

- Temos um campeão, então? – Cedric perguntou após engolir com dificuldade.

- Definitivamente.

Eles ainda conversaram por um bom tempo, deixando de lado o resto dos bolinhos, apenas terminando seus chás. Cedric pediu que Draco contasse como foram suas experiências em Londres e o loiro se vira falando mais naquela manhã do que falara no mês todo.

Draco se surpreendera com Cedric. Além de muito bonito, ele também era inteligente, gentil e discreto quanto ao mostrar seu interesse em Draco, que mesmo assim não passara despercebido pelo loiro.

No fim, Cedric realmente assumiu a conta e não permitiu que Draco sequer se mexesse para alcançar sua carteira. Trocaram telefones antes de se despedirem, em frente a pet shop, após Cedric pegar seu cachorro. Eles se separaram quando Draco seguiu para seu carro e Cedric subiu a rua.

O resto do dia seguiu rastejando-se e no final da tarde, quando os cantos da casa de Draco já apresentavam sombras devido à luz baixa que entrava pelas janelas, o loiro já havia terminado de desfazer suas malas.

Na manhã seguinte Draco foi acordado pelo despertador. Ele tomou café na mesma cafeteira na qual estivera com Cedric, comprando meia dúzia dos bolinhos de maçã com canela e seguiu para a loja de Neville, levando-o para sua casa em seguida.

A expressão no rosto do outro rapaz quase fez Draco rir quando ele botou seus olhos no jardim destruído da casa. Era como se ele pudesse chorar a qualquer momento. Neville sugou o lábio inferior para dentro da boca e começou a mastigá-lo.

- Está pior do que eu pensava. – Ele disse com a voz um pouco tremida.

- Mas você pode dar um jeito, não pode?

- Ah, com certeza! – Neville garantiu, balançando a mão num sinal indiferente, adentrando o jardim como se fosse dono do local.

Draco o seguiu, mas sem nenhum motivo aparente. Neville rondou o local, olhando uma coisa aqui, outra ali, assentindo ou negando com a cabeça como se fizesse anotações mentais, parando para mastigar o lábio inferior. Draco, por sua vez, parou em um ponto em particular, mais à esquerda, olhando para o chão fixamente.

23 de Agosto de 1999

Draco e Harry estavam sentados no chão do terraço da casa de Draco com um tabuleiro de xadrez entre os dois. Harry analisava a jogada de Draco com atenção, calculando a sua logo em seguida.

De repente o moreno levantou sua cabeça e começou a olhar ao redor, como se procurasse algo, passando os olhos verdes por todos os cantos do jardim.

- Você ouviu isso? – Harry perguntou sussurrando.

- O quê? O som da sua derrota? – Draco riu alto.

- Cala a boca, Draco. Preste atenção. – O moreno inclinou um pouco a cabeça. – Escute.

Percebendo que Harry estava falando sério, Draco parou para escutar o que o outro menino ouvira. Após alguns segundos o loiro pôde identificar um som vindo do jardim. Um piado baixinho, agudo.

- É um pássaro. – Ele disse com certeza.

- Sim, mas não está vindo de cima. – Harry analisou, levantando-se, adentrando o jardim. – Está vindo de baixo. Do chão.

Draco seguiu o amigo e passou a procurar pela fonte do barulho pela grama verde do jardim de sua casa, prestando muita atenção onde pisava.

- Draco! – Harry chamou de alguns metros à esquerda. – Aqui!

O garoto loiro correu em direção ao outro enquanto este se abaixava, aproximando-se ainda mais do som. Draco abaixou-se ao lado de Harry e soltou uma exclamação quando viu um passarinho, branco como um floco de neve e pequeno como a palma de sua mão, machucado e encolhido no calor da grama verde que o cercava.

Os dois meninos observaram o pequeno animal por algum tempo, tentando pensar no que fazer, enquanto o pássaro lutava para ficar de pé. Harry então esticou sua mão em direção ao pequenino, mas antes que o alcançasse, Draco a afastou.

- Ele já está machucado, Harry, você pode fazer doer mais. – O loiro disse em tom de aviso.

- E o que vamos fazer? – Harry perguntou após acenar com a cabeça e fechar sua mão em punho, recolhendo-a como se fosse uma arma mortífera. – Não podemos simplesmente deixá-lo ai. Ele vai morrer.

Draco concordou com a cabeça e os dois se calaram novamente, procurando uma solução.

- Meninos? – A voz da mãe de Draco ecoou, vinda de dentro da casa. – Draco? Harry?

- Estamos aqui fora, mamãe! – Draco gritou por sobre o ombro e olhou para Harry em seguida. – Talvez ela saiba o que fazer.

- Oh, o que vocês estão fazendo ai? No que estão mexendo?

Narcissa Malfoy apareceu à porta, sempre graciosa, levantando a barra de seu vestido enquanto se dirigia ao lugar onde Draco e Harry estavam abaixados. Inclinando-se levemente para enxergar por sobre as cabeças dos dois meninos, a loira soltou uma exclamação, levando a mão de dedos finos à boca.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, se aproximando ainda mais.

- Nós o encontramos assim, Sra. Malfoy. – Harry explicou nervosamente.

- Estávamos jogando xadrez e Harry ouviu um barulho. – Draco completou. – Então começamos a procurar.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – O moreno perguntou.

- Não podemos deixá-lo aqui, mamãe, ele vai morrer. – Mais uma vez, Draco completou.

- Se acalmem, queridos, ele não vai morrer. Draco, vá buscar seu casaco. Harry, vá até sua casa buscar o seu e diga a Lily que eu vou levar vocês dois ao Centro.

- Ao Centro? – Draco perguntou levantando-se num pulo.

- Isso. Levaremos o passarinho ao veterinário para que cuidem dele, certo?

Narcissa sorriu ao que os dois meninos saíram correndo, um ao lado do outro, para dentro de casa. Ela então olhou novamente para o pequeno animal que ainda piava baixinho, num intervalo regular. Elegantemente, Narcissa abaixou-se, e com suas mãos de dedos finos e longos, acolheu o passarinho em sua palma.

Ao chegar à porta da frente com o pássaro enrolado em uma toalhinha azul-escuro, Draco já estava dentro do carro e Harry acabara de sair correndo de casa, dando a volta no portão e entrando no carro também em seguida. Lily, parada à porta da casa número 5, observava Narcissa com um olhar questionador.

- Não vamos demorar. – Ela disse a Lily.

- Prepararei chá para quando voltarem. – A ruiva informou.

Narcissa sorriu para Lily e assentiu, entrando no carro em seguida. Os olhos cinza-azulados de Draco e os verdes-esmeralda de Harry estavam fixos no pequeno animal que estava quieto no colo de Narcissa.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Draco e Harry podiam ser encontrados inquietos e ansiosos em frente à figura elegante de Narcissa, todo final de tarde, quando a loira telefonava para a clínica veterinária para ter notícias da recuperação do passarinho que os dois garotos haviam decidido nomear "Spring".

No décimo dia, eles voltaram à loja para buscar o animalzinho, que pulava alegre dentro de uma gaiola. Do Centro eles seguiram direto para o bosque da Cidade, onde Narcissa disse que Spring precisava ser solto.

- Mas mamãe... – Draco começou a protestar.

- Não, Draco, não adianta. Ele é um pássaro, e pássaros vivem livres, não presos em uma gaiola.

- Sua mãe tem razão, Draco. – Harry ponderou após um longo suspiro. – Ele não vai ser feliz se viver preso. Além do mais, nós o curamos para que ele pudesse voar novamente, e ele não vai poder fazer isso se estiver na gaiola, vai?

- Tudo bem. – O loiro concordou após um muxoxo.

Draco e Harry seguiram juntos, adentrando o bosque enquanto Narcissa esperava ainda na entrada, observando-os enquanto eles se afastavam. Harry carregava a gaiola enquanto Draco olhava para cima, tentando encontrar algum outro passarinho ou talvez um ninho.

- Ali! – Ele apontou para o topo de uma árvore onde se era possível ver alguns passarinhos voando ao redor e um ninho em um dos galhos. – Aqui é um bom lugar.

- Vamos abrir juntos, então.

Harry colocou a gaiola no chão e abaixou-se ao lado dela, olhando para Draco com expectativa, esticando a mão em direção ao trinco da portinhola. O loiro segurou de um lado e o moreno do outro, os dois olhando pela última vez para o pássaro branco que cantava alegre.

- Cantando até três? – Draco perguntou, olhando para Harry.

- Um. – Harry contou após assentir.

- Dois. – O loiro continuou e os dois garotos olharam para o passarinho.

- Três. – Draco e Harry disseram juntos e no segundo seguinte Spring voava alto, fazendo algumas pequenas voltas, sumindo entre as árvores, seu canto ficando para trás.

Presente

- Tenho um bom trabalho pela frente, Sr. Malfoy. – Neville disse com as mãos na cintura, puxando Draco de volta ao presente onde ele apenas encarava um ponto com grama morta e nada mais.

- Pode me chamar de Draco. – Ele disse dando as costas àquele local, voltando para dentro de casa com Neville a seu encalço.

- Certo, Draco, vai demorar um pouco, mas eu dou minha palavra de que vai ficar impecável. Agora, você prefere que eu faça do meu jeito ou que eu o deixe exatamente do jeito que ele estava antes?

- Faça como você achar melhor.

- Ótimo, então. Quando posso começar?

- Quando quiser. – Draco deu de ombros. – É apenas você ou vai ter mais gente por aqui?

- Talvez eu traga um ajudante de vez em quando, mas a maior parte do tempo serei apenas eu. Acho que devo avisá-lo que apesar de tê-lo como cliente, minha prioridade ainda são os parques, então qualquer imprevisto pode resultar na minha ausência. – Neville informou com voz de quem faz negócios.

- Certo. Quando quer começar?

- Amanhã mesmo, se possível.

- Perfeito. Pagarei metade agora e metade quando estiver próximo ao término, tudo bem? – Draco perguntou já alcançando seu talão de cheques. – Quanto ao custo com o material?

- Varia de acordo com que for necessário ser feito durante o trabalho.

- Então me traga o valor no fim e acertamos tudo. – O loiro estendeu o cheque para Neville. – É o suficiente?

- Sr. Malfoy... Digo, Draco – Neville engoliu em seco. – Isso é mais do que eu cobro pelo serviço todo.

- Ótimo! Então só teremos que acertar o valor gasto com material!

- Certo. Hm, obrigado. Até amanhã, então. – Neville sorriu simpaticamente e estendeu a mão para Draco.

- Até amanhã, Neville. Tenha um bom dia. – O loiro apertou a mão do outro rapaz e acenou com cabeça antes que ele passasse pela porta principal.

Mais tarde, quando os cantos da casa já se encontravam à meia-luz, Draco caminhou até o estúdio fechado no fim do corredor. Abrindo a porta, ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

Seu piano preto de cauda continuava ali, assim como os espelhos que cobriam as paredes. Espelhos esses que naquele momento refletiram todas as lembranças que ele mantivera presas dentro de si mesmo por tanto tempo.

16 de Abril de 2005

Draco tinha sua posição reta perfeita – a coluna, os cotovelos, antebraços e as pernas – enquanto seus dedos compridos corriam elegantemente por sobre as teclas brancas do piano. Uma melodia tranquilizadora corria pelo cômodo, ricochetando nas paredes, entrando por seus ouvidos e correndo em suas veias.

Harry estava sentado no chão, encostado em uma das paredes com uma almofada, um caderno em seu colo e um lápis correndo livre por ele. O som dos rabiscos era abafado pela harmonia enquanto a mesma dava ritmo a sua inspiração.

Quando por fim os dedos pararam de correr, o lápis fez o mesmo. Olhos verdes levantaram para trancarem-se com o par de íris cinza. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios finos e um pequeno gesto com a cabeça de cabelos negros o seguiu. Draco não gostava que o aplaudisse então Harry apenas mostrava sua apreciação.

O moreno levantou-se e seguiu em direção a ele, sentando-se ao seu lado de maneira desajeitada, quase um crime diante à elegância da figura loira. Estendendo o caderno para Draco, Harry esperou, analisando suas feições com atenção.

Draco sorriu ao ver sua forma retratada tão bem no papel. Sua postura sempre impecável estava perfeitamente representada, assim como sua leveza. O prazer em seu rosto era quase palpável, assim como a elegância de seus dedos pausados sobre as notas. Ainda sorrindo, ele virou para olhar o outro garoto a sua frente.

- Lindo, como sempre. – Draco disse, se aproximando. – Como você consegue, Harry? Como você consegue ser o único capaz de me capturar tão bem em um desenho com um lápis simples sobre um papel amassado?

Em resposta Harry apenas sorriu, passando os dedos pelas teclas sem realmente saber o que estava fazendo. Fora o ritmo de Draco que o guiara, que o levara exatamente aonde ele precisava ir, que deixara dentro dele algo que ele não poderia explicar, algo tão real quanto sua paixão pelas melodias por Draco tocadas.

Se aproximando, Harry juntou seus lábios. Draco trouxe suas mãos para o rosto do moreno, acariciando-o com seus polegares enquanto certificava-se de que Harry não iria a lugar nenhum.

Presente

Draco não pudera evitar um sorriso amargo enquanto contornava as teclas ainda tão brancas com a ponta dos dedos, em seguida tocando as primeiras notas da música que os embalara naquela tarde. Ele desejou ter pedido a Harry para ficar com aquele desenho, pois ninguém jamais havia entrado na alma de Draco como Harry. Fosse com um sorriso, uma risada, um toque, um desenho. Harry sempre estivera presente de alguma forma e no final, enquanto ele desejara tão fortemente que Harry não fugisse para lugar nenhum que não fosse para seus lábios, ele havia sido o que fugira.

Draco correra como um garotinho assustado, por que simplesmente havia perdido o controle. Harry o tinha na palma da mão e isso o aterrorizara de tal maneira que ele tivera que deixar tudo para trás. Ele escapara entre os dedos de Harry e caíra de cara no chão.

E Draco ainda não havia conseguido se levantar.


	3. A New Disaster

Capítulo 2  
_A new disaster_

Little Aiming se encontrava tranquila na madrugada daquela sexta-feira. As luzes das casas apagadas e as ruas silenciosas, ao contrário do quinto andar da República Albus Dumbledore, que era onde Harry Potter podia ser encontrado esmurrando a porta do apartamento de Ron e Hermione enquanto chamava pelo amigo aos gritos.

- Harry! Mas que diabos? – Quando Ron por fim abriu a porta, seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos arregalados.

- O alarme de incêndio do apartamento de Luna e de Neville está apitando!

Mal Harry havia acabado de falar e Ron já estava descendo as escadas correndo, pulando de dois em dois degraus.

- Onde está Hermione? – Harry perguntou, seguindo o rapaz ruivo escada abaixo.

- De plantão no hospital. – Ron respondeu sem fôlego.

- Seamus está tentando abrir a porta.

- Quem se importa com a porcaria da porta? Vamos arrombá-la, se for necessário. Continue descendo e chame Oliver e Cedric. Quanto mais ajuda, melhor.

E foi o que Harry fez. Ron parou no corredor do terceiro andar e correu em direção à porta ainda fechada do apartamento de Luna e Neville. Lá dentro era possível ouvir o alarme apitando constantemente, seu som agudo e irritante.

Seamus e Dean estavam abaixados, mexendo na fechadura com certa concentração e Ron pediu para os dois se afastarem. Harry havia acabado de aparecer com Oliver e Cedric quando Ron derrubou a porta com um encontrão de seu ombro.

Oliver arrancou um dos extintores de incêndio de seu suporte na parede enquanto Cedric arrancava o outro e passava-o para Seamus. O Irlandês e Ron entraram no apartamento, cada um com um extintor em mãos.

Luna estava encostada no balcão da cozinha com cara de pensadora inabalada enquanto a panela sobre o fogão ao seu lado deixava escapar chamas que lambiam o ar com voracidade e qualquer que fosse a comida na panela estalava.

- Luna! – Seamus gritou e puxou a mulher pelo braço, afastando-a das chamas.

Ron destravou o extintor de incêndio e apagou o fogo sem pensar duas vezes. Quando não restava mais nenhuma chama, o ruivo voltou a respirar. Neville, que até então ninguém havia percebido, observava a cena assustado da sala.

- O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou.

- Neville! – Um tanto quanto assustado, Ron o observou como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. – Você... Você não viu que... O alarme estava tocando.

- Sim, isso acontece sempre que Luna resolve flambar alguma coisa. – Neville explicou como se fosse óbvio.

- Flambar? – Ron ecoou.

- Oh, rapazes. – Luna aproximou-se do fogão, observando-o todo sujo. – Por que vocês fizeram isso? Se vocês queriam experimentar do meu suflê era só pedir. Não precisava fazer isso.

- Suflê? – Ron riu. – Você estava flambando um suflê às 3 horas da manhã?

- Algum problema? – Luna perguntou, parecendo confusa.

- A fumaça deve ter feito o alarme disparar. – Seamus refletiu.

- Ah, não. Eu não passei na academia pra isso. – O ruivo soltou o extintor no chão e deu as costas, voltando para seu apartamento.

- Eu sempre pensei que seria bom ter bombeiros no nosso prédio. – Luna disse pensativa. – Pelo menos eles são eficientes.

- Eu peço desculpas por estragar seu suflê, Luna. – Seamus passou a mão pelo rosto, parecendo cansado. – Boa noite, pessoal.

- Boa noite! Durmam bem! Neville? Eles derrubaram a porta. – A loira analisou com ar indiferente.

Todos saíram do apartamento deixando para trás um Neville insatisfeito e uma Luna faminta. Dean e Seamus se despediram e entraram na porta aberta bem em frente à que fora previamente derrubada. Cedric se despediu de Harry e Oliver e desceu as escadas, enquanto esses últimos pegaram o elevador e subiram até o apartamento de Harry.

- Quem flamba suflês às 3 horas? – Oliver perguntou quando se viu em frente à porta do apartamento de Harry.

- É de Luna que estamos falando, Oliver. – Harry sorriu e despediu-se do outro com um longo beijo. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite? Eu estava esperando que você fosse me convidar para entrar. – O moreno choramingou.

- Eu tenho que acordar em menos de duas horas para ir ao editorial do jornal antes que a edição matinal saia.

- Eu não farei nada que você não queira. – Oliver garantiu jogando as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição, mas ainda com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios.

Harry o analisou por alguns segundo antes de sorrir e puxá-lo para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta com um pequeno baque. E como prometido, Oliver não fizera nada que impedisse Harry de dormir no segundo em que colocasse a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele apenas passou um dos braços pela cintura do moreno de olhos verdes e colou as costas de Harry ao seu próprio peito.

A luz não entrava completamente no apartamento quando Harry foi acordado pelo despertador. Ele sentiu Oliver resmungar contra suas costas e esconder seu rosto em seu pescoço, firmando o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

- Oliver. – Harry reclamou enquanto tentava se livrar do enlace do outro. – Por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já está sendo.

- Que horas são? – Ele ouviu Oliver murmurando contra sua pele.

- Faltam dez minutos para às cinco.

Em resposta Oliver apenas fez um barulho no fundo de sua garganta e se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Harry. O moreno lutou um pouco para se livrar do braço musculoso que o prendia, mas por fim se soltou.

Após um banho rápido e uma xícara de café, Harry despediu-se de Oliver com um beijo na bochecha e meias palavras, pegando o elevador para o térreo.

Assim que as portas fecharam, sua superfície refletiu o rosto jovem e cansado de Harry. Ele se analisou por alguns segundos antes de encostar-se a parede e soltar um longo suspiro. Harry não podia estar mais grato por ser sexta-feira.

Ao chegar ao terceiro andar, as portas se abriram para revelar um Dean Thomas que bocejava como se não tivesse nada no mundo com o que se preocupar. Ele sacudiu rapidamente a cabeça e piscou os olhos algumas vezes para por fim abrir um sorriso amigável.

- Bom dia, Harry! – Ele desejou pondo-se ao lado do amigo.

- Bom dia. – Harry respondeu sem nem um terço da animação com a qual fora cumprimentado. – Notícias?

- A edição matinal está pronta para ser aprovada. Assim que ela estiver nas ruas, McGonagall estará nos esperando para uma reunião.

- Uma reunião? Mas e quanto a que tínhamos com Dumbledore após o almoço?

- Foi cancelada. – Dean informou rapidamente. – Surgiu um imprevisto. Então, qualquer que fosse o tópico da reunião, McGonagall irá tratar conosco.

- Por que eu nunca sou informado dessas coisas?

- Você é, Harry. – Ele deu uma risada nasal.

Harry piscou repetidamente e a falta de compreensão o deixou desnorteado por alguns segundos. Mas então ele lembrou que sim, ele havia sido informado sobre aquele imprevisto, antes de Dean, inclusive, mas não se recordara.

Mentalmente punindo-se por ter se esquecido de tais informações, Harry seguiu Dean para fora do elevador ao atingirem o térreo, dirigindo-se ao prédio do editorial do jornal em seguida.

Uma hora após ter se levantado de sua cama, Harry estava sentado numa das poltronas da sala de Bill Weasley, editor-chefe do jornal de Little Aiming, acompanhado por Dean e Lavender Brown. Minerva McGonagall, a vice-prefeita, estava sentada à frente deles, sua expressão dura e seus olhos escrutinando a folha de papel que tinha em mãos por sobre os óculos de aro retangular.

- Pois bem, eu gostaria de começar falando sobre a ideia de Dumbledore de mudar o atual layout do jornal.

A vice-prefeita parecia extremamente insatisfeita por ter que ela mesma tratar daquele assunto em particular, quando essas extravagâncias eram tão claramente vindas da cabeça de Dumbledore. Os outros presentes na sala demonstraram sua infelicidade, incompreensão e necessidade de protestar diante de suas expressões faciais e pequenos sons emitidos, mas ninguém se atreveu a falar. Pelo menos não enquanto McGonagall estivesse presente.

- Dumbledore me pediu que lhes entregasse esse novo modelo – Ela continuou, tirando de dentro de sua pasta algumas cópias do jornal, as mudanças claras logo em sua primeira página. – para que os senhores pudessem ter uma ideia de como ele quer que os cidadãos de Little Aiming se mantenham informados. Os senhores podem notar que há mudanças quanto ao layout, informações prestadas e sequencia de disposição dos mesmos. Os novos classificados devem mostrar oportunidades de empregos a partir de agora, assim como as vendas mobiliarias que serão cem por cento feitas pela prefeitura.

Enquanto passavam as páginas do novo modelo do jornal, Harry, Dean, Lavender e Bill franziam o cenho e levantavam as sobrancelhas para as informações dadas pela vice-prefeita. Inspirando o ar com força e reunindo um pouco de coragem, Bill ergueu a mão no ar levemente. McGonagall lhe passou a palavra com um aceno de cabeça.

- A senhora disse "vendas mobiliarias que serão feitas pela prefeitura", estou correto? – Diante confirmação, Bill prosseguiu com o peito mais estufado do que antes. – Mas desde quando é a prefeitura que lida com esse tipo de coisa?

- Desde que uma antiga lei foi votada para voltar a ser colocada em prática. Ela diz: "o terreno e/ou propriedade que não estiver regularizado a partir das normas legais passa automaticamente a pertencer à prefeitura, sendo então manejada como os espaços desocupados".

- E Dumbledore não achou relevante nos informar para que tal decisão fosse colocada na primeira página do jornal? – Bill perguntou, soando um tanto quanto impertinente.

- Como o senhor pode ter percebido Sr. Weasley, essa reunião ainda não chegou ao fim e eu planejava sim chegar ao ponto em que lhes informaria de tal determinação. Como os moradores podem cumprir a lei sem estarem informados sobre ela? Nós planejamos passar todas as informações.

- Certo, então, a partir do que a lei diz, os espaços vão pertencer à prefeitura, por isso serão tratados como os terrenos desocupados. – Harry citou com certa exasperação. – E o que vocês pretendem fazer? Despejar as famílias por causa de um documento? Eu não me lembro de Dumbledore ter mencionado qualquer coisa sobre deixar famílias desabrigadas quando eu concordei em fazer parte dessa reforma!

- Nenhuma família será desabrigada, Sr. Potter! – McGonagall o respondeu levantando-se num pulo. – Se os senhores soubessem como as documentações estão completamente equivocadas, fora das leis e quebrando normas os senhores compreenderiam o que estamos tentando fazer! Há fichas sob os nomes de pessoas que morreram há dezenas de anos! Há processos trancados há mais tempo ainda! Não podemos seguir com a reforma se não soubermos a que passo anda Little Aiming. Ou pelo menos quem está vivo e quem está morto.

Depois disso, ninguém mais abriu a boca e McGonagall seguiu falando sobre o novo modelo, o qual deveria estar sendo empregado na segunda-feira mais próxima. Ao fim de todos os extravagantes desejos terem sido deixados claros, a vice-prefeita voltou ao assunto da antiga lei que seria reaplicada. Ela explicou as razões com mais calma e sem interrupções, esclarecendo dúvidas e ditando informações para a capa matinal do dia seguinte.

- Isso não faz muito sentido. – Dean refletiu. – A senhora disse que nenhuma família será desabrigada, então o que garante que eles cumprirão a lei se não há nenhuma punição para quem não fazê-lo?

- Eles não sabem que não haverá punição, Sr. Thomas.

- Eles verão que não haverá. – Lavender continuou.

- Pois bem. Então seu jornal terá que fazê-los acreditar que eles serão punidos. Publiquem uma história sobre um caso de despejamento, se for o caso. Mas falem com Dumbledore ou comigo antes.

- A senhora está sugerindo que inventemos uma história? Que devemos _mentir_? – Bill perguntou com a voz tremendo com insatisfação.

- Atitudes drásticas terão que ser tomadas se quisermos manter Little Aiming na linha. Se tivermos que inventar uma história ou outra, sem causar nenhum mal a ninguém, então, que assim seja. – McGonagall concluiu após passar seus olhos pelo rosto de cada um ali presente. – Não estamos tentando conduzir essa cidade sob meio de mentiras. Todos vocês sabem que essa era já se foi. E como Albus gosta de dizer "o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente" ou qualquer coisa assim.

A vice-prefeita recolheu seus papéis, guardando-os dentro de uma pasta e dando um último aceno com a cabeça, se retirou. Os quatro que restaram na sala ainda demoraram um pouco para conseguirem esboçar qualquer reação após a saída de McGonagall, mas quando por fim o fizeram, todos estavam rindo.

- Acho que acabamos de testemunhar Minerva McGonagall tentando acabar com a tensão que ela mesma causou. – Bill disse.

- Ou como Albus gosta de dizer "quebrar o gelo". – Lavender corrigiu imitando a voz e a expressão duras da vice-prefeita.

Todos riram novamente e logo a tensão que havia ficado se dissipou. Bill e Harry se serviram de café enquanto Dean e Lavender observavam mais uma vez os protótipos para o novo modelo do jornal.

- Acha que pode trabalhar com isso, Lavender? – Bill perguntou e sua voz caiu no fundo de sua xícara ao que ele tomou um gole de café logo em seguida.

- Talvez, se eu falar com Dumbledore, eu possa convencê-lo a ir mudando aos poucos. Fazer todas essas mudanças até a próxima segunda-feira, além de me dar muito trabalho, pode causar certo receio aos leitores. Eles estão acostumados com o nosso layout atual.

- É, mas ele aparentemente é muito sem graça para Dumbledore. – Harry brincou.

- Você devia ter dito isso a McGonagall. – Disse Dean a Lavender.

- Eu não estava conseguindo pensar, okay? Ela me intimida. – Lavender explicou com certo nervosismo e voltou sua atenção para os papéis em suas mãos enquanto os outros riam, mas mentalmente concordavam.

- Bill, você não pode falar com Percy? – O moreno de olhos verdes sugeriu. – Talvez ele consiga um horário para Lavender falar com Dumbledore.

- Você sabe que eu odeio pedir favores a Percy.

- Ah, mas além de ele ser seu irmão e secretário do prefeito, ele vive pendurado em nós quando eles estão precisando de ajuda lá para o lado dos mandachuvas. Não custa nada. Ele está te devendo. – Dean argumentou.

- Além do mais, de que vai adiantar essa mudança no jornal se ninguém vai querer comprar? – Lavender continuou.

- E se ninguém comprar, ninguém será informado sobre a antiga lei.

- E então teremos que bolar dezenas de histórias mentirosas sobre pessoas sendo despejadas. – Harry completou.

- Às vezes eu odeio vocês. – Bill suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto, dando-se por vencido. – Certo, eu vou falar com Percy, mas um de vocês vai ter que me pagar uma cerveja depois que eu desligar com ele.

- É sua vez, Dean. – Lavender informou.

- Maravilha!

- Temos mais alguma coisa para fazer por aqui, chefe? – Abaixando sua xícara de café e preparando-se para estar do lado de fora no segundo seguinte, Harry esperou pela resposta.

- Não, vão dormir mais um pouco. Se tivermos alguma notícia de última hora, eu aviso. – Bill fez um gesto indiferente com a mão e voltou para sua mesa enquanto os outros três sumiam do local.

Harry internamente esperava encontrar Oliver ainda em sua cama quando voltasse para casa, mas o relógio já marcava quase oito horas e naquele momento Oliver devia estar começando sua primeira aula.

Ele era professor de educação física nas duas escolas e treinava os times da universidade de Little Aiming. O relacionamento entre Harry e Oliver era difícil de nomear. Num dia eles pareciam grandes amigos, no outro qualquer um podia jurar que eles estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro, no seguinte era capaz de um dos dois comprar uma aliança e oficializar tudo, mas também podia parecer tudo ao mesmo tempo. O próprio Harry se confundia algumas vezes. Apesar de tudo, ele gostava do que tinha com Oliver e não pensava em abrir mão daquilo por algum tempo, o que quer que aquilo fosse.

Mesmo tendo certeza de que não encontraria Oliver em sua cama, Harry não pode deixar de se decepcionar ao deitar-se sozinho, mas tal decepção não durou muito ao que o sono se tornou um companheiro conveniente naquele momento.

* * *

Quando Harry veio a acordar, foi com as batidas em sua porta. Tentando colocar seu rosto de volta no lugar enquanto passava a mão por ele lentamente e repetidas vezes, o moreno arrastou-se até a porta, abrindo-a para encarar Ron.

- Bill disse que você estava em casa, então eu comentei com Hermione, que me mandou vir chamá-lo para almoçar com a gente. – Ron explicou, parecendo desconfortável ao perceber que havia acordado o amigo.

- Almoçar? – Harry piscou rapidamente. – Eu vou acordar primeiro, depois tomar um banho e então estarei lá.

- Como quiser, parceiro. – Ron deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry e voltou para seu apartamento.

Harry fechou a porta com um baque e grunhiu enquanto se arrastava até o banheiro, mas sorriu para o seu reflexo no espelho. Alcançando sua escova de dente, Harry sacudiu a cabeça repetidas vezes para impedir seus olhos de fecharem. Claro que se ele quisesse voltar pra cama agora mesmo, Ron e Hermione entenderiam, afinal os horários de seu trabalho eram no mínimo inconvenientes.

Mas o moreno iria almoçar com eles sem reclamar. Era bom passar o tempo com seus melhores amigos além de Bill, Dean e Lavender. E Oliver, é claro. Ultimamente Hermione estava imprensada entre os preparativos do casamento e seus plantões extras no hospital, então Harry não perderia a oportunidade de estar com a amiga.

Dentro do apartamento de Ron e Hermione, o som de algo fritando encheu os ouvidos de Harry, assim como o de copos e pratos batendo. Ron apareceu com as mãos cheias de utensílios no segundo seguinte. Correndo para ajudar, o moreno pegou parte do que Ron tinha em mãos e seguiu até a mesa. Na cozinha ainda era possível ouvir barulhos de coisas batendo e caindo ao chão.

- Por que Hermione está tão agitada hoje?

- Ela chegou do plantão há algumas horas e não parou de falar desde então. Eu disse que ela devia dormir, ou pelo menos descansar. Foi então que a guerra começou na cozinha. – Ron explicou com um movimento negativo de cabeça.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu não entendi direito, mas tem algo a ver com um novo médico no hospital.

- E isso é ruim?

- Bem, eu não sei, mas Hermione está fazendo parecer _bem_ ruim, parceiro.

- Oh, Harry! – Hermione apareceu em seguida, parecendo mais agitada do que o normal. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Obrigado pelo convite. – O moreno agradeceu desnecessariamente, olhando para o amigo ruivo rapidamente antes de se dirigir à Hermione. – Ron estava me dizendo que houve um problema no hospital hoje.

- Não foi exatamente um problema. – A mulher explicou, virando para os outros dois rapazes para corrigir pequenos erros na colocação dos pratos e talheres da mesa.

- E o que foi então? – Harry insistiu, recebendo um olhar alarmado de Ron.

- Temos um novo médico. Um pediatra, para ser mais exata.

- E o que há de errado com isso?

- Nós todos sabemos que Dumbledore tem feito todas as contratações desde que ele assumiu a prefeitura, mas esse novo médico foi contratado por Andrômeda. – Hermione anunciou como se um grande crime houvesse sido cometido.

- Hermione, ela é quem administra o hospital. Se ela contratou esse médico, ele com certeza é competente. – Harry ponderou.

- Mas eu não me sinto confortável com isso, Harry! O que há de especial nele? Por que teve que ser diferente com ele? Todo o resto entrou em contato com Dumbledore e passou por uma especialização antes de começar a trabalhar.

- Nós sabemos, Hermione. Nós passamos por isso. – O ruivo relembrou.

- Exatamente! _Todos_ _nós_ passamos por isso, independente da área em que trabalhamos. Por que não ele?

- Talvez Andrômeda o conheça. – Ron sugeriu dando de ombros.

- E além do mais, Dumbledore anda muito ocupado. Mandou McGonagall fazer uma reunião conosco hoje. Ele confia em Andrômeda. Você não?

Hermione mordeu o interior da bochecha por algum tempo, seus braços cruzados, enquanto passava os olhos castanhos rapidamente do rosto de Harry para o de Ron. Por fim ela soltou um muxoxo e soltou os braços com um suspiro exasperado.

- É claro que eu confio nela. Eu não confio no tal médico que ela contratou. Sem falar que eu também nunca o vi por Little Aiming antes. Ele deve ter a nossa idade! Eu me lembraria dele se tivéssemos sido colegas de curso. – Ela ergueu o queixo e olhou para Harry e Ron com certeza no olhar.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma memória tão boa para rostos, Hermione. – Harry disse com tom zombeteiro.

- Ele era bonito, está bem? Muito bonito. Eu lembraria. – Hermione virou-se de volta para a mesa, evitando o olhar de Ron.

Após um pigarro exagerado, Hermione anunciou o almoço. Ron, com o rosto vermelho, sentou-se ao lado de sua noiva e passou a cortar um pedaço de bife com mais força do que se era necessário. Harry apenas sorriu observando seu velho amigo ter uma crise de ciúmes.

- De qualquer forma, eu não confio nele. – Hermione continuou. – Não sei de onde ele veio, onde ele se formou, se é competente.

- Eu tenho certeza que você dará um jeito de ficar de olho nele, não é? – Harry disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance a ele. – Ron emendou à fala de Harry. – Se o cara se mostrar incapaz, fale com Andrômeda. Se ela não quiser ouvir é só me avisar que eu falo com Percy e agendo uma visita a Dumbledore para que você possa reclamar até que as orelhas dele caiam. Mas por enquanto, deixa o cara fazer o trabalho dele, está bem, Hermione?

- Ron, você não entende. O que eu devo esperar acontecer para poder tomar alguma providência? Ele estará lidando com crianças! Eu não posso deixá-las na mão de um irresponsável.

- E você acha que Andrômeda contraria um irresponsável para cuidar de _crianças? _Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? – Harry de repente estava sério e a temperatura no ambiente caiu rapidamente. – Hermione, essa reforma não é uma brincadeira. Estamos tentando resolver problemas sérios e você sabe disso. Andrômeda _nunca _deixaria algo assim nas mãos de alguém inepto.

- Eu sei que não. – Ela respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Mas você não acha estranho, Harry? Que depois de tanto tempo Dumbledore esteja deixando os outros se responsabilizarem pelas coisas que ele sempre fez questão de lidar?

- Talvez ele tenha encontrado pessoas que possam lidar com essas coisas no lugar dele. – Ron sugeriu.

- Também foi uma novidade descobrir que Dumbledore cancelou uma reunião e nos mandou reformular completamente o jornal. A manchete de amanhã estará gritando informações sobre uma antiga lei que voltará a ser aplicada! E McGonagall foi quem nos disse. _Isso _sim é estranho.

- Que história é essa de antiga lei? – Ron perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Nem Percy nem meu pai comentaram nada.

- Ron, peça a Percy para marcar uma reunião com Dumbledore. – Hermione pediu. – Nós temos o direito de descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Assim como todos os outros participando da reforma, Hermione!

- Pois nós o informaremos de tudo! – Ela garantiu, mais uma vez levantando seu queixo e olhando para os outros dois com um brilho diferente no olhar.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam. Era claro que eles conheciam aquele brilho no olhar de Hermione, e era mais claro ainda que eles estavam sendo incluídos em algo que eles não faziam a mínima ideia do que era e que com certeza acabaria em confusão. Mas como sempre, eles compraram a ideia dela.

Mais tarde Harry se encontrava despedindo-se de Ron e Hermione e cruzando o corredor para voltar para seu apartamento quando seu celular tocou. O nome de Remus piscava na tela freneticamente. Ao término da ligação, o rapaz moreno de olhos verdes já estava no térreo e corria até seu carro. Lupin dissera que recebera um telefonema da coordenadora da escola de Teddy e por estar dando aula na universidade, não poderia ir resolver o problema de seu filho. Andrômeda também estava incapacitada de socorrer o neto, então Lupin pedira a Harry que fosse até a escola buscar o menino.

Harry sabia que não acontecera nada com Teddy, Lupin havia garantido que o garotinho não estava machucado, mas que também não entendera o motivo da ligação. Harry, por sua vez, compreendeu no momento em que viu o menininho sentado numa cadeira na coordenação e tinta roxa escorria por todo seu rosto, vindo de seus cabelos, e pingava em sua roupa.

- Teddy! – Harry chamou apressando-se em direção ao menino, abaixando-se em frente a ele. – Teddy, o que aconteceu?

- Teddy estava na aula de artes e virou todo o pote de tinta roxa sobre sua própria cabeça. – Explicou uma moça loira que Harry não havia notado antes. – O senhor é responsável por ele?

- Sim, sou padrinho dele. – Ele assentiu rapidamente, levantando-se e segurando a mão da criança.

- A tinta não é tóxica, mas achamos que seria melhor a família lidar com isso. Ele não quis dizer o porquê de ter feito isso.

- Agradeço senhorita... – Harry a observou por alguns minutos. Ela lhe parecia ligeiramente familiar.

- Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass. – Ela estendeu a mão para Harry e deu um sorriso amigável. – Sou professora de Teddy.

- Harry Potter. – Harry teve certeza que da mesma forma que o reconhecimento o atingiu de forma dolorosa, Astoria também não teve lembranças agradáveis ao ouvir seu nome, mas mesmo assim, ele apertou a mão que lhe fora oferecida. – Vamos, Teddy?

O garoto apenas assentiu e esperou que Harry o guiasse para fora da escola. Após instalá-lo no banco de trás, o moreno deu a volta no carro e sentou-se no banco de motorista, olhando para o menino antes de dar partida no veículo.

- Você não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Ele sabia que era inútil perguntar. Teddy só falaria quando achasse o momento certo. Enquanto esse momento não chegava, ele permaneceu quieto, olhando pela janela. Harry não pode evitar um sorriso diante do quanto aquilo o fazia lembrar de Remus.

Dali, Harry seguiu para a casa de Sirius, onde Teddy morava com Lupin e Andrômeda. A casa estava vazia àquela hora do dia, quando todos estavam trabalhando. Remus normalmente saia da universidade na hora em que Teddy largava da escola, mas quando isso não acontecia, Harry o buscava.

Enquanto Teddy estava sentado em sua cama, balançando os pés que ainda não alcançavam o chão, Harry enchia a banheira com água morna.

- Teddy? A banheira está cheia! – Harry anunciou.

Com ajuda de seu padrinho, Teddy entrou na banheira e mergulhou de cabeça, emergindo alguns segundos depois, a tinta roxa misturando-se com a água limpa. Harry sorriu e alcançou o shampoo que se encontrava no nicho, despejando uma quantidade maior do que o normal na cabeça da criança.

Quando Harry disse para ele fechar os olhos, Teddy obedeceu sem hesitação. Longos minutos passaram onde o moreno de olhos verdes trabalhava em tirar os resquícios de tinta roxa do cabelo, do rosto e do pescoço do menino. Não faltava muito para ele obter sucesso em sua missão quando Teddy falou.

- Ontem eu achei uma foto no quarto do papai. – Ele começou, brincando com um patinho de borracha. – Era a mamãe.

Harry prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e seus olhos fecharam-se automaticamente. Era sempre difícil quando Teddy resolvia falar de Tonks.

- Ela estava muito bonita. – Teddy sorriu. – A cor do cabelo dela era roxa. E eu queria que o meu fosse igual. Por que meu cabelo não é igual ao dela, Harry?

Ele observou os olhos grandes de Teddy brilhando. Seu coração foi apertando até Harry lembrar-se que precisava respirar. Levantando-se, ele pegou uma toalha e sinalizou para Teddy sair da banheira e vir até ele. O menino o fez, encolhendo-se na grande toalha branca de algodão.

Depois que o garoto trocou de roupa, Harry pegou sua mão e o levou até o quarto de Andrômeda. Abrindo a segunda gaveta do móvel ao lado da porta, ele tirou uma caixa de tom amarelo. Dentro dela, ele encontrou o que estava procurando.

- Venha até aqui. – Ele disse para Teddy, batendo no lugar ao seu lado no colchão após sentar-se na cama.

Sem realmente entender, Teddy fez o que seu padrinho disse e escalou a cama com certa dificuldade. Ao ter o menino ao seu lado, Harry estendeu-lhe a fotografia que havia encontrado.

Eram Tonks e Lupin no dia de seu casamento. Os dois sorriam felizes e os cabelos da mulher caiam em seus ombros com leves ondas brilhantes na cor castanha. A exata tonalidade dos cabelos de Teddy. Harry viu um sorriso ir se espalhando no rosto do menino rapidamente enquanto ele olhava a foto com carinho.

- É igual ao meu. – Ele disse.

- Exatamente igual. – Harry concordou e puxou o menino para seu colo, abraçando-o.

Em sua mão, Teddy ainda segurava a foto de sua mãe lhe sorrindo em um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

* * *

As três horas que se seguiram viram apenas Teddy e Harry no quarto do garotinho, brinquedos espalhados por todo chão de madeira, assim como folhas de papel e lápis de colorir. Teddy rabiscava algo enquanto Harry empilhava alguns bloquinhos de madeira na torre mais alta que ele conseguia.

- Veja, Harry. – Teddy chamou e ergueu o desenho que estava fazendo. – Eu fiz um desenho da torre que você está fazendo.

- Oh, ficou muito bom. – Harry riu. – Você seria um excelente arquiteto, Teddy!

- O que é isso? – O garotinho perguntou olhando para seu próprio desenho, tentando achar no papel o motivo da exclamação de seu padrinho.

- Arquitetos são as pessoas que constroem casas. – Ele explicou apontando ao redor.

- Constroem _casas?_

- Bem, não só casas. Eles constroem outras coisas também. Várias outras coisas.

- Castelos? Daqueles com dragões e reis? – Teddy perguntou adicionando janelas ao desenho da torre.

- Claro! – Harry riu. – O que você quiser que tenha, é só construir.

- Eu vou ser um arquiteto quando crescer, então! – Teddy anunciou com convicção.

- Ótimo!

Teddy levantou do chão com um pulo e correu escada à baixo quando o barulho da porta da frente fechando ecoou pela casa. Ao chegar ao último degrau, a voz alegre do garoto encheu os ouvidos de Harry, ainda sentado no quarto do garotinho.

- Papai! – Ele ouviu Teddy gritar e em seguida veio a risada de Remus.

Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, Harry levantou-se sem pressa, descendo as escadas para encontrar Lupin adentrando o longo corredor com seu filho risonho no colo. Harry olhou para Remus para vê-lo sorrindo de volta ao menino, mas com um quê de preocupação em sua expressão.

- Teddy, eu se fosse você corria de volta lá pra cima antes que seu pai veja a bagunça que fizemos no seu quarto. – Harry avisou.

Ao entender o que seu padrinho havia dito, Teddy passou a se debater nos braços de seu pai, e assim que foi colocado no chão, saiu em disparada de volta para seu quarto, batendo a porta com mais força do que era necessário. Assim que o eco do barulho morreu, a preocupação tomou conta de todo o rosto do mais velho.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

No caminho para o escritório de Sirius, Harry relatou todos os fatos para Remus. Ao fim da história, o mais velho havia baixado a cabeça e passara a respirar mais profundamente. Com um suspiro derrotado, Lupin passou a mão pelo rosto, demorando um pouco mais sobre seus olhos.

- Eu não devia ficar olhando fotos dela com Teddy por perto. – Ele lamentou. – Foi culpa minha.

- Não, se você houvesse mostrado fotos dela para Teddy, ele não teria feito isso. Eu mostrei outra foto, uma do casamento, e eu nunca o havia visto tão feliz. Simplesmente por que agora ele sabe que tinha algo igual à mãe. Ela não está mais aqui, Remus, mas você não precisa fingir que ela nunca existiu. – Harry protestou.

- Você não entende. É muito difícil ter que viver nas lembranças.

- Eu não entendo? – Harry deu uma risada sem humor. – Eu entendo _muito bem _como é, obrigado. Eu entendo mais do que gostaria!

Lupin encarou Harry por alguns segundos. Ele sabia que aquele assunto fora proibido há anos. Falar sobre o passado havia mais uma vez se provado doloroso. Tanto para ele quanto para Harry.

- Harry, me desculpe. – Ele pediu sinceramente.

- Você quer se desculpar? Torne Tonks real para Teddy. É só isso que eu lhe peço.

Sem dizer mais nada ou esperar por qualquer resposta, Harry retirou-se. Ele não poderia ir pra casa, ele não poderia se deixar afundar no mar de lembranças ruins que as palavras de Lupin trouxeram-lhe. Sendo assim, ele foi para o prédio do jornal após comprar um grande copo de café.

Bill estranhou a presença de Harry àquela hora, mas o encheu de trabalho. O moreno não poderia ficar mais agradecido.

* * *

**Obrigada Maru e Mariah por todo apoio! Obrigada também ao Guest que deixou uma review e a Jady Black por ter favoritado essa história. Eu não esperava nenhum tipo de resposta. Beijos!**


	4. Shifting Gears

Capítulo 3  
_Shifting gears_

Na manhã de sábado, Draco acordou mais cedo do que planejava. A conversa com Andrômeda no dia anterior permanecia fresca em sua cabeça. Seu emprego no hospital estava garantido, mas aparentemente poucos estavam felizes com sua presença.

Sua tia tivera toda a paciência possível explicando-lhe como as coisas funcionavam. Um plantão, um dia de folga, um dia de meio período. As consultas aos pacientes deviam ser marcadas com antecedência, mas a prioridade eram as emergências. No fim, a única coisa que estava realmente clara para o loiro era que ele era o único médico pediatra da cidade. Ao expressar sua dúvida, Andrômeda o observou por alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Não há muito que eu possa lhe falar agora, Draco, mas não, você não é o único pediatra nesse hospital. O que eu vou pedir a você é que aja como se fosse. Atenda o maior número de pacientes que puder, tire-os das mãos dos outros.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou lhe pedindo. No momento, isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer e eu espero que seja motivo suficiente.

E para Draco era um motivo mais do que suficiente. Sua mãe havia pedido a Andrômeda que desse essa chance a ele. Andrômeda, por sua vez, já havia dito o quão incomum era para ela fazer as contratações – outra coisa que o loiro não entendeu, mas preferiu não questionar. Se Andrômeda não confiava em outros médicos e queria Draco no lugar deles, que assim fosse então.

Agora ele tentava não pensar muito no assunto, para que isso não gerasse mais dúvidas e mais perguntas. Sendo assim, Draco pegou o jornal da manhã, o qual repousava sobre o tapete da porta da frente, e pôs-se a preparar uma xícara de chá.

Enquanto a água fervia, o loiro olhava a redor e torcia o nariz para os móveis velhos e enfadados. Se ele se programasse bem, talvez fosse possível mudar as coisas por ali antes de começar a trabalhar no hospital.

Tentando recordar as lojas pelas quais passara enquanto estivera no Centro, Draco não conseguiu lembrar-se de nenhuma decoradora ou algo desse tipo. Talvez ele devesse perguntar para alguém que morasse ali há mais tempo. E esse pensamento havia acabado de cruzar sua mente quando a campainha tocou.

- Bom dia, Draco! – Neville desejou com um sorriso amigável.

- Neville? Eu não o esperava aqui hoje. Eu não sabia que você trabalhava no final de semana. Não há necessidade disso.

- Se eu não estiver aqui, eu estarei na loja. – Ele deu de ombros. – Então é melhor que eu esteja aqui, para assim terminar mais rápido.

- Hm. Tudo bem. – O loiro assentiu e abriu mais a porta para dar passagem ao outro rapaz e uma moça loira que o seguia de perto.

- Essa é Luna Lovegood. Ela veio me ajudar. – Neville apresentou rapidamente. – Luna, esse é Draco Malfoy.

- Prazer, Draco Malfoy. – Luna sorriu simpaticamente e passou a olhar ao redor com olhos sonhadores. – Móveis interessantes, esses que você tem.

- Pode ficar com eles pra você, se quiser. – Draco disse após uma risada nasal. – Estou precisando de uma decoradora, vocês por acaso conhecem alguma?

- Ah, claro. Fleur Delacour. Ela tem uma loja no Centro. – Neville contava por sobre o ombro enquanto se dirigia ao quintal. – Se você for à loja dela, pergunte por ela e diga que conhece Bill Weasley.

- E quem é Bill Weasley?

- O marido dela. Se você disser que o conhece, ela lhe dará o melhor atendimento possível.

- Não seria mais fácil eu dizer seu nome? – Draco perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você pode até fazer isso se quiser, mas eu duvido que ela lembre quem eu sou, e caso lembre, isso não fará com que ela lhe trate de maneira especial. – Neville agora já mexia em um canto do quintal.

- Tudo bem, então. – O loiro assentiu, ainda sem muita convicção, e retirou-se.

Àquela altura a água já havia fervido e Draco terminou de preparar seu chá com leite e açúcar, aproveitando para comer um dos bolinhos de maçã e canela que havia comprado enquanto lia o jornal.

**ANTIGA LEI REAPLICADA**

** Na tarde de ontem, 28, fora anunciado pelo próprio prefeito que uma lei antiga está voltando a ser aplicada.**

** Após reuniões com os advogados Cedric Diggory e Ginevra Weasley, a reaplicação da lei foi votada. "Enfim conseguimos fechar o caso do casal que se divorciou e brigavam pela posse do terreno no qual moravam juntos no Interior de Little Aiming", explica Ginevra Weasley. Ainda sobre este assunto, Cedric Diggory comenta "O terreno ocupado pelo casal não estava regularizado, causando complicações quanto à divisão dos bens decorrida após o divórcio.".**

** Os votos positivos decidiram que o terreno e/ou propriedade que não estiver regularizado a partir das normas legais passa automaticamente a pertencer à prefeitura, sendo então manejada como os espaços desocupados. **

** A partir do dia primeiro haverá um guichê no terceiro andar do prédio da prefeitura com informações especialmente sobre a regularização das propriedades, seja ela uma casa na Cidade, uma loja no Centro ou um terreno no Interior.**

Franzindo o cenho, Draco levantou-se da mesa e seguiu em direção ao quintal. Neville estava com mãos literalmente enfiadas na terra enquanto Luna tinha uma dúzia de minhocas na palma de sua mão.

- Neville! Você sabe quem é Ginevra Weasley? – Ele perguntou.

- Oh, claro. Ela mora no mesmo prédio que eu e é irmã de Bill. Por quê?

- O nome dela está no jornal. Você por acaso também conhece Cedric Diggory?

- Cedric? – Neville riu. – Mas é claro! Grande amigo meu. De metade da cidade até, talvez. Também mora no mesmo prédio que eu, no Centro. Você o conhece?

- Sim, o conheci poucos dias depois de chegar a Little Aiming. – Draco explicou.

- Ah! Mas é claro! Era de você que ele estava falando um dia desses, então. – Neville contou, ainda com as mãos na terra. – Não foi você quem ele levou para comer a cesta de bolinhos no Centro?

- Oh, sim.

- Maravilhosos, não são? – Neville perguntou, mas sem realmente esperar uma resposta. – Quem os faz mora logo aqui do lado. Lily Potter.

O estômago de Draco pareceu afundar mais do que nunca e sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Ele devia saber, é claro. Quem mais seria capaz de fazer algo que o lembrasse de Harry daquela forma? Tinha que ser sua mãe, Lily.

Desde que voltara, Draco havia apenas visto a mulher de costas. Seus cabelos ruivos eram algo que ficara nas lembranças do loiro, mas não tanto quanto seus olhos verdes, como os de seu filho.

- Você devia falar com ela. Eu garanto que comprar direto com ela é mais barato do que ir até o Centro. – Neville riu, voltando a se concentrar no que fazia antes.

Draco voltou para o interior da casa um pouco desnorteado, sentando-se na mesma cadeira onde estava antes e bebericando seu chá de maneira automática. Definitivamente, ir falar com Lily era uma péssima ideia. Draco gostava de acreditar que ela não sabia que ele estava em Little Aiming.

Era pouco provável que ela não já soubesse, mas para Draco, pensar que Harry sabia sobre sua volta e mesmo assim o ignorava era mais doloroso do que ele podia suportar.

Antes da hora do almoço, Draco resolveu ir ao Centro. O loiro perguntou para Neville a localização da loja de Fleur Delacour e seguiu até lá. Não fora difícil encontrar o local, já que a loja, além de ser a maior da rua, era a única a qual se apresentava com tons diferentes de azul.

Uma jovem loira o atendeu assim que Draco adentrou a loja. Ela se apresentou como Gabrielle e, quando o loiro pediu para falar com Fleur, revelou-se sua irmã, logo em seguida pedindo licença e retirando-se para chamá-la.

Fleur Delacour era igualmente loira, os cabelos compridos e lisos caindo pelas suas costas em cascata, brilhando e cegando quem ousasse olhá-lo diretamente. Um sorriso forçadamente simpático adornava suas feições delicadas e fechava levemente suas pálpebras sobre seus olhos azuis.

- Bom dia, senhor. – Fleur desejou com um sotaque francês carregado. – Como posso ajudá-lo?

- Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, um conhecido de seu marido, Bill, e fui informado sobre o maravilho serviço que é prestado por uma senhorita de nome Fleur Delacour. Foi-me dito que eu deveria pedir para vê-la caso precisasse de alguém competente.

- Eu posso garantir-lhe, Sr. Malfoy, que qualquer funcionário seria competente o suficiente para atendê-lo, mas qualquer amigo de meu marido é amigo meu. Sendo assim, estarei mais do que feliz em eu mesma atendê-lo.

Draco sorriu diante o quão cordial Fleur era. Em momentos como esses o loiro não podia evitar lembrar-se de sua mãe, que sempre presava bons atendimentos e profissionais competentes. Desde pequeno Draco aprendera a lidar com pessoas competentes e reconhecer logo as incapacitadas.

O que sobrara da manhã passara num piscar de olhos enquanto Fleur e Draco passeavam pela loja e discutiam gostos e ideias. Após escutar e compreender cada ideia que Draco tinha em mente, Fleur mostrou diferentes modelos, cores, espessuras e estruturas de móveis.

Várias vezes a loira elogiara o bom gosto de Draco e garantira alcançar todas as suas expectativas. Mentalmente ele dera todo crédito a Narcissa, é claro, mas ele fez apenas um sinal indiferente e agradecia com toda a educação que lhe fora dada.

- De onde você conhece meu marido? – Fleur perguntou quando Draco estava tentando decidir qual seria a tonalidade de bege das novas poltronas da sala de estar.

- Oh, nós tínhamos um amigo em comum e ele nos apresentou. – Draco improvisou.

- Um amigo em comum? – Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente.

- Neville Longbottom.

- Ah, mas é claro! Neville é sempre muito adorável. Ele e Luna formam um casal perfeito. – Fleur divagava enquanto Draco prestava pouca atenção ao que a loira falava. – Você conhece outros amigos de Neville? Os que moram na República?

- Hm... Cedric Diggory.

- Cedric, é claro! – A loira riu baixinho. – Sempre tão gentil. Bill não gosta da forma como ele é sempre tão charmoso quando eu estou por perto, mas é mais fácil ele tentar seduzir Bill do que a mim.

Draco observou Fleur rir novamente e recuperar sua compostura no segundo seguinte, olhando para ele com uma expressão séria.

- Me perdoe, Sr. Malfoy. Eu não deveria estar falando sobre coisas pessoais. – Ela disse mais como se repreendesse a si mesma do que como se pedisse desculpas de fato.

- Não tem problema. – Draco garantiu. – Acho que já terminamos por aqui, de qualquer forma.

- Pois não. Todos os móveis serão enviados para sua residência durante a semana e, caso seja sua vontade, os antigos serão retirados. – Fleur havia recuperado o tom profissional em sua voz.

- Tudo bem.

- Para evitar transtornos, nós o avisaremos o dia da entrega.

- Agradeço. – Draco assentiu.

- Não há por que agradecer, Sr. Malfoy. Eu que agradeço pela escolha de nossos serviços e pela paciência.

E Fleur continuou falando até fechar a porta atrás de Draco, quando ele já estava do lado de fora. O loiro suspirou um tanto quanto aliviado e virou-se para descer a rua, mas deu um encontrão em outra pessoa no processo.

- Oh, me desculpe. – Ele se desculpou para só então perceber quem era a figura de terno à sua frente. – Cedric!

- Draco! – Cedric deu um de seus muitos sorrisos galantes. – Estava na loja da Fleur?

- Estava. – Draco assentiu. – Eu precisava trocar os móveis da casa, já estavam muito antigos, e Neville me indicou a Srta. Fleur Delacour.

- Ah, você conhece Neville?!

- Ele está tentando reinstaurar o quintal da minha casa. Está lá agora mesmo com Luna, que eu acabei de descobrir que é namorada dele.

- Casal excêntrico, não é? – Cedric riu.

- Extremamente. – O loiro o acompanhou e passou a mão no ombro do mais alto, tirando uma poeira inexistente. – E para onde você vai vestido desse jeito?

- Trabalhar, é claro. – Ele alinhou sua gravata, ainda sorrindo. – Eu estou trabalhando, na verdade. Tenho um cliente na outra rua.

- Eu não sabia que estava te atrapalhando, me desculpe. – Draco saiu do caminho de Cedric.

- Você não quer tomar alguma coisa comigo hoje à noite? – Cedric sugeriu.

- Parece ótimo.

- Eu vou escolher o lugar e falo com você depois.

- Até mais tarde, então. – O loiro acenou um adeus e deu às costas.

* * *

Pela janela do quinto andar da República se era possível enxergar o agito da noite do Centro, principalmente por ser sábado. Harry já estava pronto para ir ao bistrô do final da rua com o resto do pessoal e ainda alguns outros da República II e III.

Snuffles, que havia sido deixado na casa de Harry por Sirius antes do mais velho pegar o trem para Londres, onde ele permaneceria durante a semana, começou a latir assim que a primeira batida na porta soou.

O moreno de olhos verdes mal havia aberto a porta e pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas adentraram seu apartamento. Ele olhou ao redor para encontrar Hermione discutindo com alguém no telefone enquanto Ron mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça, como se não tivesse nada no mundo com que se preocupar.

Harry lançou um olhar questionador ao amigo ruivo, mas Ron apenas deu de ombros, murmurou algo como "organização do casamento" e Harry quase riu. Estava obvio que Hermione estava à beira de ter um colapso nervoso, mas seu noivo não poderia estar menos ciente disso.

No segundo seguinte, braços fortes envolveram a cintura de Harry e um peitoral definido encaixou-se perfeitamente em suas costas. O perfume de Oliver invadiu seus sentidos e Harry sorriu ao receber um beijo na bochecha.

- Harry, nós estávamos conversando agora no elevador sobre como nós nunca mais fomos ao clube... – Seamus começou, mas logo foi interrompido.

- Sirius está em Londres, se quiserem ir, vão ter que pagar a entrada. – Harry explicou.

Seamus de repente pareceu extremamente nervoso e assentiu com mais força que necessário. Harry o encarou com uma interrogação nos olhos, mas o outro rapaz apenas baixou a vista para os próprios pés.

- Onde está Cedric? – Blaise perguntou confortavelmente sentado no sofá de Harry.

- Foi buscar o novo acompanhante dele. – Dean respondeu e revirou os olhos. – Ele vai nos encontrar no bistrô, assim como Cho, Lavender, Fred e George.

- Ótimo, vamos indo, então. – Oliver disse próximo ao ouvido de Harry.

O mais alto soltou Harry do abraço onde ele o segurava apenas para pegar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos. Hermione desligou o telefone com um grunhido e levantou o queixo com certa insatisfação no olhar.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? – Harry perguntou por sobre o ombro enquanto eles seguiam até o elevador.

- Tudo maravilhoso. – Ela respondeu e murmurou alguns impropérios baixo demais para que os outros ouvissem.

Como esperado, o bistrô tinha fila de espera para as mesas. A sorte deles era conhecerem Cedric, que parecia conhecer todo mundo em Little Aiming e uma palavra dele abria muitas portas. Enquanto esperavam o amigo, todos se sentaram ao bar. Ou pelos menos alguns se sentaram, já que eles eram muitos no total.

Harry estava sentado em um dos bancos altos e havia acabado de pedir uma cerveja. Oliver encontrava-se de pé à sua frente, seus dedos ainda entrelaçados e contava algo sobre ter treino no dia seguinte quando Harry olhou por cima do ombro do rapaz para ver o mais lindo par de olhos azul-acinzentados retornando para sua vida.

Sua mão escorregou da de Oliver assim como a garrafa de cerveja, quebrando-se em mil pedacinhos ao chão e espalhando o líquido por todo o chão de azulejo escuro.

Algo em seu peito contraiu-se com tanta força que ele achou que iria morrer sufocado. Seu coração parecia ter falhado dezenas de batidas, ou talvez tivesse parado de vez.

Foi nesse momento que Oliver virou-se para ver o motivo da reação de Harry e de repente eram apenas Harry e Draco, ao que o loiro entrou perfeitamente em sua linha de visão. As íris cinza trancaram-se com as verdes. Ele podia ver que Cedric estava falando com ele, mas tudo parecia estar no mudo. Então Draco sorriu e isso pareceu quebrar seu torpor.

Com um pulo Harry estava de pé e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, as vozes mais altas do que deveria ser normal e um zunido insuportável alcançou os ouvidos do moreno. Ele queria gritar para que todos se calassem, mas Draco ainda estava sorrindo para ele, bem à sua frente.

Por alguns minutos ele achou que suas pernas cederiam, mas então ele já estava do lado de fora do bistrô, puxando o ar com tanto força que pareceu queimar suas vias nasais. Sua cabeça latejava e suas pernas tremiam violentamente. Era uma grande surpresa ele conseguir manter-se de pé.

Ele não percebeu, mas voltara a caminhar. Seu carro estava estacionado não muito longe, mas Harry pareceu ter se esquecido de sua existência. Então ele andou e andou, suas pernas reclamavam por todo o esforço, mas ele ignorou até se ver na frente da casa de seus pais.

Definitivamente a caminhada do Centro até a Cidade era longa, mas ele havia chegado sem nem se dar conta. Sua mãe abriu a porta com um sorriso feliz em seu rosto, que logo se contorceu em preocupação.

O moreno adentrou a casa e caiu no sofá sem responder as perguntas que lhe foram feitas e sem perceber a presença de outras pessoas no cômodo. Ele duvidava que fosse capaz de se levantar pelo resto do ano devido ao estado de choque em que todos os músculos de seu corpo pareciam se encontrar.

- Harry? – Soou a voz tranquila de Andrômeda. – Lily, querida, acho que uma xícara de café forte cairia bem.

- Não, eu resolvo isso. – James protestou e retirou-se por alguns minutos para retornar com um copo de vodca de pura. – Tome, filho.

Harry virou o copo sem realmente analisar seu conteúdo. O líquido desceu rasgando por sua garganta e a vontade de gritar pareceu se intensificar. O moreno levantou a cabeça para ver Andrômeda, Lupin, seus pais e os pais de Ron todos lhe demonstrando certa compaixão, o que o irritou mais ainda. De repente, algo clicou em sua mente.

- Vocês sabiam? – Ele mais exclamou do que perguntou, sua voz rouca. – É claro que sabiam! Mas acharam melhor não me dizer nada, não foi? Não passou pela cabeça de vocês que talvez eu fosse descobrir?

- Harry... – Molly tentou.

- Não! – Ele gritou. – Que merda ele está fazendo aqui? Por que diabos ele voltou?

- Talvez você devesse perguntar a ele, querido. – Lily sugeriu.

- Eu _nunca_ mais quero olhar para ele! Eu quero que ele vá embora, porque essa parece ser a única coisa na qual ele é bom.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Harry. – Andrômeda disse seriamente. – Draco mudou-se de volta para Little Aiming.

Harry tropeçou para trás e recuperou seu equilíbrio no último instante. As palavras de Andrômeda o atingiram como um tapa. Não podia ser verdade. E em sua mente ele pedia, _por favor_,que não fosse verdade.

- Por quê? – Ele sussurrou e por fim gritou.

O grito rouco ecoou pela casa e no segundo seguinte o copo que ele tinha em mão era arremessado contra a parede. Cansado, Harry encostou-se contra a parede da sala e foi escorregando por ela até sentar no chão, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Pouco tempo depois o corpo de Harry estava tremendo com os soluços que lhe escapavam e o cômodo estava quieto.

Lentamente ele levantou a cabeça, lágrimas quentes ainda escorrendo por seu rosto, e não havia mais ninguém por ali. Pelo menos ele achava que não, até ver Lupin sentado ao seu lado.

- Uma parte de mim acreditou que você fosse ficar feliz quando descobrisse. – Remus confessou. – Era bom que Sirius estivesse aqui agora.

- Por que eu ficaria feliz? Ele acabou com minha vida quando foi embora. – Harry disse quando conseguiu controlar os soluços.

- Quando foi _embora. _Ele está voltando agora.

- Eu não vejo como isso melhora as coisas. Eu havia me acostumado a sentir a falta dele, havia parado de doer tanto, eu estava indo a algum lugar com minha vida. Então ele resolve voltar. – Mais lágrimas escorreram silenciosas.

- Já se passaram seis anos, Harry.

- E eu nunca fui o mesmo desde então.

Remus olhou para Harry intensamente. O homem que o professor conhecia havia se resumido ao fantasma de uma criança feliz. E o fantasma do qual Harry por tanto tempo tentara escapar estava bem à sua frente novamente, os olhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas, o peso de tantas decepções tornando impossível para ele levantar-se.

- Há algo que você gostaria de dizer para ele nesse momento, Harry? – Remus perguntou sussurrando.

- Eu disse tudo o que tinha que dizer a seis anos atrás e não adiantou de nada, então por que agora adiantaria?

- Como eu disse, já se passaram seis anos. As pessoas mudam, Harry. Elas crescem.

Sem dizer mais nada, Lupin levantou-se e recolheu os cacos de vidro maiores do chão, colocando-os cuidadosamente na palma de sua mão, seguindo para a cozinha em seguida, sumindo lá dentro e deixando Harry sozinho por fim.

* * *

Por muito tempo Draco criara todo tipo de situação em sua mente e no fim do dia sempre havia uma nova dúzia de reações as quais ele esperava de Harry quando eles por fim se reencontrassem, mas nada, absolutamente _nada, _o preparara para a expressão devastada que instalou-se no rosto do rapaz.

Enquanto Draco fazia seu caminho até o moreno, vários fios elétricos pareciam conectar-se a sua fonte, causando pura estática contra os ouvidos de Draco e a cada passo o sinal de possível sobrecarga parecia fazer o chão tremer como em um terremoto.

Algo começou a desmoronar no fundo das íris verdes de Harry e quando ele levantou-se, afastando-se de Draco como se houvesse levado um choque, as ondas elétricas foram formando ondas cada vez mais fracas e sensíveis, até partirem.

Enquanto ele subia as escadas de sua casa, ele ainda podia ouvir o zunido da sobrecarga de seus sentimentos. Agora ele se perguntava onde Harry estava, como ele estava se sentindo, no que ele estava pensando.

A única coisa da qual Draco estava certo quando caiu em sua cama era de que as imagens dos dedos de Harry entrelaçados aos de outro cara e a expressão no rosto do moreno estavam marcadas em suas retinas e se repetiam a cada piscar de olhos.

Draco grunhiu enquanto enfiava-se de baixo das cobertas, proibindo-se de fechar os olhos. Silenciosamente ele se perguntou por quanto tempo aquelas imagens o assombrariam.

As pessoas costumavam dizer que os Malfoy não tinham coração e naquele momento Draco desejou que aquilo fosse verdade. Assim como ele desejou nunca ter dado atenção às coisas que seu pai falava e ter ficado em Little Aiming.

18 de Maio de 2005

- Você vai se casar, Draco?

O loiro olhou para Harry e sorriu ao ver o reflexo do pôr do sol em seus olhos. Eles estavam sentados no deque, os pés descalços na água morna e a camisa do uniforme do colégio desabotoada até a metade. Em breve seria o fim e eles iriam para a faculdade.

- Não com as loucas que meu pai arruma. – Draco respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas tenho que admitir que a ideia de passar o resto da minha vida com uma mulher não me soa muito confortável.

- É um pouco assustador. – Harry concordou e encolheu os ombros, olhando para Draco. – Você não quer saber se eu vou me casar?

- Eu já sei que vai, Harry. – O loiro deu uma risada nasal. – Você vai casar com uma garota sem sal, ter pelo menos duas dúzias de filhos e um deles terá meu nome.

- Oh, dá próxima vez que formos fazer um roteiro sobre minha vida, me avise antes de ter tudo planejado. – Ele reclamou e deu um empurrão no outro garoto com seu ombro. – E o que te faz pensar que eu vou colocar um nome tão horrível quanto o seu em um filho meu?

- O seu amor por mim. – Draco respondeu com grande certeza em sua voz.

- Ah, mas é claro. – Harry revirou os olhos e em seguida suspirou. – Você pode ter o resto da sua vida planejada, Draco, mas eu não faço ideia de como vai ser pra mim quando terminamos o colégio. Você sabe que eu sou tão bom com garotas quanto eu sou com química.

- Eu não sei se vou casar e você não sabe o que fazer. – O loiro olhou novamente para o pôr do sol com ar pensativo. – Parece perfeito. Vamos comprar aquela casa branca do outro lado da rua e iremos morar juntos até eu não consegui mais olhar para sua cara.

- Parece uma oferta tentadora. – Ele riu. – Podemos ter um cachorro?

- Eu posso escolher a raça? – Draco olhou para ele novamente e de repente seu rosto estava perto demais.

- Fechado.

Harry estendeu a mão para Draco como em um gesto de quem fecha um negócio importante, mas o loiro preferiu selar seu acordo com um beijo. E Harry não iria reclamar.

Quando as íris cinza voltaram a observá-lo com intensidade, o sol já havia sumido no horizonte, o canto dos pássaros havia cessado e o vento uivava alto. Harry sorriu e juntou seus lábios novamente.

Eles tinham planos e tudo ficaria bem, tudo daria certo. Draco tinha certeza disso até chegar em casa e ser recebido por pastas e envelopes sobre as universidades de Londres. Sua mãe parecia agitada e seu pai não apareceu em casa por uma semana.

Quando Lucius por fim reapareceu, para o alivio de Narcissa e alarde de Draco, o loiro foi informado de que eles estariam indo para Londres e que ele estudaria direito em Oxford. Como muitas vezes antes, Draco não discutiu nem questionou, cometendo, assim, o maior erro de sua vida.

* * *

**Não tive tempo de reler este capítulo, então peço desculpas por qualquer erro.  
Obrigada pelos follows e favorites!**


	5. The Water Is Rough

Capítulo 4  
_The water is rough_

Draco passou em frente à porta que tinha uma placa de um tom claro de azul com seu nome escrito em branco. Olhando ao redor, tudo o que sua vista podia alcançar eram médicos e mais médicos saindo e entrando de consultórios e salas de espera.

Hesitando um pouco, o loiro girou a maçaneta da porta com seu nome e adentrou o local. Diferente do lado de fora, onde os corredores eram todos estupidamente brancos, as cores do papel de parede e dos brinquedos na sua sala de espera eram as mais variadas.

Draco não pôde segurar o sorriso que veio tomando conta de seus lábios enquanto ele absorvia o conteúdo daquele interior. Havia uma pequena mesinha colorida com quatro cadeirinhas ao seu redor onde uma pequena pilha de papéis em branco e diversas caixas de lápis de colorir esperavam para serem colocados em uso.

Ainda sorrindo, Draco em seguida notou uma mesa – dessa vez para um adulto – branca, com material de escritório organizado metodicamente. Bloquinhos coloridos formavam o nome "Emma" e o loiro não pôde evitar levantar uma sobrancelha.

Foi então que a única porta além da de entrada abriu-se para revelar uma moça que provavelmente tinha a mesma idade do loiro. Ela usava um jaleco com o mesmo tom de azul que Draco vira na placa com seu nome. Seus cabelos lisos eram escuros e, com exceção da franja que caia em sua testa, estavam todos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Seus olhos incrivelmente azuis brilharam quando ela sorriu, revelando covinhas em suas bochechas.

- Dr. Malfoy! – Ela exclamou e Draco podia jurar que ela iria começar a pular a qualquer momento, batendo palmas. – É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo! Meu nome é Emma e eu sou sua secretária barra assistente barra enfermeira. – Emma explicou fazendo as tais barras com a mão. – Eu estava agora mesmo deixando seu escritório confortável para sua chegada.

A mulher apontou para a porta pela qual ela havia há pouco surgido e com um sorriso animado esperou que Draco entrasse no local. Ele o fez devagar, observando as covinhas nas bochechas da moça afundarem ainda mais quando o sorriso de Emma aumentou.

Dentro da sala os olhos cinza de Draco exploraram o local com satisfação, reconhecendo a organização de seus materiais de trabalho. Havia outra mesa, como a da sala de recepção e duas poltronas em frente a ela. Atrás dessa ficava a maca, assim como uma prateleira com os materiais que ele precisaria e um armário.

- Aqui está seu jaleco. – Emma disse, fazendo Draco virar-se e vê-la tirando o dito cujo de um gancho atrás da porta. – Já tem seu nome bordado e tudo. Vamos, o vista, vamos ver como você fica.

Draco aceitou o jaleco que a moça o estendeu, que diferente do seu, era branco, vestindo-o sobre sua camisa de botões preta. Assim como Emma havia mencionado, "Dr. Draco Malfoy" estava bordado à esquerda, na altura de seu peito.

- Uh, sexy. – Emma aprovou com um aceno de cabeça, rindo em seguida. – Acho que vamos ter um surto em Little Aiming de repente. Todas as crianças ficarão doentes, apenas porque suas mães querem conhecer o novo médico bonitão.

E de repente Draco estava ruborizando com uma velocidade que o pegara de surpresa, tornando-o incapaz de controlar-se. Emma apenas riu novamente.

- De qualquer forma, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Dr. Malfoy.

- Me chame de Draco. – Ele pediu, só então notando que aquela havia sido sua primeira fala desde que ele entrara no consultório.

- Draco, certo. Eu estarei aqui fora, sentada na minha mesa, esperando para ser útil. Seu primeiro paciente está marcado para daqui a meia hora apenas, então fique a vontade para explorar. Gostaria de alguma coisa? Água? Café? Chá?

- Não, está tudo bem, obrigado.

Emma assentiu e retirou-se, fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco voltou a observar os materiais dispostos nas prateleiras de metal, logo notificando em sua mente o local daqueles que seriam mais usados. Abrindo o armário branco, o loiro encontrou frascos, termômetros, resmas para prescrições, carimbos, luvas de látex, um grande pote cheio de pirulitos – o que o fez sorrir.

Tirando algumas folhas e alguns carimbos e colocando sobre sua mesa, Draco sentou-se em sua cadeira. Couro, ele logo notou, satisfeito. O loiro ainda tinha pelo menos vinte minutos antes de seu primeiro paciente e ele se perguntava quão longe era o escritório de Andrômeda.

- Emma? – Draco chamou assim que abriu a porta. A mesa da mulher ficava, convenientemente, bem em frente à sua porta. – Você por acaso sabe onde fica o escritório da Dra. Tonks?

- Oh, é logo no final do corredor, à direita. Se quiser falar com ela é melhor se apressar, porque depois das oito é praticamente impossível encontrá-la em sua sala. – Emma avisou.

- Eu volto em alguns minutos, sim?

- 20 minutos, Draco! – Ele ouviu Emma avisar enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Os corredores estavam tão agitados quanto antes, senão mais. Draco fez seu caminho com passadas longas, prestando atenção em seus arredores. O loiro havia acabado de dobrar à direita e já podia ver o nome de sua tia brilhando em dourado na porta no fim do corredor quando alguém o puxou pelo braço, o imprensou contra a parede, segurando-o pela gola de seu jaleco, amarrotando sua gravata e a gola de sua camisa. De repente Draco se viu encarando o fundo de olhos negros raivosos.

- Mas que porra você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?

- Eu sei que você deve estar morrendo de saudades de mim, Zabini, mas eu não sou muito a favor de demonstrações de carinho no meu local de trabalho. – Draco respondeu com uma careta insatisfeita.

- É ótimo saber que seis anos não levaram embora seu humor, mas com certeza levaram minha paciência. – Blaise disse entre os dentes. – Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Em toda essa sua comoção você não percebeu que eu estou usando um jaleco igual ao seu?

Por alguns segundo Draco e Blaise apenas se encaram. O rosto do outro homem estava tão perto que o loiro podia sentir sua respirar acelerada batendo contra seu rosto. Então, Blaise o largou de repente e se Draco não estivesse contra a parede, ele com certeza teria caído.

- Muito corajoso de sua parte me atacar em frente ao escritório da administradora, Zabini. – Draco alinhou seu jaleco e colocou seus cabelos de volta no lugar, passando a mão entre as mechas loiras. – Você não tinha tanta coragem há seis anos.

- Você é bom manter sua boca fechada se não quiser que eu o esmurre até que a _sua coragem _saia por ela.

- Ah, mas que imagem mental desagradável. – O loiro fingiu estar ofendido. – Eu não precisava disso essa hora da manhã.

- Mas você não mudou nada mesmo, não foi? – Blaise revirou os olhos. – Agradeça por eu não ter ido ao bistrô no sábado, foi muita sorte sua. Eu teria tirado esse sorrisinho do seu rosto ali mesmo. Até hoje de manhã nenhum de nós teve notícias de Harry e é bom que ele esteja bem, Malfoy. Você acha que tem o direito de aparecer e acabar com a vida dele de novo? Eu não sei o que Andrômeda tinha na cabeça quando permitiu que você trabalhasse aqui.

- Ela é minha tia, Zabini.

- Eu não sei o que _você_ tinha na cabeça quando voltou para Little Aiming. – Blaise continuou como se Draco não houvesse dito nada. – Seis anos é muito tempo e você está longe de ter noção do que andou acontecendo por aqui. Me surpreende até que seu pai tenha aceitado a sua volta, ele deve estar ciente de tudo, eu tenho certeza.

- Tudo o quê? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ah, mas é claro que ele não lhe contou. – Blaise deu uma risada amarga e em seguida olhou para o loiro com uma raiva insana brilhando em seus olhos. – Fique bem longe do Harry, está me ouvindo, Malfoy?

- Eu gostaria de saber quem você acha que é para me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer. – O rosto de Draco contorceu-se em insatisfação. – Agora me dê licença, eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

Deixando Zabini e suas ameaças para trás, Draco fez seu caminho de volta para seu consultório, dessa vez aceitando o café que Emma lhe ofereceu e enfurnando-se em sua sala pelo resto do dia, tentando não pensar em onde Harry poderia estar.

* * *

- Certo, pode pegar um pirulito, mas me prometa que não vai mais comer pasta de dente e sabonete. Principalmente sabonete. – Draco disse a garotinha sentada na maca, balançando os pés no ar e escolhendo um pirulito sem dar muita atenção ao que o loiro dizia. – Charlotte? Promete?

- Só se eu puder escolher dois. – Ela disse, apontando para o pote que Draco tinha em mãos.

- Charlotte, um já é o suficiente. – Sua mãe reclamou, tirando-a na maca e segurando-a em seu colo. – Agora agradeça ao Dr. Malfoy e prometa não comer mais o sabonete.

- Obrigada. – A menininha disse sorrindo, colocando o pirulito na boca com satisfação. – E eu prometo.

- Muito bem. – Draco sorriu satisfeito e deu mais um pirulito para a menina, sem sua mãe perceber, piscando para ela e fazendo um sinal para que Charlotte guardasse segredo.

Charlotte guardou o pirulito extra dentro do bolso do vestidinho lilás que usava e deitou a cabeça no ombro da mãe, sorrindo feliz. Quando a porta se fechou atrás das duas, Draco caiu em sua cadeira e soltou o ar com força. Aquela havia sido sua última paciente do dia e foi uma surpresa para ele ver-se cansado.

Não cansaço físico, mas sim mental. Ele passara o dia todo com a mente completamente focada no trabalho. Entre um paciente e outro sua mente o levava a lugares diferentes, tentando imaginar se Harry poderia estar se escondendo de seus amigos em qualquer um deles.

Draco só percebeu que havia fechado os olhos quando uma batida leve soou na porta e em seguida a cabeça de Emma apareceu por sua fresta. Ela lhe sorriu simpaticamente, adentrando o local e fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Então, o que achou do primeiro dia? – Ela perguntou, pousando sobre a mesa de Draco a xícara de chá que trazia.

- Foi ótimo. Eu só acho que vi mais crianças hoje do que eu achei que existiam em Little Aiming. – Ele deu uma risada nasal e bebericou o chá. – Obrigado.

- Os comentários das mães foram todos positivos. – Emma garantiu. – Elas pareciam impressionadas com o fato de você ser tão novo e tão competente. Eu também estou, para ser sincera.

- Oh, obrigado. – E Draco ruborizou novamente. – Você trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

- Quase dois anos. Trabalhei com dois outros médicos antes de você.

- Dois médicos em dois anos? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não faz muito tempo desde que St. Mungo's passou a trocar sua equipe. Os mais velhos se aposentaram e os mais recentemente formados estão assumindo seus lugares. Por isso, não se preocupe, você ainda tem muitos anos pela frente. E a propósito, a Dra. Tonks está lhe esperando na sala dela.

Draco pulou da cadeira tão rápido que sua cabeça girou e por pouco a xícara de chá não virou sobre as fichas dos pacientes. Emma riu e disse que ele fosse logo.

O loiro olhou ao redor ao ver o nome de sua tia brilhando dourado novamente, como se esperasse que Zabini saísse de algum canto e o atacasse, mas quando isso não aconteceu, Draco se viu por fim batendo na porta de Andrômeda. Ao ouvir permissão para sua entrada, o loiro girou a maçaneta fria e empurrou a porta, dando conta dos interiores do local.

Andrômeda estava sentada atrás de uma grande mesa de mogno, onde dois computadores e várias pastas estavam dispostos. A cadeira onde ela estava sentada devia no mínimo ter o dobro do tamanho da que Draco tinha em seu consultório, o que era um pouco estranho, desde que sua tia era uma mulher pequena e magra.

- Boa noite, Draco. – Ela desejou, levantando a vista da pasta aberta à sua frente. – Como foi seu primeiro dia?

- Foi tudo bem, obrigado. Você tem alguma coisa a ver com a escolha da minha secretária? – Draco perguntou, pensando se ele deveria adicionar as outras utilidades da moça, mas deixou de lado.

- Por quê? Algum problema com ela? – Andrômeda levantou uma sobrancelha para o sobrinho.

- Não, de maneira nenhuma. Ela é ótima. Eu só queria agradecer. – Ele nervosamente sentou na poltrona a qual Andrômeda o indicara.

- Não há de quê. – Os olhos castanhos da mulher analisaram toda a postura de Draco, que se sentiu intimidado. – Há algo lhe incomodando?

- Eu ouvi dizer que Harry anda sumido desde sábado à noite. – Ele disse antes que desistisse e nem sequer abrisse a boca.

- Ele não está sumido, Draco. – Andrômeda garantiu. – Ele esteve na casa de seus pais e depois passou o domingo na casa de Sirius, brincando com seu primo, Teddy. Você deveria ir conhecê-lo qualquer dia desses. Ele se parece muito com sua prima.

- O que exatamente aconteceu com Tonks? – Draco perguntou após alguns segundos de hesitação.

- Narcissa não lhe contou?

- Ela não me disse o quê aconteceu, exatamente.

- Nós precisamos mesmo falar sobre isso hoje? Eu prometo lhe explicar toda essa situação no momento certo. Eu sei que em algum momento você vai cansar de ter suas perguntas deixadas sem respostas, mas devo pedir que você seja paciente, Draco.

Draco assentiu e observou a expressão cansada de sua tia. Ele realmente queria entender o que diabos estava aconteceu e o porquê de todos parecerem saber de algo muito importante quando ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo de verdade.

- E... Harry? Como ele está? – Draco não pôde evitar a pergunta. Talvez isso Andrômeda pudesse responder.

- Sinceramente? Ele já esteve melhor, Draco. Ele estava melhor antes de você aparecer. O choque de te ver de novo foi muito grande pra ele, mas deixe que o tempo cuide disso por enquanto. Cedo ou tarde vocês vão ter que conversar.

- Conversar? – Draco riu sem humor. – Certo. Cedo ou tarde isso deve acontecer.

- Dê tempo ao tempo. – Andrômeda sorriu. – Tenha uma boa noite, Draco. Vejo você amanhã. Oh, e antes que eu me esqueça: seu plantão é na quarta, período noturno na quinta e folga na sexta. Plantões extras geram folgas extras, fique sabendo.

Uma batida soou tímida na porta antes mesmo que Draco pudesse se levantar para retirar-se. Andrômeda permitiu a entrada de quem quer que fosse. Uma cabeça com cabelos castanhos volumosos e olhos igualmente castanhos curiosos apareceram pela brecha antes de uma moça de altura mediana adentrar a sala por inteiro. Draco se lembrava dela da noite de sábado. Ela era uma das pessoas que estava com Harry.

- Se você continuar a fazer tantos plantões eu terei que lhe providenciar um mês de folga, Hermione. – Andrômeda brincou. – Draco Malfoy, essa é Hermione Granger, geriatra. Draco é o novo pediatra.

- Seu nome é só o que se fala nesse hospital hoje, Dr. Malfoy. – Hermione disse, estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Eu espero que isso seja bom. – Draco deu o meio sorriso mais simpático que conseguiu e apertou a mão que lhe fora oferecida, virando-se para sua tia novamente em seguida. – Obrigado, Dra. Tonks, até amanhã. Tenham uma boa noite.

E sob o olhar julgador de Hermione, Draco retirou-se da sala sem pressa.

* * *

26 de Maio de 2005

- E quanto a Parkinson? – Harry sugeriu enquanto observava os títulos dos livros na prateleira.

- Parkinson? – Draco riu. – Você já olhou pra ela? A garota parece um cachorro.

- Draco, você conseguiu acabar com todas as suas possíveis pretendentes. E eu realmente ainda não entendi por que cortar as irmãs Greengrass, mas são suas exigências, então é você quem sabe. – Harry colocou um dos livros que tinha na pilha que carregava e colocou de volta no lugar, lançando um olhar insatisfeito para Draco, que estava sentado com os pés sobre a mesa de mogno da biblioteca de seus pais. – Desse jeito você vai acabar indo sozinho.

- Eu não faço questão de ir, na verdade.

- Como não? É o último baile, Draco. Normalmente quem é contra comparecer a essas idiotices sou eu, mas você parece estar se esforçando pra tomar meu lugar esse ano.

- Então, você vai? – O loiro levantou uma sobrancelha. – Já encontrou um par?

- Não exatamente, mas esse é nosso último ano e eu acho que nós não devemos deixar a falta de uma acompanhante nos impedir de ir. – Harry continuou colocando os livros de volta nas prateleiras, lançando um olhar para Draco entre uma palavra e outra.

- Nós deveríamos ir juntos! – Draco disse, levantando-se e indo em direção a Harry, que o olhava com os olhos arregalados. – Como você disse, é nosso último ano, nós não precisamos nos preocupar em encontrar uma garota decente para pisar no nosso pé durante a valsa.

- Então você quer que _eu _pise no seu pé durante a valsa? – Harry riu nervosamente.

- Deus, não! Nós não vamos dançar a valsa, é claro que não. Nós vamos para nos divertir. Vai ser uma boa noite da qual lembrar quando eu me mudar para Londres. – Ele deu de ombros.

Os três livros que restavam na mão de Harry caíram, assim como o que ele estava prestes a colocar no lugar, o barulho sendo abafado pelo carpete cinza escuro. Harry não se mexeu para apanhá-lo, ele apenas permaneceu paralisado, olhando para Draco como se esperasse que o garoto fosse rir e dizer que era brincadeira.

- Quando você vai se mudar para Londres? – O moreno perguntou entre os dentes.

- Oh, é, meu pai me disse semana passada que vamos nos mudar. Ele não explicou muito, mas eu sei que tem alguma coisa a ver com a morte do prefeito. Eu tenho uma vaga para estudar direito em Oxford. – Draco anunciou orgulhosamente.

- Isso é realmente ótimo, Draco, mas quando você planejava me contar que você vai se mudar?

- Eu ia lhe contar, é claro, só não havia encontrado o momento certo.

- O momento certo? Se você não se importa de ouvir minha opinião, eu acredito que o _momento certo _seria no segundo seguinte a seu pai ter lhe informado sobre essa novidade maravilhosa. – Era possível ver pelo queixo trincado e as mãos fechadas em punho que Harry estava reunindo todas as forças existentes para não elevar a voz. Ou não dar um soco em Draco. Ou os dois.

- Como quiser, Harry. – Draco revirou os olhos e fez um gesto indiferente com a mão. – Então, você vai comigo ou não?

O moreno encarou o loiro que esperava por uma resposta com as mãos nos bolsos. Harry abaixou-se e apanhou os livros que haviam caído aos seus pés, fazendo uma pequena pilha, colocando-os sobre a mesa de mogno a qual Draco estava previamente sentado e indo em direção à porta em seguida, ignorando o loiro ao passar por ele.

- Harry? – Draco o chamou e algo em sua voz fez com que o moreno se virasse para ele.

Harry pôde ver no fundo das íris cinza do outro garoto que ele lutava contra algo e era como se Draco quisesse estender uma mão e alcançar Harry. Com um impulso o moreno andou de volta até o loiro, segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o beijou com força. Draco levou suas mãos até o cabelo de Harry, enchendo-as com as mechas negras e macias enquanto correspondia ao beijo com a mesma voracidade.

As mãos de Harry desceram por sua silhueta até chegar a sua cintura, onde os braços do moreno o envolveram e o puxaram para o mais perto de seu corpo possível.

Quando o moreno se afastou, Draco olhou no fundo das íris verdes e esperou que seus olhos dissessem o suficiente para fazer Harry entender, mas o outro garoto apenas o soltou do enlace e se afastou.

- Harry?

O loiro finalmente havia conseguido encontrar a coragem necessária para estender o braço e tentar alcançar Harry, mas o outro garoto já havia dado as costas e saído, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Presente

Pela centésima vez Draco pegou a bolinha que estava jogando para o alto há vários minutos. Sua última paciente havia acabado de sair e sua irmã mais velha passara a consulta inteira resmungando para a mãe que ela tinha que perder peso se queria caber no vestido perfeito para o baile do colégio que ela havia comprado. Draco apenas levantou uma sobrancelha e sugeriu a mãe da garota que a levasse para um bom jantar no Centro, porque a menina estava obviamente abaixo do peso aceitável para sua altura.

A inconveniência da garota trouxera a Draco lembranças nunca antes revividas, mas a grande surpresa foi que o loiro se lembrava exatamente da sensação horrível que se expandiu em seu peito enquanto a porta se fechava e de repente respirar se tornara a tarefa mais difícil da qual ele se recordava.

- Draco? – Emma chamou da porta. – Está tudo bem? Você parece um pouco pálido.

- Eu sou sempre pálido, Emma. – Ele disse com uma risada falsa. – Pode entrar.

- Não, querido, você está mais pálido que o normal. – Ela disse aproximando-se e colocando algumas pastas sobre a mesa do loiro. – Essas são pastas dos pacientes que estão internados e em observação. Você e eu vamos visitá-los mais tarde, mas antes vou levá-lo ao refeitório. Eu sei que não é um bom lugar para um primeiro encontro, mas é o que temos disponível no momento.

- Primeiro encontro? – Draco a olhou em choque. – Emma, eu não...

- Eu estou brincando, Draco! – Disse ela, exasperada. – Foi uma piada! Deus, o que aconteceu pra afetar seu senso de humor dessa forma? Foi aquela adolescente falando sobre emagrecer? É, ela estava sendo bem irritante na recepção também. Acho que você ficará satisfeito em saber que a mãe dela não ficou calada quanto à estupidez de sua própria filha.

- Sim, isso é ótimo. Mais um pouco e eu exigiria interná-la por desnutrição. – Draco levantou-se e abriu a porta, fazendo um gesto para a mulher morena acompanhá-lo. – E quanto a nosso primeiro encontro?

- Ah, sim, claro. – Emma riu e saiu do consultório de braço dado com o loiro. – Me perdoe por meu traje não ser o que o evento pede.

- Ora, mas esse jaleco azul combina perfeitamente com seus olhos, minha querida Emma. – O loiro sorriu. – Me pergunto se temos uma lua cheia esta noite.

- Vai ser difícil saber. – Ela riu. – Nós não vamos sair desse prédio até o amanhecer.

- O que torna tudo muito mais agradável. – Draco assentiu e o resto do percurso até o refeitório foi feito em silêncio.

Quando as portas se abriram à sua frente, Draco suspirou profundamente. A primeira pessoa que ele avistou sentado em uma das mesas do refeitório foi Zabini e em seguida Hermione Granger, a mulher cuja Draco havia conhecido na sala de sua tia dois dias atrás. Os dois, sentados frente a frente, olharam para Draco no momento em que ele adentrou o local.

Emma continuou a guiá-lo através das mesas e só então o loiro deu uma olhada ao redor. Havia cerca de doze médicos e seis enfermeiros no refeitório naquele momento, todos aparentando ter a mesma idade de Draco, alguns até mais novos.

No segundo seguinte o loiro se viu sentado, com Emma sorrindo à sua frente e uma bandeja com comida esperando para ser consumida. Receoso, Draco olhou ao redor, Zabini e Granger não estavam olhando para ele, mas conversavam agitados. As palavras saindo rápidas de suas bocas e um parecia interromper o outro constantemente.

- Draco? – Emma chamou. – Você parece nervoso.

- Não, está tudo bem. É a primeira vez que vejo outros médicos além da minha... Além da Dra. Tonks. – Emma o analisou com desconfiança e o loiro resolveu se concentrar na comida à sua frente.

- Eu acho que eu não devia perguntar, mas no que você estava pensando quando eu entrei na sua sala?

- É uma longa história. – Draco tentou sorrir. – E não quero falar sobre isso agora. Muito menos aqui. Desculpe.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, querido. Eu que estou sendo metida. – Ela riu pra si mesma.

Draco forçou um sorriso para a morena e os olhos azuis e gentis dela brilharam para ele. O loiro comeu em silêncio enquanto escutava Emma falar sobre os pacientes que eles visitariam mais tarde. Emma não havia comido metade de seu prato quando o loiro terminou.

- Emma, você se importa se eu for falar com a Dra. Tonks enquanto você termina?

- Claro que não.

- Obrigado. Eu volto em alguns minutos.

A caminhada até a sala de Andrômeda foi tranquila ao que os corredores estavam vazios e não havia nenhum Blaise Zabini por perto. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que a voz de sua tia o permitisse entrar na sala.

- Draco, boa noite. – Andrômeda o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso amigável. – Eu falei com Narcissa hoje mais cedo. Ela está preocupada com você.

- Preocupada? – Draco franziu o cenho, sentando-se na mesma cadeira de dois dias atrás. – Não há motivos para ela ficar preocupada.

- Bem, ela soube do que houve no sábado.

- Por que você contou a ela? – Draco perguntou após um longo suspiro.

- Eu não contei nada a ninguém, jovenzinho. Você acha que eu sou a única ponte até sua mãe?

- Então, quem disse?

- Você deveria perguntar a ela, não a mim. Tudo o que eu sei é que Narcissa me ligou hoje e ela parecia muito preocupada. Você devia mandar notícias suas para Londres, Draco. Eu sei que você acha que Lucius não merece ouvir uma palavra sua, mas não faça minha irmã sofrer por isso.

- Certo, mas eu não vim até aqui para discutir os problemas que eu tenho com meu pai.

- Pois então diga qual é o seu propósito. – Andrômeda recostou-se em sua cadeira e observou seu sobrinho com curiosidade.

- Eu quero notícias de Harry. Como ele está?

- Sabe o que é engraçado, Draco? Seis anos se passaram e você nunca procurou por ele, nunca mandou uma mensagem, uma carta, um sinal de fumaça, qualquer coisa. E ele esperou, sabia? Por qualquer sinal de que você poderia não tê-lo abandonado pra sempre de verdade. Mas ele não recebeu nenhum. A cada dia que se passava nós víamos o que restava de suas esperanças irem embora, levando o Harry que nós conhecíamos junto. E agora você entra na minha sala, exigindo saber como ele está? Como você a_cha _que ele está Draco?

- Se eu soubesse, eu não viria perguntar. – Draco respondeu friamente.

- Eu odeio quando você cisma em parecer tanto com seu pai. Assim como Lucius, você acha que tudo é sobre você, que tudo gira ao seu redor. Sabe o que você deveria fazer, Draco? Pergunte a Lucius aonde essa linha de pensamento o levou.

- Eu não preciso perguntar nada a ele. Eu sei muito bem aonde ele foi parar.

- Pois bem. Então pare de agir como ele! Você perdeu Harry por causa disso.

- Você esteve aqui em Little Aiming. Do que é que você sabe? – Draco a enfrentou, ignorando seu último comentário.

- O que é que eu preciso saber, Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você voltou? Você poderia conquistar coisas muito maiores se tivesse ficado em Londres. O que você quer aqui?

- Uma chance.

- Pra quê? – Andrômeda cerrou os olhos.

- Pra fazer a diferença. Eles não precisavam de mim em Londres, eles têm médicos o suficiente por lá. – Draco respondeu rapidamente. – Agora, eu quero notícias de Harry.

Andrômeda inclinou-se sobre sua mesa, apoiando seus antebraços sobre ela e enlaçando os seus dedos. Ela estudou Draco por alguns segundos e por fim deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Harry está de volta à rotina diária dele. Está tentando fazer com que todos acreditem que ele está bem para que não tenham pena dele.

- Como sempre. – Draco murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Seus amigos não fazem perguntas as quais ele não quer responder e sua família está sempre por perto. Nada fora do comum. Além de sua presença em Little Aiming, é claro.

- Muito obrigado. – Draco revirou os olhos. – Você disse que eu deveria ir conhecer Teddy. O que acha desta sexta? É meu dia de folga.

- Ótimo. Por que você não vai até a casa de Sirius após o sol se pôr? Você pode conhecer Teddy e ficar para o jantar.

- Maravilha. – Draco levantou-se. – Tenho que ir ver alguns pacientes, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Draco. – Andrômeda sorriu.

Andrômeda observou seu sobrinho retirar-se de sua sala. Era verdade que ela havia acabado de dizer que Draco parecia com seu pai. Porém, mesmo se parecendo com Lucius fisicamente, o primogênito dos Malfoy ainda tinha muito de sua irmã Narcissa em si. E Andrômeda sorriu por isso.

* * *

**Gente, muito obrigada por todos os hits. O número cresceu assustadoramente nessa última semana.  
****Obrigada Maru, como sempre me apoiando e sendo uma fofa.  
E gostaria de dar os parabéns a Mariah. O aniversário dela foi nessa última terça e eu não posso deixar passar sem uma nota especial para ela.  
****Mariah, muito obrigada por todo apoio, por toda ajuda e por ser tão especial. Eu te desejo tudo de bom, você merece, de verdade.  
Não importa o que os outros dizem, você é muito especial, nunca esqueça disso.**

**Mais uma vez eu não tive tempo de reler o capítulo antes de postar, então peço desculpas por qualquer erro.**  
**Assim que surgir algum feriado, vou tirar um tempo para reler tudo. Obrigada!**


	6. The Ground Starts Shaking

Capítulo 5  
_The ground starts shaking_

Na sexta-feira, por volta do horário do almoço, os sinos da igreja que se localizava próxima à divisa entre o Interior e o Centro tocavam em sincronia. Hermione se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento, pronta para abrir um buraco no assoalho. Harry podia ver os pensamentos passando rápidos em sua cabeça, como as informações em um computador.

- Hermione, por que você não senta e se acalma? – Harry sugeriu, tentando segurar a amiga morena pelos ombros, mas esta escapou antes que ele conseguisse alcançá-la. – Não deveríamos esperar pelo Ron?

- Oh, Ron não vai vir pra casa hoje. Ele vai ficar de plantão. – Hermione explicou rapidamente, finalmente parando em um ponto e colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Certo, então por que você não me explica o que aconteceu? Você não teve uma reunião com Dumbledore hoje? O que ele disse?

- Bem, eu quis saber o porquê de repente ele está colocando outras pessoas para resolver os problemas que antes eram preocupações dele. – A morena voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente.

- E? – Harry pressionou.

- É óbvio que eu tive que exigir respostas e fazer algumas ameaças, mas ele disse qual era o problema, por fim.

- Hermione, por favor! – O moreno implorou.

- É Tom Riddle, Harry. Dumbledore acha que ele está tentando controlar Little Aiming de novo. – Dessa vez Hermione parou em frente a Harry, com um ar de descontrolada em suas feições. – Ele tem pessoas infiltradas na prefeitura. Riddle pretende assumir o posto que deveria ter sido dele e dessa vez ele vai acabar com Little Aiming de dentro pra fora.

- Isso é apenas o que Dumbledore acha, não é? Não há provas disso. Riddle sumiu há anos e não tivemos notícias deles desde então. Ele não tentou nada contra nós.

- Harry, você lembra sob quais circunstâncias Tom Riddle iria assumir a prefeitura?

- Ele era o vice de Snape, então quando ele morreu Riddle naturalmente teria que assumir.

- Certo, mas Dumbledore disse que Snape não era o prefeito. Quero dizer, ele tinha o título, mas quem governava era Riddle. Snape seguia todas as ordens dele para que Tom Riddle ficasse no escuro até que fosse a hora de tomar seu lugar. – Hermione voltou a se agitar. – Então, Riddle estava pronto para assumir a prefeitura e é obvio que ele tinha mais de seus seguidores infiltrados. Um deles era seu preferido, depois de Snape, e iria se tornar seu vice.

- Um dos infiltrados? Não era ninguém conhecido pela população?

- Não, Riddle o colocou lá dentro para ajudá-lo. Ele era como seu braço direito ou algo do tipo.

- E Dumbledore sabe quem ele era?

- Lucius Malfoy. – Hermione parou para observar Harry arregalar os olhos rapidamente e seus lábios se entreabrirem. – Malfoy iria ser vice assim que Riddle tomasse o lugar de Snape, mas algo deu errado. Algo deu _muito _errado, Harry, e Riddle caiu antes de assumir.

- E o que Malfoy tem a ver com isso?

- Dumbledore não tem certeza, mas ele achava que Malfoy traiu Riddle e por isso ele fugiu. Mas agora que o filho de Malfoy voltou a Little Aiming, Dumbledore está hesitante. Malfoy não deixaria o filho retornar se houvesse qualquer ameaça a ele.

- Então? – Harry, que estivera sentado no sofá durante toda a narração dos fatos, levantou-se e pôs-se em frente à Hermione.

- Então, talvez Draco Malfoy tenha voltado a mando de seu pai. Ou de Riddle. Para terminar o que seu pai deixou pendente. – A morena disse devagar.

- Mas que porra? Não! Draco não tem nada a ver com Riddle! Ele nunca soube exatamente o que Malfoy fazia. – Agora era Harry quem estava andando de um lado para o outro. – Isso não faz o mínimo sentido. Talvez Lucius Malfoy não tenha ajudado Tom Riddle em nada.

- Não, Harry, há provas de que Lucius Malfoy trabalhava com Riddle como infiltrado na prefeitura. – Hermione disse baixo e lentamente, como se falasse com uma criança. – O que Dumbledore não sabe é se Malfoy tem algo a ver com a queda de Riddle.

- Talvez ele não tenha. Talvez Riddle tenha-o mandado fugir por segurança.

- E agora ele mandou seu filho voltar. – Hermione prosseguiu, finalizando o raciocínio de Harry. – Por segurança de Lucius Malfoy. O nome dele já está em jogo, Harry, poderia levantar suspeitas.

- Não. – Harry negou com a cabeça. – Malfoy é extremamente idiota, mas não a esse ponto. Ele não colocaria o filho em risco. Narcissa nunca permitiria.

- Narcissa? – Ela franziu o cenho. – Harry...

- Ah, meu deus, Hermione, cale a boca! – Harry exclamou, caindo no sofá novamente e enfiando o rosto nas mãos.

O moreno passou a respirar profundamente, puxando mais ar do que necessário. Ele sentiu quando o espaço do sofá ao seu lado afundou e a mão de Hermione subiu pelas suas costas, até seu ombro.

- Harry, talvez nada disso seja verdade, mas existem possibilidades... – Ela começou com o que parecia um tom de voz reconfortante.

- Não, Hermione, você não entende. – Harry levantou a cabeça para olhá-la no fundo dos olhos. – Draco _nunca _seria capaz de se associar a pessoas como Riddle. Tudo o que ele fez para Little Aiming... Tom Riddle destruiu tudo, Hermione. Draco não poderia. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria.

- E como você pode saber disso? – Hermione esperou por uma resposta, mas quando esta não veio, ela resolveu pressioná-lo. – Harry, todos nós estamos evitando falar sobre o que aconteceu no sábado passado, mas ninguém entende. De onde você conhece Draco Malfoy, Harry?

Harry olhou para Hermione com intensidade. Ela o encarava com olhos amigáveis e uma expressão preocupada. Ele sabia que poderia confiar nela sempre. E foi olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos de sua melhor amiga que Harry teve coragem de falar sobre Draco depois de tanto tempo.

Ao fim da história, Hermione estava segurando firme a mão de Harry, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e a respiração falha.

- Harry... – Hermione disse baixinho. – Harry, eu sinto muito. Mas depois de tudo isso, você ainda o defende? Como se ele fosse um amigo querido?

- Hermione, você escutou uma palavra do que eu acabei de falar? – Harry puxou sua mão de volta de um modo rude e levantou-se, enxugando o rosto com a manga do casaco. O moreno apoiou-se na mesa, de costas para Hermione. – Não importa se ele passou seis anos sem dar notícias, não importa se isso acabou comigo e que por muito tempo achei que fosse morrer por causa dessa dor terrível que eu sentia dentro de mim... Eu o amo, Hermione.

- Harry... – Ela chamou e levantou-se, indo em direção a ele.

- Eu me odeio por isso. Mas não se passou um dia em que eu não sentisse falta dele, por tanto tempo eu achei que havia passado a odiá-lo, mas na verdade eu estava odiando a mim mesmo por ainda amá-lo. Eu consegui viver com isso, mas agora ele voltou e eu não sei o que fazer. – Harry por fim virou para Hermione, que o puxou para um abraço. – O que eu faço, Hermione?

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. – A morena repetiu. – Eu sinto muito mesmo. Ninguém mais sabe disso?

- Blaise. Ele era amigo de Draco também. Do colégio. Nós estávamos sempre juntos. – Harry sorriu amargamente. – Me surpreende que ele ainda não tenha arrombado minha porta só pra me dar um abraço ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Eu o vi enfrentando Malfoy no hospital.

- Ele não devia fazer isso. – Harry negou com a cabeça. – Pode causar-lhe problemas.

- Eu sinceramente acho que Andrômeda está esperando que algo assim aconteça mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Hermione disse com ar pensativo, voltando a focar-se em Harry logo em seguida. – Você vai ficar bem, Harry?

- Eu estive bem durante esses seis anos, não estive? – O moreno disse com um pequeno sorriso forçado.

- Esteve? – Ela questionou inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

Harry apenas a observou por alguns segundo, inclinando-se para beijar sua testa em seguida. Hermione o abraçou novamente, com mais força dessa vez.

- Você não deveria ficar sozinho. Por que você não chama o Oliver pra ficar com você hoje à noite? – Ela sugeriu enquanto o acompanhava até a porta.

- Isso destruiria minhas tentativas de evitá-lo. Ele quer me fazer perguntas, isso é óbvio, eu só não quero respondê-las.

- Ele merece algumas respostas, Harry. Vocês estão juntos há mais de dois anos, afinal de contas.

- Eu preciso de algum tempo, Hermione. É tudo muito recente. – Quando Hermione não mostrou iniciativa para abrir a porta, Harry mesmo o fez.

- Você o ama, Harry? – Ela perguntou sinceramente.

O moreno a encarou por mais alguns segundos, que passaram lentamente.

- Eu não estarei sozinho, não se preocupe. Sirius chega de viagem hoje de tarde e eu estou indo até lá agora mesmo. Teddy, Remus e Andrômeda estão esperando por mim.

- Harry, você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Desde que eu a conheci, Hermione, você me faz perguntas que eu não sei responder. – Harry a beijou na testa novamente e foi andando em direção ao elevador, olhando por sobre o ombro antes de adentrá-lo. – Boa noite, Hermione. E obrigado.

* * *

O sol já estava se pondo quando Snuffles começou a latir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, o que era o sinal de que Sirius havia chegado em casa. Remus levantou-se do sofá tão rápido que quase derrubou Harry, que estava sentado no braço do mesmo, ao lado de Remus. Teddy foi correndo logo atrás do pai e Andrômeda apareceu no batente com um sorriso satisfeito.

Snuffles veio saltitante pelo corredor, guiando Sirius que tinha Teddy em um braço enquanto o outro estava ao redor dos ombros de Remus. O dono da casa soltou o dois para abraçar Andrômeda, quase a tirando do chão.

- Eu já disse que você é minha prima favorita, Andy? – Sirius perguntou com um tom de riso em sua voz.

- Pelo menos um milhão de vezes, Padfoot. – Andrômeda revirou os olhos, mas estava sorrindo.

- Padfoot! – Harry foi até ele assim que Andrômeda afastou-se, abraçando-o com força.

- Ora, eu achei que meus melhores amigos estariam todos aqui, mas se eu não valho a presença deles, acho que tenho que me contentar com você, garoto. – Sirius disse, retornando o abraço do afilhado e aproveitando para bagunçar ainda mais seus cabelos.

- Não seja dramático, Sirius. – Andrômeda reclamou. – Lily e James estarão chegando em breve.

- Molly e Arthur disseram que querem você almoçando na casa deles amanhã. – Remus avisou.

- Ah, mas que saudades desses almoços cheios de Weasley. – Sirius riu. – Estaremos lá amanhã, então.

- Six! Six! – Teddy chamou, puxando a barra da bermuda de Sirius.

- E você, molequinho? – Ele pegou o menino e o jogou por sobre seu ombro, segurando-o pelas pernas. – O que andou fazendo enquanto eu estava fora? Nada muito divertido, eu espero.

Andrômeda voltou para a cozinha para terminar o jantar com uma pequena ajuda de seu neto enquanto Remus, Sirius e Harry estavam no escritório. Não foi muito tempo depois que a campainha tocou. Andrômeda olhou pela janela e viu que o último resquício da luz do sol já sumira e a luz brilhava alta no céu.

- Teddy, não saia dai, eu volto em dois minutos. – Andrômeda avisou.

Desamarrando o avental de sua cintura, Andrômeda seguiu pelo longo e esguio corredor, acendendo mais uma das luminárias no caminho. Ao abrir a porta, Draco Malfoy sorriu para ela simpaticamente, sua pele pálida praticamente brilhando sob a luz da lua.

- Draco! Oh, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo mesmo. – Ela acenou para que ele entrasse e recolheu seu casaco, pendurando-o em um gancho atrás da porta que ela acabara de fechar. – Venha, Teddy está na cozinha me ajudando com o jantar.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Draco riu baixinho.

- Teddy? – Andrômeda chamou assim que pôs o primeiro pé na cozinha. O menininho estava exatamente no mesmo lugar de antes, as mangas de sua camisa enroladas até o cotovelo ao que suas mãos estavam enfiadas dentro de um recipiente branco. – Teddy, querido, esse é seu primo Draco.

- Meu primo? – Teddy analisou o loiro em questão por alguns segundos. Draco sentiu seu coração falhar algumas batidas durante aquele tempo que se arrastava, mas suspirou aliviado ao que o menino sorriu para ele. – Prazer em te conhecer, primo! Meu nome é Teddy Lupin e eu tenho quase seis anos.

- O prazer é todo meu Teddy. – Draco riu ao aceitar a mão imunda do garotinho num aperto de mão. – Meu nome é Draco Malfoy.

- E quantos anos você tem? – O menino perguntou curiosamente enquanto estendia um guardanapo para Draco limpar sua mão agora igualmente suja.

- Teddy, é muito rude perguntar a idade das pessoas. – Andrômeda repreendeu.

- Não, tudo bem. Você me disse que tem quase seis, então é justo que eu diga quantos anos eu tenho. – Draco ponderou. – Eu tenho quase 25, Teddy.

- Quase 25? – Teddy inclinou a cabeça e encarou Draco. – Isso é muito.

- Teddy! – Andrômeda censurou enquanto Draco apenas ria.

- Mas que merda você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – O riso de Draco morreu ao que Harry o encarava do batente da porta da cozinha.

- Harry, não enquanto Teddy estiver presente. – Lupin, que estava logo atrás do moreno, ao lado de Sirius, o recriminou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

- Esse é meu primo, Harry. – O menininho apresentou contente. – O nome dele é Draco Malfoy e ele tem quase 25 anos.

- Que interessante. – Harry disse ironicamente. – Agora, Teddy, por que você não vai brincar com Sirius enquanto eu converso com seu primo?

- Vamos, Teddy. – Andrômeda pegou o menino pela mão e seguiu em direção à sala, passando por Harry. – Harry, por favor...

- Eu falo com você em um minuto, Andrômeda. – Ele cortou, adentrando a cozinha, mas ainda permanecendo a uma boa distância do rapaz loiro.

Eles apenas se encararam enquanto a comoção dos outros presentes ia dando-se fim. Quando os dois estavam finalmente sozinhos, Harry permitiu-se dar um sorriso sarcástico.

- Agora eu repito: que _merda _você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Ele disse entre dentes.

- Ora, como eu pude me esquecer do quão gracioso você pode ser, Potter? – Draco deu o mesmo sorriso sarcástico. – Bem, pode ter fugido da sua percepção, mas Andrômeda por acaso é minha tia. Teddy e Sirius por acaso são meus primos. E esta casa _por acaso _é da família da minha mãe. Agora eu me pergunto o que _você _está fazendo aqui, Potter.

Em passadas rápidas Harry estava a poucos centímetros de Draco. Suas respirações se misturavam no ar, a de Harry estando alterada, mas eles apenas se encararam nos segundos seguintes. Era quase possível ouvir o tique-taque do relógio de parede sobre o barulho de seus corações acelerados.

- Deus, eu quase tinha esquecido o quanto eu te odeio, Malfoy. – Harry disse, rangendo os dentes.

- Fico feliz que você se recorde agora. – Draco respondeu secamente.

- Por que você está aqui?

- Andrômeda queria que eu conhecesse Teddy, mas eu não vejo como isso tem alguma coisa a ver com você.

- Tem a ver comigo a partir do momento em que você se mete na minha vida. Eu realmente imaginei que você fosse ficar o mais distante possível do meu caminho, mas vendo que isso não vai acontecer, eu devo mencionar essa minha vontade. – E como se fosse possível, Harry se aproximou ainda mais, seus narizes agora quase tocando. – Fique fora do meu caminho, Malfoy.

- Essa também é minha família, Potter. – Draco o observou, seus olhos cinza olhando fundo nos verdes.

- Apenas quando lhe é conveniente que seja. A cada seis anos, talvez?

E sem dizer mais nada, Harry afastou-se, quase causando a queda de Draco, que parecia estar sendo mantido de pé pela força que emanava do corpo dos dois e se encontrava no pouco espaço que os separavam. O loiro mal havia conseguido se recompor e Harry já não estava mais no cômodo. Sem falar com Andrômeda ou qualquer outra pessoa, Draco fez seu caminho até a porta, pegou seu casaco e foi embora.

* * *

No sábado, enquanto o sol se punha, Hermione juntou suas pastas e anotações e bateu na porta do apartamento de Harry. Por Ron estar de plantão no Corpo de Bombeiros, era estranho para ela tentar fazer decisões sobre o planejamento do casamento sem seu noivo estar atrapalhando o tempo todo ou, ao pedir sua opinião, receber resposta como "eu tenho certeza que você vai fazer a escolha certa" ou "Eu gosto de tudo que você gosta, Mione" – o que era uma mentira solidária.

Hermione esperava conseguir convencer Harry a de fato ajudá-la e ter sua opinião sincera, mas a morena foi deixada confortavelmente sentada no sofá da sala do amigo enquanto ele dava desculpas sobre precisar lavar os pratos, preparar algo para eles jantarem – mesmo após Hermione ter dito que já havia comido –, amaciar as almofadas do sofá, das poltronas e seus travesseiros.

Ela tentara trabalhar mesmo assim, vendo catálogos com fotos para o bolo, outro com modelos para o envelope dos convites e outro com combinações de cores para a decoração da igreja e da recepção. Sempre irritantemente organizada, Hermione fazia anotações em um caderno à parte quando um barulho de vidro quebrando a atingiu, vindo da cozinha.

Deixando a pasta que estava em seu colo cair, Hermione levantou-se num pulo e correu em direção ao barulho, chamando por Harry alto o suficiente para que ele a escutasse.

Ao alcançar a porta, a morena avistou primeiramente o amigo com uma expressão de dor e contrariedade, sua mão sob a água corrente da torneira que adquiria um tom avermelhado ao atingir seu fundo e descer pelo ralo. No chão, diversos cacos de vidro transparente brilhavam sob a luz branca da cozinha, um deles com uma ponta protuberante manchada com o mesmo tom de escarlate que a água suja no fundo da pia.

- Harry! – Ela exclamou, alcançando a toalha de enxugar pratos que estava esquecida sobre mesa e enrolando-a sobre o corte na palma do moreno. – Segure isso com firmeza, eu vou buscar um pouco de gaze e esparadrapo no meu apartamento. Eu não acho que o corto foi fundo, mas reze pra não ter sido mesmo...

E Hermione seguiu falando sobre levar Harry para o hospital até chegar em seu apartamento. Harry apenas encostou-se ao balcão, apertando o nó do pano em sua mão como lhe fora ordenado.

Quando Hermione retornou, trazendo consigo uma maleta branca e retangular, ela o empurrou de volta para a sala e disse que Harry sentasse no sofá. Durante todo o processo de limpeza do ferimento a morena reclamava sobre o descuido do amigo, mas Harry também não protestou ou se defendeu em momento nenhum.

Ao fim da comoção, Hermione deixou o moreno no mesmo local e pôs-se a livrar-se dos vestígios do acidente no chão da cozinha.

- Harry? – Ela chamou enquanto se aproximava, quase meia hora depois. – Harry, eu sei que há algo que você não está me contando.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Harry disse simplesmente, seus olhos fechados.

- Tem a ver com Draco Malfoy? – O moreno pode perceber que a interrogação no fim daquela sentença fora adiciona de última hora, ao que Hermione claramente pretendia fazer uma afirmação.

- Aparentemente tudo gira ao redor dele agora que ele voltou. – Ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, abrindo os olhos e encarando a expressão preocupada de Hermione. – Você disse que queria ajuda com o casamento...

- Harry, não. – Hermione negou com a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. – Lily me telefonou. Ela ficou preocupada quando soube do que houve na casa de Sirius.

- O que ele estava fazendo lá? – O moreno perguntou, sem realmente esperar uma resposta.

- Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa, mas é obvio que eu não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. – Harry lançou um olhar cético para a amiga, que revirou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso. – Bem, foi um convite de Andrômeda. Ela parece gostar muito dele, mas é estranho ela convidar alguém do hospital para jantar na casa dela. Principalmente por ele ser novo...

- Andrômeda é tia de Draco. – Ele explicou rapidamente para evitar que Hermione começasse a criar as teorias mais loucas. – Narcissa é irmã dela e tia de Draco, o que o faz primo de Sirius, Tonks e Teddy.

- Eles são da mesma família? – Hermione mais exclamou do que perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

- Andrômeda disse que o convidou para que Draco pudesse conhecer Teddy. Eu acredito que cheguei logo após as apresentações. – Harry soltou um muxoxo. – Eu deveria ter simplesmente dado as costas e ido embora. Teddy ficou muito chateado por Draco ter ido embora antes do jantar e sem se despedir.

- Você faz soar tão fácil, Harry, quando você mesmo sabe que não é. Se você possível para você fazer isso com tanta facilidade, eu tenho certeza que você teria feito. É mais do que óbvio que Malfoy é capaz de causar em você reações que eu não vi você esboçar nos seis anos em que te conheço.

- Pois é, ele sempre teve esse poder sobre mim. – Ele disse tentando lutar contra um sorriso.

- E você sabe que não pode ignorar isso, primeiramente por ser impossível. O que você disse a ele ontem?

- Que Andrômeda, Sirius e Teddy eram de sua família apenas quando era conveniente. De seis em seis anos, para ser mais exato. – O moreno disso com um quê de arrependimento em sua voz.

- Oh, Harry. – Hermione soltou um suspiro de decepção. – Se apaixonar de verdade é tão difícil. Achar alguém com quem você pode se imaginar envelhecendo e essa ser a pessoa certa é tão raro. Talvez se você pudesse falar com ele...

- E ignorar o que ele fez? Hermione, se coloque no meu lugar. Como você se sentiria se Ron anunciasse hoje que iria embora, que deixaria você para trás e você _nunca mais _tivesse qualquer notícia dele. – Enquanto Harry falava os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas rapidamente. – E seis anos depois, seis anos os quais você passou tentando superá-lo e tentando fazer a dor passar, ele voltasse como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Em resposta, Hermione apenas sacudiu a cabeça e uma lágrima solitária escapou, escorrendo por sua bochecha, fazendo seu caminho até o queixo da morena e pingando em seu colo.

- É como se nós tivéssemos construído uma história de mais de seis anos com outros seis vazios. É horrível pensar como poderia ter sido se ele tivesse ficado e é por isso que eu não consigo nem ao menos olhar para ele. Promessas foram quebradas, sonhos arruinados, palavras não ditas. Foram seis anos de pura perda de tempo onde eu estive o tempo todo tentando encontrar um lugar pra mim, tentando mudar as ideias e conceitos que o pai dele colocava em sua cabeça.

- Então a culpa é do pai dele...

- Eu tentei acreditar nisso também, mas Draco podia muito bem questionar Lucius quando queria. Narcissa estava sempre do lado dele, então Lucius não tinha muita escolha, mas quando o assunto era eu, o tópico parecia inexistente.

- Harry... – Hermione tentou novamente.

- Hermione, não me faça mais falar sobre ele. Por favor. – Harry implorou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Não há nada mais que você precise saber além do fato de que Draco fez suas escolhas da maneira mais egoísta possível e eu planejo fazer isso também, mesmo que com seis anos de atraso.

Hermione apenas assentiu, enxugando seus olhos e sacudindo a cabeça lentamente. Dessa vez ela aceitou a sugestão de Harry quando ele voltou a mencionar a organização do casamento e as horas seguintes resumiram-se a páginas e mais páginas de catálogos, modelos e anotações.


	7. Time To Heal

Capítulo 6  
_Time to heal_

Pela terceira vez naquele dia Harry apagou mensagens de voz deixadas em seu celular por Oliver. Em todas elas ele dizia que sentia falta do moreno e que precisava falar com ele urgentemente. Harry sinceramente não sabia o que "urgente" significava no dicionário do rapaz, porque certamente havia coisas muito mais urgentes a serem tratadas naquele momento.

Como, por exemplo, o estado crítico no qual se encontrava Melttown, a cidade vizinha a Little Aiming. Tarde da noite do domingo, o prefeito de Melttown entrara em contato com Dumbledore pedindo pelo amor de todas as coisas nas quais ele acreditava que ele mandasse qualquer tipo de ajuda financeira e/ou profissional.

Por algum motivo – o qual os investigadores da própria cidade e os enviados de Little Aiming tentavam descobrir qual era – todo o dinheiro da cidade estava, literalmente, desaparecendo. Todo o comércio estava segurando-se por um único fio e seu romper era temido por muitos.

E era nisso que Harry estava pensando, honestamente. Little Aiming estivera nessa mesma posição há alguns anos e talvez isso fosse um aviso – ou talvez fosse apenas o resultado de um governo ruim. A manchete do jornal daquela manhã gritava a situação na qual a cidade vizinha se encontrava. Os cidadãos de Little Aiming estavam informados e não havia com o que se preocupar ainda.

Claro que era nisso que o moreno de olhos verdes estava pensando, e não no fato de ele ter visto Draco Malfoy conversando com Neville no quintal de sua casa na manhã anterior, quando Harry estava na casa de seus pais. Não havia nada no que se pensar quando Draco riu alto de algo que Neville havia dito e Harry havia esquecido a beleza de ouvir aquele som até então.

Os quintais das duas casas – a dos Potter e a dos Malfoy – eram divididos por uma cerca viva de um metro e nada mais. Nunca fora necessário, durante todo o tempo em que o local era ocupado pelos Malfoy, aumentar a cerca ou adquirir alguma outra coisa que lhes desse um pouco mais de privacidade.

Lily havia lhe dito que Draco não passava muito tempo em casa, mas Neville estava tentando reconstruir o jardim, ao que a única coisa que parecia realmente viva era a cerca que dividia os espaços. Sempre gentil, sua mãe oferecia almoço e um pequeno lanche a Neville, que passou a aceitar após a insistência diária.

Uma pequena batida soou na porta do escritório de Harry e ele rezou para que não fossem más notícias, mas rapidamente permitiu que a pessoa entrasse. O moreno quase deixou um xingamento escapar alto de sua boca quando a cabeça de Oliver surgiu na fresta, sorridente.

- Você está ocupado? – Ele perguntou com certa expectativa.

- No momento não. Pode entrar. – Harry forçou um pequeno sorriso e acenou para a poltrona em frente à mesa, onde Oliver sentou. – A que devo sua visita?

- Eu não tenho muito tempo, infelizmente. Vou ter que ir treinar o pessoal da Universidade em menos de uma hora, mas quis aproveitar esse tempo para vir falar com você. – Oliver explicou com um tom de voz forçadamente calmo. – Você recebeu minhas mensagens?

- Claro. Todas as oito que você mandou. Desculpe por não ter respondido, mas se você tiver visto o jornal desta manhã, acho que não precisarei explicar nada. – O moreno disse com simpatia.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou e Harry esperou que ele continuasse para saber do que ele estava falando exatamente. – Você não atende meus telefonemas, não responde minhas mensagens e nunca está em casa quando eu vou até seu apartamento. Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?

- É claro que não. – Harry sacudiu a cabeça e de repente ele estava se sentindo a pior pessoa no mundo. – Não tem nada a ver com você, Oliver.

- Agora você me vai sair com "o problema não é você, sou eu"? – Harry quis rir, por que era exatamente isso. – Nós nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, Harry. E eu sinceramente achei que estava indo tudo bem, que _nós _estávamos mais do que bem. Até aquela noite no bistrô, quando você parecia estar passando mal e sumiu por alguns dias. Você sabe que pode falar comigo.

- Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas eu não posso. – Ele baixou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

- Já se passaram mais de duas semanas. Eu estou sentindo sua falta. – Oliver escorregou até a ponta da poltrona, inclinando-se o máximo que podia sobre a mesa de Harry, forçando-o a levantar o rosto e olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Levantando-se para se aproximar ainda mais, Oliver o beijou.

A maciez dos lábios do outro rapaz não era mais nenhuma surpresa para Harry, assim como sua gentileza, mas a grande novidade era a falta do friozinho em sua barriga quando Oliver agia tão apaixonado.

Harry sentiu quando Oliver segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, acariciando suas bochechas com os polegares, escorregando uma delas para as mechas de seu cabelo em seguida. Levado pela familiaridade da situação, guiado por movimentos automáticos, Harry o puxou pela gravata listrada azul e cinza que Oliver usava e se entregou ao beijo.

A posição com certeza era desconfortável para Oliver, provavelmente ele tinha medo que qualquer movimento brusco de sua parte poderia fazer Harry parar, mas mesmo assim o rapaz fez jus à atração que Harry sentia por ele.

Quando ambos precisaram respirar, Oliver colou suas testas, suas duas mãos ainda nos cabelos negros de Harry, e deu um sorriso estupidamente brilhante. Harry também sorriu, dando um pequeno beijo nos lábios sorridentes do rapaz antes de se afastar e levantar-se.

Oliver o seguiu, parando atrás dele quando Harry encostou-se ao parapeito da janela e enlaçou sua cintura com um abraço. Aquela sensação também não era nova, a do peito definido de Oliver contra suas costas, mas o moreno recostou-se nele mesmo assim.

- Eu senti sua falta. – Oliver sussurrou em seu ouvido, ainda sorrindo.

Harry apenas se encolheu nos braços do rapaz, suspirando enquanto observava os poucos carros e muitos pedestres do lado de fora da janela. Muitos rostos conhecidos passaram e os dois permaneceram naquela mesma posição até o relógio de pulso de Oliver começar a apitar.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Ele avisou, colocando as mãos na cintura de Harry para girá-lo e colocá-lo de frente para ele. – Quando sair daqui vá até meu apartamento. Eu realmente estou sentindo sua falta, Harry.

Com um último beijo, uma piscadela e um sorriso promissor, Oliver deixou Harry sozinho em seu escritório novamente, pensando em nada além da situação de Melttown.

* * *

Harry estava prestes a descer até o apartamento de Oliver quando a campainha tocou. Ele havia decidido ir por que Harry acreditava que o outro rapaz não havia ligado sua reação a presença de Draco, então, enquanto Oliver não fizesse perguntas, Harry estaria satisfeito.

O moreno abriu a porta para ver o sorriso amigável de Blaise, que ainda usava o jaleco branco com seu nome bordado e o emblema do hospital. Harry tentou não encarar muito, mas o rapaz ficava extremamente atraente naquela vestimenta.

- Veio cobrar o autografo que eu lhe prometi? – Harry deu um passo para o lado e deixou Blaise adentrar o local.

- Hoje não, mas agradeço a oferta. – Ele deu uma piscadela e sorriu. – Você resolveu se enfiar dentro deste apartamento e não me dar mais notícias, então o único jeito de falar com você, aparentemente, é vir até aqui.

- Blaise, por favor, eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu, está bem? Eu já falei e ouvi o suficiente de pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas. – Com um suspiro cansado, Harry tirou os óculos e massageou a ponte de seu nariz.

- Do que você está falando? – Blaise perguntou franzindo o cenho. – Eu vim aqui por que acabei de voltar do hospital e descobri que não tenho nada descente para comer na minha geladeira.

- Você quer que eu cozinhe pra você? – Harry riu. – Sinto muito. Mesmo se eu estivesse disposto a fazer isso, não poderia. Oliver está me esperando no apartamento dele.

- Uh, teremos um _ménage a trois _esta noite, então. – Blaise disse de maneira oferecida.

- Dificilmente. E com você usando esse jaleco eu não iria querer dividir. – Ele explicou com um pequeno sorriso, cruzando os braços.

- Ora, ora, ora. – Blaise riu. – Harry Potter tem um fetiche.

Com passos felinos Blaise foi se aproximando do outro rapaz, puxando-o pela gola da camisa quando pôde alcançá-la. Harry apenas sorriu. Há tempos ele já havia se acostumado com essas atitudes de Blaise.

- Você deveria ir me visitar no hospital qualquer dia desses, Harry. Nós iríamos nos divertir muito, sem nem ao menos deixar minha sala.

- Você deveria pensar duas vezes antes de fazer esse tipo de proposta, Blaise. – Ele avisou assim que o rapaz se afastou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Por quê?

- Eu posso acabar aceitando. – Harry piscou e alinhou sua camisa branca, rindo quando Blaise grunhiu e murmurou alguma reclamação.

- Oliver tem muita sorte. – Blaise resmungou e jogou-se no sofá da sala, folgando a gravata em seu pescoço e abrindo os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa.

- O que você realmente veio fazer aqui, Blaise? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu vi a manchete do jornal de hoje.

- Parou de roubar os de Ginny?

- Até parece. – Blaise bufou e os dois riram. – É preocupante para nós o que está acontecendo em Melttown, você não acha?

- Eu estou tentando não ligar um evento ou outro, mas é alarmante. – Ele suspirou.

- Você teve mais alguma notícia?

- Dumbledore mandou toda ajuda que pôde e o prefeito de Melttown pediu ajuda a outras cidades vizinhas também, mas acho que sem saber exatamente onde se encontra o problema, fica difícil resolver a situação.

- E se for Riddle? – Blaise perguntou com certo receio.

- Dumbledore está esperando mais algum sinal, mais algum alerta, e se ele suspeitar que seja Riddle, todos nós seremos colocados em alerta.

- Little Aiming está mais forte agora. Precauções passaram a ser tomadas. Talvez não tenhamos tantos problemas se ele tentar alguma coisa dessa vez.

- O problema é que Riddle não é estúpido, Blaise. Ele vai ter pensado em tudo isso. Nas precauções e em nossas preocupações. Riddle vai saber por onde atacar.

- Hermione disse que Dumbledore está suspeitando de seguidores dele estarem infiltrados na prefeitura. Talvez ele vá começar por lá. – Blaise deu de ombros.

- Talvez seja isso que ele espera que nós pensemos.

- Como você consegue dormir a noite, Harry? – Ele brincou, levantando-se.

- Quando foi que eu disse que consigo? – Harry respondeu e o seguiu até o elevador.

* * *

Na sexta-feira tudo o que Draco queria era cair na cama e dormir pelo resto do ano. A semana havia sido cheia no hospital e os jornais matinais traziam notícias sobre a situação de Melttown, a cidade vizinha. Ele estava um tanto quanto assustado com a velocidade com a qual a cidade estava ruindo, declarando oficialmente um estado de emergência.

Draco inclusive pensara em ligar para Cedric e desmarcar o jantar no Centro para o qual ele o havia convidado, mas fora a surpresa que ele teve ao pisar na sala de estar de sua casa que o fez mudar completamente de ideia.

- Draco, querido. – Narcissa exclamou, levantando-se rápida e graciosamente da poltrona onde ela relaxadamente bebericava uma xícara de chá. – Eu não o esperava de volta tão cedo, mas fico muito feliz em vê-lo novamente. Eu estava em Londres morrendo de saudados do meu filho.

- Mãe? – Draco arregalou os olhos. – Pelo amor de Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Ora, Draco, depois de passar tantos anos tornando você esse homem digno que você é hoje em dia eu esperava uma recepção mais calorosa, sinceramente. – Ela reclamou, aproximando-se dele para beijar-lhe as bochechas.

- Sem drama, mãe, não faz o seu estilo. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava apenas com saudades e me senti muito sozinha em Londres, seu pai anda ocupado com algo que ele prefere não me dizer o que é. – Narcissa fez um movimento vago com a mão e voltou para sua poltrona.

- Então você resolveu vir até aqui? Por que, exatamente?

- Eu sou sua mãe, Draco, e quer você queira ou não, você precisa de mim. Se você adoecer, quem vai cuidar de você? – Ela perguntou, exasperada.

- Mãe, eu sou médico. – Draco observou.

- _Pediatra_. – Narcissa corrigiu. – E você não é mais uma criança, querido.

Draco apenas a encarou. Ali estava Narcissa Malfoy com toda sua amabilidade e graça, sendo adorável como sempre, e Draco riu alto. Ele não havia percebido até vê-la bem na sua frente, mas Draco sentira falta de sua mãe.

- A propósito, querido, eu acho que você precisa mesmo de minha ajuda. – Ela sussurrou como se conspirasse contra algo. – Quero dizer, quando se trata de contratar serviçais, você não tem tanto aptidão quanto eu, e não tem problema é claro, esse é o meu dever, mas esse seu mordomo é muito estranho.

- Mordomo? – Draco franziu o cenho. – Eu não tenho um mordomo.

- Bem, ele se apresentou como Neville e quando eu pedi que ele me fizesse um chá, ele me olhou como se eu tivesse duas cabeças. – Narcissa riu contidamente.

- Você pediu para Neville preparar chá? – Ele segurou mais uma risada alta. – E ele fez?

- Você acha? – Ela olhou para o filho com uma expressão de obviedade. – Havia uma adorável senhorita com ele, Luna. Ela se ofereceu para fazer e devo dizer que ela sim é uma boa empregada. Foi uma boa escolha, querido, estou orgulhosa.

- Mãe, Neville é meu jardineiro e Luna é ajudante dele. – Draco explicou após uma crise de risos onde Narcissa apenas o assistiu com um pequeno sorriso. – Eu o contratei para tentar reconstruir o quintal.

- Oh. – Narcissa olhou por cima do ombro, na direção de onde o jardim se encontrava. – Bem, isso explica muita coisa. – Ela afirmou com a cabeça e voltou a observar seu filho. – Enfim, e como está Harry? Mal posso esperar para vê-lo novamente.

Em um segundo o bom humor e o fantasma da risada do loiro se foram. Narcissa obviamente percebera a mudança repentina do humor de seu filho, mas ela apenas permaneceu ali sentada, analisando cada movimento dele enquanto tranquilamente tomava o chá que fora feito por Luna.

- Ele mudou muito nesses seis anos? – A loira perguntou com uma inocente curiosidade.

- Não, não muito. – Aquela era apenas uma pequena mentira, afinal Harry não havia mudado muito, mas ele estava estupidamente mais bonito.

- Tenho certeza que ele continua adorável. Quando eu poderei vê-lo?

- Por aqui? – Draco riu amargamente. – Talvez se você olhar pelo batente da porta ou pela janela da sala seja possível vê-lo quando ele vier visitar os pais. Ou então é só ir até a casa de Andrômeda que ele poderá estar presente. É apenas uma questão de sorte.

- Oh, minha querida irmã. – Narcissa lamentou-se dramaticamente. – Preciso vê-la urgentemente, é claro. E o pequeno Teddy, você o conheceu?

- Ah, sim, ele é um ótimo menino. – O loiro sorriu diante a lembrança da criança. – Muito inteligente e cheio de vida.

- Ele tem o espírito de Tonks, então. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça como se fizesse uma confirmação mental.

- Andrômeda ainda não me disse os reais motivos da morte dela.

- Ora, Draco, esse não é o tipo de conversa que se tem durante um jantar ou numa manhã de trabalho. Quando for o momento certo, eu sei que ela vai lhe contar tudo, apenas não a pressione. – Narcissa pediu. – Você acha que Lupin está fazendo um bom trabalho com Teddy?

- Bem, eu não tive muito tempo com ele. Não passamos muito das apresentações. – Draco murmurou, seguindo até as escadas, mas sua mãe veio logo atrás.

- Por quê?

- Fomos interrompidos. – Ele deu de ombros e continuou subindo.

- Por quem?

- Pessoas. – O loiro respondeu por cima do ombro apenas para ter certeza de que sua mãe o estava seguindo.

- Draco!

- Harry, Lupin e Sirius. – O primeiro nome fora dito mais rápido e mais baixo, enquanto os dois últimos foram alongados e mais demoradamente pensados para que a lista parecesse mais longa.

- Querido, você sabe que fugir dos seus problemas não vai levá-lo a lugar nenhum, não sabe? Eu fico muito chateada vendo-o assim. Eu me lembro de como você e Harry costumavam ser sempre tão unidos, sempre tão amigos, e esse tipo de coisa não simplesmente some.

- Simplesmente? – Draco riu. – Não é _simples_, mãe. Eu cometi um erro e agora estou tendo que arcar com as consequências. Eu tentei colocar a culpa em outra pessoa, mas agora eu sei que ela é inteiramente minha. Eu fui fraco.

- Fraco não entra na sua lista de adjetivos, meu filho. – Narcissa negou com a cabeça, sentando-se na beira da cama de Draco, quanto este seguiu seu caminho até seu quarto. – Você não pode desistir, Draco.

- Não há desistência quando não há pelo que se lutar. – Ele respondeu e em seguida virou-se para seu guarda roupa para procurar algo para vestir mais tarde.

- Como você pode dizer que não há pelo que se lutar? – A loira soou horrorizada.

- Harry seguiu em frente, mãe. Eu ter voltado para Little Aiming também fora um erro meu. Eu deveria ter pensado no que isso provocaria. – Draco suspirou. – Você tem alguma ideia do quanto dói vê-lo por ai com um idiota pendurado em seu braço quando ele nem ao menos suporta olhar pra mim? Se por acaso você souber o que eu devo fazer para tirar aquela expressão de desprezo do rosto dele toda vez que ele me olha, eu ficaria eternamente grato.

- Querido, você tem que ser eternamente grato a mim por eu ter lhe carregado na minha barriga por nove meses e lhe criado. – Narcissa observou. – Mas quanto ao assunto anteriormente tratado, é você mesmo quem vai mudar a impressão de Harry sobre você, Draco. E, sinceramente, ficar aqui atrás do que vestir para sair com outra pessoa não o trará de volta, pode ter certeza disso.

- É mais complicado que isso. – Ele murmurou.

- E vocês complicam muito mais. – A loira resmungou, revirando os olhos. – Deus, os dois são adultos, homens feitos, sentem e conversem como pessoas civilizados ao invés de ficarem com discussões e um jogando sal nas feridas do outro. Eu sei que é isso que vocês fazem, mas tente outra abordagem. Surpreenda-o, querido, e talvez ele possa lhe dar uma nova chance.

Draco não havia percebido que sua mãe havia levantado do colchão confortável e agora estava há alguns passos de distancia dele, os quais foram rapidamente cortados para que Narcissa beija-se sua testa, deixando o quarto em seguida.

* * *

Harry abriu o armário e tirou algumas caixas da prateleira superior, colocando-as no chão até que ele tivesse acesso ao que procurava. No fundo, praticamente escondida, havia uma pasta preta com aparência de em algum momento no passado ter sido frequentemente manuseada.

Draco subiu as escadas num ritmo mais lento, continuando a caminhar ao longo do corredor ao invés de dobrar à direita e ir para seu quarto. Ele parou em frente a uma porta de madeira escura e entalhada, girando a maçaneta de cobre frio e adentrando o local.

As mãos de Harry tremiam quando ele sentou-se no sofá com a pasta em seu colo. Ele passou as páginas e seu coração acelerou enquanto em sua mente ele revivia com as lembranças que cada imagem lhe trazia.

Após fechar a porta atrás de si, Draco deu uma volta no cômodo, o tempo todo evitando encarar seu reflexo nas paredes espelhadas. O carpete puramente branco contrastava perfeitamente com o piano preto, chamando todas as atenções para ele quando a luz refletia em ambos.

Com um suspiro trêmulo, Harry deixou seu desenho preferido aberto e pousou a pasta sobre a mesinha, alcançando uma folha em branco e um lápis preto em seguida. Encontrando uma posição confortável no sofá, seus olhos fecharam-se por alguns segundo antes de sua mão começar a correr sobre o papel.

Draco sentou-se no banco igualmente preto, sua postura ajustando-se automaticamente. Com apenas alguns segundos de hesitação, ele abriu a tampa para revelar as teclas brancas convidando-o. Experimentalmente Draco passou a ponta dos dedos sobre elas, sem realmente aperta-las, apenas sentindo-as.

O queixo angular que surgira na folha era dolorosamente familiar, assim como um pequeno sorriso que foi tomando forma sob a ponta ágil do lápis que se encontrava firme na mão de Harry.

Dando alguns suspiros profundos, Draco deixou seus dedos afundarem-se nas teclas e a melodia encheu o quarto automaticamente. Algumas notas tristes atingiram os ouvidos do loiro e prosseguiram contando sua história.

Conforme mais alguns traços conhecidos iam aparecendo, o tremor nas mãos de Harry diminua até cessar completamente. A forma do nariz dera abertura para as sobrancelhas e os olhos, onde o moreno se deixara guiar pela memória.

O ritmo que batia contra as paredes agora era frenético e há algum tempo Draco havia fechado os olhos, deixando a emoção pulsar em suas veias como se fossem sua própria. Enquanto seus dedos corriam sobre as teclas, ele se juntava a eles. Ele correra para longe, o mais longe que podia, sua respiração estava acelerada e suas mãos trêmulas, mas ele estava familiarmente seguro.

Todas as feições aristocráticas já se mostravam contra o papel puramente branco, contrastando com os riscos pretos do lápis. A emoção nos olhos cinza fora o que o fizera prender a respiração e reprimir um soluço – saudades.

Draco.

O frenesi chegava ao fim e o coração do loiro bombeava com força, fazendo-o sentir-se preso naquele cômodo que de repente parecia pequeno demais. Enquanto a emoção o guiava, Draco se deixou levar até que ela se acalmasse, restando apenas o reflexo da lembrança dela mesma nos olhos esmeralda. Havia um nó em sua garganta, algo queimava atrás de seus olhos e suas mãos tremiam como consequências daquele sentimento – medo.

Harry.

Há seis anos Draco não tocava piano. Há seis anos Harry não desenhava. Há seis eles não se viam. E de repente tudo mudou.


	8. Changed Your Thinking

Capítulo 7  
_Changed your thinking_

Março chegava ao fim conforme o sol se punha no horizonte e uma brisa fresca passou a soprar contra o rosto de Draco quando ele desceu do carro e caminhou até a porta da frente. Narcissa o acompanhava de perto, parando apenas um passo atrás de seu filho e observando os arredores com um suspiro nostálgico, o vento levantando seus cabelos loiros e balançando a barra de seu vestido.

Andrômeda fora quem abrira a porta, um sorriso contente controlado tremendo em seus lábios quando seus olhos castanhos caíram na figura de sua irmã. Draco cumprimentou sua tia rapidamente e adentrou a casa, deixando sua mãe e sua tia presas num abraço no batente da porta.

- Draco! – Gritou o garotinho que vinha correndo pelo corredor esguio e comprido.

Draco ajoelhou-se no chão no momento exato em que Teddy jogou-se em seu abraço, envolvendo os braços magros ao redor do pescoço do loiro. Draco riu, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos do menino quando este se afastou com um sorriso no rosto e as maçãs do rosto róseas.

- Você vai ficar para jantar dessa vez, não é? – Ele pediu com uma súplica no olhar.

- Eu prometo que fico. – Draco estendeu a mão para Teddy, selando a promessa.

- Ora, ora. – Sirius apareceu no último degrau da escada e o loiro levantou-se. – Não tive a oportunidade de expressar minha satisfação em rever-lhe da última vez que você esteve aqui, já que você resolveu sair correndo antes de cumprimentar o dono da casa. Cissy ficaria muito chateada com sua falta de educação, moleque.

- É ótimo ver você também, Sirius. – O loiro revirou os olhos quando o mais velho resmungou alguma coisa antes de abraçar-lhe.

- Teddy. – Ouviu-se a voz de Andrômeda. – Teddy, venha conhecer sua tia.

- Minha tia? – O garotinho perguntou, franzindo o cenho, colocando as mãos atrás das costas e encarando Narcissa.

- Esta é Narcissa, Teddy.

Teddy ajeitou sua postura e estendeu a mão para Narcissa, que curiosamente estendeu a sua para que o menininho gentilmente a segurasse e beijasse seu dorso. A cor avermelhada em suas bochechas aprofundou-se um pouco e ele fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça ao soltar a mão da loira.

- Prazer. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Mas que adorável. – Narcissa disse com um sorriso brilhante. – O prazer é meu, querido.

Durante a apresentação Lupin havia aparecido atrás de Sirius e agora observava seu filho com um sorriso satisfeito e um quê de orgulho em sua postura. Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça quando seus olhares se encontraram e o professor respondeu da mesma forma.

No passado, Lupin e Draco não eram muito de trocar palavras além de saudações e despedidas. O mais velho parecia estar constantemente esperando que Draco fizesse algo errado. Bem, talvez o loiro devesse algum crédito ao professor agora.

Narcissa sentou-se na sala de estar com Sirius e Remus após Andrômeda recusar – e elas discutirem rapidamente – a oferta de sua irmã para ajudar com o jantar. Teddy puxou Draco até a cozinha onde ele mostrou o quão útil ele podia ser quando sua avó precisava de ajuda.

O menino estava sentado sobre o balcão da pia com Draco em pé ao seu lado, os dois enchendo forminhas com massa para os bolinhos da sobremesa, quando um novo alvoroço começou. A voz de Harry atingiu o loiro como um soco em seguida. Ele arregalou os olhos, sua postura ficando tensa em um segundo.

Teddy pulou do balcão e correu em direção à voz, gritando o nome de Harry da mesma forma que ele havia gritado o de Draco. O loiro encarou sua tia com uma acusação no olhar.

- Harry sabia que você estaria aqui, Draco. – Ela explicou. – Eu mesma fiz questão de informá-lo. Se ele veio foi por escolha própria.

Os dois seguiram até a sala, onde Sirius ria de alguma coisa que James falava e Lupin escutava fazendo um movimento negativo com sua cabeça. Lily havia acabado de livrar Narcissa de um abraço, que exclamou algo ao virar-se para Harry. O moreno já estava violentamente corado quando Narcissa o puxou para um abraço.

Foi então que Lily virou-se para Draco, dando um pequeno grito agudo antes de dirigir-se a ele.

- Draco, querido! – Ela exclamou, abraçando-o da mesma forma que sua mãe havia feito com Harry. – Oh, mas é muito bom vê-lo novamente. Você se tornou um homem muito bonito. Não que eu tivesse qualquer dúvida de que isso iria acontecer.

- Obrigado, Sra. Potter. – Draco agradeceu com um sorriso simpático. – É bom revê-la também.

James veio apertar a mão de Draco logo em seguida, falando algo sobre ele ter ficado mais alto com o tempo e virando-se para Narcissa logo depois, perguntando sobre o paradeiro de Lucius.

Quando o casal recém-chegado acomodou-se na sala para ouvir Narcissa falar sobre os últimos feitos de seu marido, Teddy voltou a arrastar Draco até a cozinha, mas dessa vez sua outra mão estava puxando a de Harry também.

Teddy e Draco voltaram para seu posto de antes enquanto Harry ajudava sua tia com a ornamentação da mesa de jantar, subindo e descendo as escadas para buscar utensílios que estavam guardados há muito tempo, tendo que lavá-los antes de dispô-los na mesa.

O menininho brincou sobre a tarefa que ele e Draco tinham que cumprir ser muito mais fácil que a de Harry. O moreno riu e concordou, pegando Draco de surpresa ao perguntá-lo se ele não estava interessado em trocar. O loiro o encarou por alguns segundos antes de sorrir.

- Não, obrigado. – Ele negou e voltou a encher as forminhas.

Harry deu de ombros e fez mais uma viagem até o andar superior antes de a voz de Sirius ecoar pela casa inteira, chamando pelo nome de Andrômeda, que deixou a colher cheia de molho que tinha em sua mão cair com o susto o qual tomou.

Tanto Harry quanto Draco e Teddy morderam os lábios para não rir da reação da mais velha, que resmungou algo baixo o suficiente para seu neto não ouvir e pediu a Draco que limpasse a bagunça antes de marchar com uma expressão insatisfeita até onde seu primo estava. Quando os ouvidos de Andrômeda estavam longe o suficiente, os três caíram na gargalhada.

Por um segundo Draco se viu maravilhado com o som da risada de Harry, a qual há tempos ele não tinha o prazer de ouvir, mas então os olhares dos dois se encontraram e eles ficaram sérios. Draco pigarreou seguidamente e olhou para a bagunça feita pela delicadeza de Sirius.

- Onde eu posso achar um pano de chão? – Draco perguntou, dirigindo-se a Harry sem fixar muito seu olhar sobre o rapaz.

- Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. – O moreno fez um sinal para que Draco continuasse o que estava fazendo e sumiu por alguns segundos antes de retornar com um pano na mão.

- Draco, eu terminei! – Teddy avisou e desceu do balcão novamente, sorrindo.

Draco sorriu de volta para o garoto e abriu o forno, pedindo a Teddy que se afastasse. O loiro pegou as duas formas de bolinhos e as direcionou para dentro do forno, uma delas ameaçou cair antes de firmar-se sobre a grade.

Draco virou-se para encontrar Harry o encarando intensamente, o pano branco esquecido em sua mão. Teddy não estava mais no ambiente e a percepção de eles estarem sozinhos pesou nas costas do loiro. Harry apenas abaixou-se e concentrou-se em limpar o molho do chão.

- Eu acho que se você umedecer o pano facilita. – Draco sugeriu, aproximando-se e estendendo a mão num pedido silencioso.

- E eu acho que sou completamente capaz de limpar a porcaria do molho, Malfoy. – O moreno respondeu friamente.

- Eu nunca disse que você era incapaz, Potter, eu estou tentando ajudar, não seja orgulhoso.

- Já que você resolveu dar opinião, por que você não vai olhar a mesa de jantar? Deixe-me saber se preenche suas expectativas. – Harry levantou a cabeça e encarou Draco, que riu alto. – Do que você está rindo?

- Eu estou rindo desta situação, Potter, o que mais? – Draco inclinou-se e tomou o pano da mão de Harry. – Estamos discutindo qual é o melhor jeito de limpar o chão quando existem outras coisas...

Draco deixou sua sentença morrer no espaço entre eles. Era óbvio que os dois sabiam muito bem como aquela frase incompleta acabaria, mas ninguém arriscou. O loiro apenas umedeceu o bendito pano e devolveu-o, seus dedos roçando contra os de Harry levemente no processo.

- Eu vi você com Cedric... Várias vezes nas últimas duas semanas. – Harry disse após finalmente resolver o problema do molho.

- Ora, você por acaso anda nos perseguindo? – Draco perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não sei se fugiu da sua percepção que Little Aiming é uma cidade pequena e que não existem muitas opções de onde ir num sábado à noite. – O moreno encostou-se ao balcão onde Teddy e Draco há pouco estavam trabalhando e cruzou os braços. – O que diabos você quer com ele, Malfoy?

- Por quê? Você está com ciúmes dele? Eu achei que você tivesse namorado. Se bem que depois de vê-lo saindo com Blaise tantas vezes, eu já não tenho certeza mais de nada. Talvez Cedric seja uma de suas propriedades também, uh? – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e observou Harry. – Apesar de seu poder de observação ter sido aprimorado no decorrer dos anos, Potter, eu ainda sou melhor que você nisso.

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas a cozinha fora preenchida por Andrômeda, Narcissa e Lily, que adentraram o cômodo rindo e conversando animadamente. A loira lançou um olhar desconfiado para seu filho e observou a postura defensiva do rapaz moreno em seguida.

Não demorou muito para o jantar ser servido e Draco e Harry foram estrategicamente colocados um de frente para o outro na mesa. Claro que os dois não sabiam disso, mas havia sido uma conspiração de Lily e Narcissa.

Harry conversou com todos na mesa, sempre evitando olhar para o loiro à sua frente, enquanto este o observava falar com a atenção de um admirador. Eles discutiram a situação de Melttown, a posição de Little Aiming, e Sirius podia jurar que Harry sabia mais do que estava deixando transparecer e passou pelo menos metade do jantar tentando fazer com que o rapaz falasse.

Teddy, orgulhosamente, serviu a sobremesa quando todos se reuniram na sala de estar, alegando ele mesmo ter ajudado a fazer os bolinhos. Galantemente ele disse que esses não eram tão bons comparados ao "da tia Lily", mas que sinceramente esperava que eles gostassem. Todos riram e aceitaram os bolinhos de bom grado.

Agora o menininho estava sentado no colo de seu pai, observando os adultos conversarem enquanto mordiscavam a sobremesa. Sirius inconvenientemente fizera algumas breves perguntas a Narcissa, referentes ao estado da cidade vizinha e a possibilidade do envolvimento do marido de sua prima na situação.

Quando Narcissa mostrou-se desinteressada nas picuinhas de seu primo, Sirius resolveu atacar Draco, que não fez nada mais do que assentir enquanto o mais velho expressava sua dúvida, suspirando antes de responder.

- Eu me lembro muito bem que você foi para Londres sob o pretexto de estudar direito em Oxford. Agora imagine minha surpresa quando Andy me disse que você iria trabalhar no hospital. – Sirius deu uma de suas risadas latidas. – É uma grande mudança, uh?

- Eu fui para Londres, primeiramente, porque meus pais estavam se mudando, Sirius. – Draco explicou pacientemente, falando diretamente para Sirius, mas sentindo os olhos de Harry sobre si. – Sim, eu estava indo estudar direito em Oxford, como você disse. E eu fui, mas não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que aquele não era meu lugar. Eu havia me acomodado, porém, menos de seis meses depois eu fui para Cambridge, estudar medicina.

- Por que medicina? – Lily perguntou com uma inocência curiosa.

- Eu sempre tive facilidade com química e biologia, eu gostava das matérias. – Draco deu de ombros. – Eu achei que poderia ajudar as pessoas se eu fosse um bom advogado, eu poderia livrá-las de injustiças e coisas parecidas, mas se eu fosse um bom médico, não importa se é justo ou não, se a pessoa é um criminoso ou uma freira, meu único trabalho é salvá-la, sem julgamentos.

- E onde pediatria entrou nesse meio? – Foi a vez de Lupin expressar sua dúvida, passando os dedos entro os fios castanhos dos cabelos de seu filho, que há pouco deitara a cabeça em seu peito.

- Enquanto eu estava fazendo estágios em hospitais públicos, eu tive a oportunidade de trabalhar com algumas crianças e descobri que era o que eu realmente queria fazer. São elas que vão ser nosso futuro, então por que não fazer parte do crescimento de algumas delas? – Mais uma vez, Draco deu de ombros.

- Você não acha que seria mais bem sucedido se permanecesse em Londres, querido? – Lily perguntou, soltando um pequeno riso antes de continuar. – Sem querer desmerecer Little Aiming, mas você não vai muito longe aqui.

- Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum, Sra. Potter. – Draco riu. – Eu quero apenas fazer meu trabalho.

- É como ele mesmo me disse uma vez, – Andrômeda continuou. – eles têm médicos o suficiente em Londres, _aqui_ Draco pode fazer a diferença.

Enquanto sua tia e sua mãe o observavam com orgulho e os Potter acenavam a cabeça numa demonstração de aprovação, Draco arriscou olhar para Harry. O moreno tinha uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto, o que alarmou um pouco o loiro. O outro rapaz sempre fora fácil de ler, sempre usara seu coração na mão e suas emoções transbordavam em seus olhos, porém, naquele momento, Draco não fazia a mínima ideia do que Harry poderia estar pensando.

Harry levantou-se para recolher as xícaras de café das mãos dos mais velhos e Narcissa sugeriu que Draco o ajuda-se a levá-las de volta para a cozinha. Com apenas um aceno de cabeça, o loiro o fez e seguiu o outro rapaz até o cômodo ao lado. Draco depositou as xícaras na pia logo após Harry e virou-se novamente para fazer seu caminho de volta para a sala, sendo surpreendido pela figura do moreno parado numa postura tensa não muito longe, mas perto o suficiente para indicar que o loiro não deveria retirar-se do local.

- Muito bonito o discurso que você acabou de fazer, Malfoy, mas eu acho que sou a única pessoa nesta casa esta noite que não acreditou em uma palavra do que você disse. – Harry começou com sua voz ainda controlada. – Quanto tempo você ensaiou para conseguir convencê-los de suas excelentes intenções? Nós dois sabemos que você não dá a mínima para "o bem maior".

- Eu não dou a mínima é para a sua opinião, Potter. – Draco fez uma careta de desagrado e deu alguns passos em direção à porta. – Agora, se você me der licença.

Draco estava a poucos metros do cômodo vizinho, mas Harry o impediu de alcançar seu destino final ao colocar-se à sua frente e pousando uma mão em seu peito, fazendo-o parar de andar. Os olhos cinza se trancaram com os verdes em um estalo, o toque da mão de Harry queimava todo o interior do rapaz loiro e apenas demorados segundos depois o moreno deixou sua mão cair.

- Sem jogos, Malfoy. – A voz de Harry soou como um aviso. – Por que você está aqui?

- Você realmente quer ter essa conversa agora? – O loiro cerrou os olhos e recebeu um breve aceno de cabeça como resposta. – Pois bem. – Draco afastou-se, um tanto quanto exasperado e puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, apontando, com certa urgência, para Harry sentar-se. – O que você quer saber? Não, não, deixe-me começar pelo começo. Por que eu fui para Londres? Sim, vamos começar por ai...

- Você já deixou muito claro o porquê você...

- Há dezenas de gerações os Malfoy tiveram suas vidas guiadas por tradições e, assim como todas as vidas passadas dessa família, eu fui criado sob regras e costumes os quais me foram severamente ditados. Enquanto eu crescia me fora ensinado como eu deveria seguir minha vida, como eu deveria me portar, como eu deveria pensar e agir, quais deveriam ser minhas ambições, entre outras coisas agradáveis. Eu estava sendo criado para me tornar o Malfoy perfeito.

- Onde é que você pretende chegar com isso? – Harry perguntou, cruzando as pernas e os braços, observando o rapaz que atravessava a cozinha com longas passadas enquanto contava sua história.

- Então nós nos mudamos para Little Aiming e é ai que você entra. – Draco apontou, parando bem em frente ao rapaz e passando a fazer movimentos largos com os braços enquanto continuava. – Eu estava vivendo, cegamente, a vida que meu pai queria que eu vivesse e você nunca entendeu por que eu aceitava cada palavra do que ele dizia sem questionar, mesmo se se tratasse de algo que eu não queria ou que não fosse muito bom para mim. A princípio eu achava que você era idiota demais para entender as tradições de uma família tradicional.

- Muito obrigado. – Harry resmungou, revirando os olhos.

- Você não consegue ficar calado? – Draco perguntou, passando a mão no rosto e soltando um suspiro impaciente antes de continuar. – Quando você passou a me questionar sobre o "roteiro" o qual eu seguia tão veemente, eu passei a fazer o mesmo. Era por isso que meu pai não queria que eu passasse muito tempo com você, ele viu o que estava acontecendo, o que você fazia comigo. Eu também percebi, eventualmente, e isso me aterrorizou! – Os gestos de Draco se tornaram mais urgentes. – Por tanto tempo eu soube exatamente como agir e de repente eu não sabia mais de nada. O que eu entendia tão bem de uma hora para a outra perdeu o significado, eu perdi o controle dos meus sentimentos. Potter, eu tinha que fugir, eu tinha que recuperar o controle sobre minha própria vida e sobre mim mesmo.

Draco deu às costas por um momento, ambas as mãos em sua cintura, a cabeça baixa e a respiração acelerada e tremida. Harry levantou-se, dando alguns passos na direção da figura loira, mas parou quando ele voltou a falar.

- Esse foi o principal motivo pelo qual eu aceitei ir para Londres sem bater o pé e não me esforcei para manter qualquer tipo de contato com você. Agora imagine minha situação quando eu estava sozinho em um apartamento no bairro mais nobre de Londres e a única coisa na minha mente era você, o que você me disse, o que você me questionou. Eu passei a buscar essas respostas, eu lutei para entender a mim mesmo. – Draco suspirou e virou-se. Se o loiro se surpreendeu com a proximidade de Harry, ele não demonstrou nem comentou. – Pena que eu tenha demorado seis anos para perceber que boa parte dessas respostas havia ficado aqui em Little Aiming.

- É realmente uma pena. – Harry assentiu e deu de costas, sumindo ao passar pela porta e deixando Draco sozinho.

O loiro voltou para a sala e não se surpreendeu ao não encontrar Harry no cômodo. Draco sentou-se novamente na cadeira onde estava antes daquela intervenção, ao lado de sua mãe, e rapidamente se inteirou do novo assunto o qual era discutido entre os mais velhos.

Quando Lupin levantou-se para levar o pequeno Teddy que estava adormecido em seus braços, Narcissa e Draco levantaram-se também, alegando que já era hora de partir. Ambos se despediram de todos, Draco ganhando um beijo em cada bochecha de Lily e um convite para tomar chá e comer alguns bolinhos em sua casa quando ele tivesse tempo. O filho da ruiva, porém, não apareceu para as despedidas.

* * *

Quando os Malfoy chegaram em casa, Luna e Neville estavam conversando animados, ambos sentados na picape de Neville. O rapaz pulou para fora do automóvel e desejou boa noite aos dois, fazendo um movimento cordial em direção a Narcissa, que respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Draco, eu estou muito feliz em poder lhe dizer que eu terminei seu quintal. – Neville sorriu, mas logo em seguida franziu o cenho. – Oh, não, isso soou um pouco errado. Eu não estou querendo dizer que não gostei de trabalhar para você, não é isso, eu...

- Neville, está tudo bem, eu entendi. – Draco riu e os quatro se dirigiram a casa.

- Eu realmente espero que você goste. – Neville disse e o rapaz parecia a ponto de explodir.

Draco abriu as portas que davam para o quintal, sua mãe em seu encalço. O refletor já estava acesso, apontando convenientemente para a enorme fonte de pedra cinza no centro do espaço. Uma quimera cuspia água por sua enorme cabeça de leão.

A grama brilhava verde, não muito alta nem baixa demais, apenas o suficiente para parecer viva. A macieira já dava frutos vermelhos que faziam a boca de Draco salivar. Na parede lateral a trepadeira subia em uma direção apenas, tão viva que ameaçava engolir a casa inteira. Havia jarros e arbustos de diferentes plantas metodicamente divididos por tom, tamanho e espessura.

O balanço, a mesa e as cadeiras de jardim cintilavam como se fossem novos em folha, os encostos e assentos forrados com uma estampa interessante quando olhados de onde Draco estava. Por um momento o loiro achou que seus olhos haviam lhe pregado uma peça, pois captaram certo movimento vindo de um arbusto à sua esquerda, mas dali surgiu um coelho de olhos vermelhos, sua pelagem puramente branca brilhando com a luz da lua.

- Um coelho? – Draco questionou com um tom divertido.

- Cortesia de Charlie Weasley, um amigo nosso que possui uma clínica veterinária no Centro. – Neville explicou sorrindo. – A ideia foi de Luna. Ah, e ela mesma costurou os novos forros para os assentos após reinstaurar as cadeiras, o balanço e a mesa.

- Oh, mas ficou magnífico. – Narcissa manifestou-se, passando na frente de seu filho e adentrando o quintal, pisando na grama verde com certa nostalgia no olhar.

- De fato. – Draco concordou, observando o coelho pular de um lado para o outro e se esconder em outro arbusto ao perceber a comoção no local.

Draco pediu que Neville o acompanhasse de volta para dentro de casa. O loiro ofereceu uma xícara de chá ao outro rapaz, que fora negada educadamente. Draco pegou seu talão de cheque e o preencheu, de costas para Neville, que estava sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, calado e parecendo um tanto quanto ansioso.

- Neville, você fez um ótimo trabalho. Eu agradeço pela paciência e dedicação. – O loiro estendeu o cheque para o moreno, que hesitou.

- Draco, você já me pagou. – Neville pontuou.

- Não pelo material e nem pela ajuda de Luna. – Draco pousou o cheque sobre a mesa e o empurrou na direção do rapaz.

- O que você já me pagou cobre tudo isso. – Ele assentiu, empurrando o papel de volta.

- O que você fez naquele quintal foi incrível, Neville, eu nunca vi algo como aquilo antes. Ficou muito melhor do que quando eu era pequeno e eu ainda ganhei um coelho, ora essa! – Draco riu. – Por favor, aceite.

- Foi um presente. De um amigo. Eu passei tempo o suficiente por aqui para considerar você meu amigo. O que Luna fez foi um presente também. Eu não vou aceitar seu cheque. – Neville negou com a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro suspirou derrotado. – Você pode me deixar pagar algumas bebidas para você e para Luna amanhã, então? Você pode convidar Charlie, assim eu tenho a oportunidade de agradecer pelo meu novo bichinho de estimação. O que você me diz?

- Combinado. – O moreno riu e estendeu a mão para Draco.

* * *

Harry encostou-se contra o batente da janela sem saber que a lua refletia no fundo de suas íris verdes e que o efeito era simplesmente magnífico. O moreno suspirou, massageando a ponte de seu nariz antes de dar às costas a brisa fresca e voltar para a cama.

Cada palavra que Draco havia dito ecoava em sua mente, dando voltas e voltas. Ao fechar os olhos, lá estava o rosto do rapaz e ele era lindo demais para seu próprio bem.

Durante todo o caminho da casa de Sirius no Interior até seu apartamento no Centro Harry se puniu mentalmente por ter _quase _se deixado levar. Se ele não houvesse dado as costas naquele último minuto sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido.

Naquela mesma noite Harry voltou ao passado mais vezes do que nos seis anos anteriores. Ele lembrou-se do que Draco havia lhe dito naquela cozinha, tentando conectá-las as lembranças. E a conclusão a qual ele chegou fora: era tudo verdade.

Logo quando Draco se mudou para Little Aiming, Harry facilmente o rotulou como a criança mais mimada e convencida que ele conhecia. E deve se levar em conta que o moreno sempre estudara na escola particular de Little Aiming, onde podia se encontrar toda a população mimada da cidade. E ainda havia seu primo, Dudley, que estudava em uma escola particular _em Londres. _Bem, Draco conseguia ser pior.

Conforme os dois garotos foram crescendo juntos, ambos passaram a criar ambições para a vida futura e Harry percebera que as de Draco resumiam-se ao que seu pai queria que ele fosse um dia. "Eu quero ser juiz", "Eu quero me casar com uma mulher de família tradicional", "Eu vou ter apenas um filho" e "Eu vou ter um menino e ele vai ter o nome de uma constelação" foram algumas das coisas que Draco dissera que provava a lavagem cerebral a qual o garoto estava sendo submetido.

De fato, Harry passara, de maneira não muito amigável, a questionar as atitudes da família Malfoy, sempre discordando de seus costumes e desprezando suas tradições. O moreno devia ter quase quatorze anos quando descobriu que nenhum dos casamentos da família havia sido realizado por amor.

De forma não muito delicada, Harry perguntou a Sra. Malfoy se ela amava seu marido. Sempre elegante e graciosa, a loira riu e explicou como funcionava o casamento entre famílias tradicionais. Harry acreditava que Narcissa amava Lucius agora, assim como ele também a amava, mas a ideia de um casamento por dinheiro, títulos e poder ainda o repugnava.

Não era a toa que Harry havia confundido a cabeça de Draco. Os dois passavam praticamente o dia todo juntos, no colégio, na beira do lago, um no quarto do outro, no quintal, e Harry constantemente fazia perguntas as quais o loiro não sabia responder e que colocava à prova as crenças da família.

Enquanto eles se aproximavam dos dezoito anos, as brigas na casa dos Malfoy eram intermináveis. Harry podia ouvi-las algumas vezes, as vozes alteradas de Lucius e de Draco. No dia seguinte o loiro parecia mais fechado, mais insatisfeito. Agora Harry se perguntava se todas aquelas reações não eram resultado da confusão na cabeça do garoto.

Harry se sentia parcialmente culpado, afinal, ele não havia feito nada errado. Ele havia expressado suas suspeitas, que haviam inocentemente se tornado as de Draco também. Sem dúvida nenhuma as gerações mais velhas dos Malfoy agiam de tal forma com os mais novos que no final eles só acreditavam em uma coisa: o que estava escrito no roteiro que há centenas de anos fora criado.

O moreno que permanecia com os olhos bem abertos, deitado em sua cama às três horas da manhã havia sido a primeira pessoa na história dos Malfoy a influenciar uma geração seguinte, não tendo nenhuma relação com a família em si.

Agora Harry entendia, porque ele estava tão confuso quanto Draco. Ele fora tão inocente ao fazer tais perguntas, mas acabara virando a vida do loiro de cabeça pra baixo, colocando interrogações em sua cabeça que há tanto tempo estava tão certa de como as coisas funcionavam.

Harry concluiu que, se fosse ele no lugar de Draco, ele também fugiria.

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelo carinho de vocês. Recebi algumas PMs e estou realmente encantada com tudo que foi dito. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Mais uma vez, peço perdão por qualquer erro de digitação. Assim que eu puder, vou reler tudo. Beijos, espero que gostem.**


	9. Those Same Stars Again

Capítulo 8  
_Those same stars again_

Draco aumentou a velocidade de suas passadas em direção aos degraus principais, pulando de dois em dois até estar parado na porta da frente. O loiro pôde ouvir, ao tocar a campainha, o som ecoando na casa e o latido de Snuffles sendo seguido por certa comoção. Como das outras vezes que estivera na casa, sua tia abrira a porta.

- Draco. – Ela sorriu. – Obrigada por vir.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Draco negou com a cabeça enquanto sua tia fechava a porta no momento exato em que um trovão soou do lado de fora.

- É claro que preciso. Com esse clima, além de tudo! – Andrômeda apontou para fora e em seguida fez um sinal indiferente, adentrando a casa com Draco em seu encalço.

- Quais são os sintomas?

- Febre, tosse seca e congestão nasal. Eu diagnostiquei como gripe, mas por eu não ter pediatria como especialização, Remus insistiu para que eu lhe chamasse. – A mulher deu uma pequena risada e Draco sorriu, seguindo-a para o andar superior. – Ele é cabeça dura e acha que pode ser algo mais sério.

- Essa mudança climática ajudou um vírus a se instalar em Little Aiming mais rapidamente. Eu tive pelo menos uma dúzia de pacientes hoje com esses mesmos sintomas. Eu entendo a preocupação de Lupin, mas espero que ele não resolva contestar se eu concordar com seu diagnóstico.

Eles continuaram a subida em silêncio até pararem em frente a uma porta de madeira clara, onde Andrômeda deu uma leve batida antes de adentrar o cômodo. Teddy estava encolhido na cama, agarrando-se no cobertor que lhe cobria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Lupin estava sentado na beirada da cama do menino, sussurrando algo rapidamente, enquanto seu filho apenas concordava com pequenos movimentos de sua cabeça. E encostado no gaveteiro de mesma cor da porta estava Harry, os braços cruzados e a expressão levemente torcida em preocupação.

Draco recebeu um pequeno aceno de cabeça vindo do rapaz moreno e, respondendo-o rapidamente, o loiro seguiu até o menininho. Teddy sorriu quando Draco entrou em seu campo de visão e Lupin levantou, afastando-se para dar-lhe espaço.

- Hey, Teddy, eu vim ver como você está. – Draco sutilmente pousou o dorso de sua mão na testa do menino. – Há quanto tempo foi tirada a temperatura dele?

- Há uns quinze minutos. – Lupin respondeu após olhar o relógio. – O termômetro mostrou 39°C.

- O que você está sentindo, campeão? – Ele perguntou suavemente.

- Frio. – Ele disse rapidamente, encolhendo-se e, como se fosse possível, puxou o cobertor para mais perto de si.

- Nós precisamos baixar sua febre, está bem? Para isso eu vou lhe dar remédio e depois você vai tomar um banho. Nada de água quente, combinado? Vai ser um pouco desconfortável, mas você vai ficar bom logo. Só precisa tomar muita água e muito suco. Você gosta de suco de laranja? – Draco perguntou com animação em sua voz. O garotinho respondeu com um aceno e um sorriso. – Ótimo. Potter, você pode encher a banheira, por favor? Água fria.

- Claro. – Harry assentiu e retirou-se do local.

- Sr. Lupin, não há motivos para maiores preocupações. Praticamente todos os meus pacientes hoje tinham os mesmos sintomas de Teddy. Esse clima ajuda os vírus a se manifestarem e a serem transmitidos mais rapidamente. – O loiro explicou com sua voz estritamente profissional. – É necessário repouso, boa alimentação e hidratação constante. Seguindo essas recomendações a gripe passará logo e ele ficará perfeitamente bem.

- Não é nada severo, então? – O professor perguntou com certa urgência.

- Se os cuidados necessários não forem tomados, a tendência é que ele piore, obviamente. Mas é apenas uma gripe. – Draco garantiu, tirando o garotinho debaixo dos cobertores.

- Malfoy? – Harry chamou da porta, sinalizando que a banheira estava pronta.

- Obrigado.

Do lado de fora mais um trovão soou e uma chuva forte caiu sobre a antiga casa. _Forte demais_, Draco pensou e olhou pela janela. Pedras de gelo batiam contra a janela de vidro do quarto, algumas se partindo ao meio com o contato.

- Chuva de granizo. – Lupin observou. – Essa noite vai ser difícil.

Tremendo levemente, Teddy seguiu Harry até o banheiro, Draco logo atrás. O garotinho choramingou enquanto adentrava a banheira, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas enquanto seu corpo magro agitava a água com calafrios que desciam por sua espinha. Teddy dobrou as pernas e colou-as em seu peito, abraçando-as com força e pousando o queixo sobre os joelhos enquanto lutava contra os tremores.

Harry encostou-se ao balcão da pia, uma toalha pendurada em seu ombro, apenas observando Draco, que havia se ajoelhado ao lado da banheira e murmurava palavras tranquilizadoras ao menininho.

- Lupin parecia nervoso. – Draco disse de repente, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Ele se preocupa demais, mas é compreensível. – O moreno respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Se ele estava tão incerto quanto às palavras de Andrômeda, por que ele não levou Teddy ao hospital?

- Ele não quis ir. – Harry respondeu após alguns momentos de hesitação.

- E por que não? – Ele perguntou dessa vez dirigindo-se ao garotinho na banheira.

- Eu não gosto de ir. – Teddy respondeu com uma intensidade anormal em sua voz. – Eu tenho medo.

- Bem, eu trabalho lá, então me magoa um pouco quando você diz isso, Teddy. – Draco disse com tom brincalhão.

- Por quê? – Ele perguntou, analisando Draco.

- Porque eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas. Principalmente crianças.

- Mas existem pessoas más lá. Você não é uma delas, é? – O menino perguntou com expectativa, mas antes que Draco pudesse responder, Teddy continuou. – Não pode ser. Você é meu primo, você não pode ser mau.

- Teddy, por que você acha que têm pessoas más no hospital? – Draco perguntou um tanto quanto alarmado, lançando um olhar para Harry, que de repente parecia extremamente interessado na maneira como a água se movia ao redor do corpo febril de seu afilhado.

- Eles machucaram minha mãe. Foi por isso que ela não voltou para casa. Papai me trouxe, mas eles ficaram com a mamãe. – Teddy explicou com sua testa agora pousada em seus joelhos.

Draco deixou seu olhar sobre o menininho por longos segundos, seu corpo frágil ainda tremendo. Em seguida ele olhou para Harry, que tinha tristeza refletida em todo seu rosto.

- Potter... – Ele começou, mas parou quando o moreno balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora. – A voz de Harry soou como uma súplica. – Vamos nos certificar de que Teddy está bem e sua temperatura controlada antes de qualquer coisa.

O loiro apenas assentiu, levantando-se e sinalizando para que Teddy saísse da água. Harry veio a seu encontro com a toalha estendida, puxando o garoto contra seu peito num abraço, beijando o topo de sua cabeça antes de guiá-lo de volta para o quarto.

Draco medicou seu primo e os trinta minutos que se passaram resumiram-se a checar a temperatura do menino, que diminuíra até estabilizar-se novamente. Pouco tempo após tomar um copo de suco de laranja e pedir para ir ao banheiro, Teddy adormeceu.

Andrômeda desceu as escadas, alegando que iria preparar uma jarra de suco para quando o neto acordasse. Lupin ficou no quarto do garoto, sentado em uma poltrona com um livro, prometendo continuar a vigia sob a temperatura de seu filho. Sirius, que até então não havia se manifestado, apareceu com um telefone grudado no ouvido, perguntando como o menino estava, voltando a gritar com quem estava do outro lado da linha logo em seguida, sumindo numa das curvas dos corredores.

O rapaz loiro estava a ponto de se despedir, mas Andrômeda o proibiu de deixar a casa enquanto a tempestade não desse uma trégua. Foi assim que Draco se encontrou sentado na beira da cama do quarto de hóspedes, uma xícara de chá quente entre suas mãos, e Harry Potter sentado em uma poltrona à sua frente.

- Eu não sei o quanto você sabe, Malfoy, mas Andrômeda não parece estar lhe contando muita coisa, então vou me atentar a única pergunta que eu posso responder nesse momento. – Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. – O motivo pelo qual Teddy tem medo de ir ao hospital é que Tonks faleceu lá.

Draco apertou a xícara em sua mão, olhando para Harry intensamente. Ele achou que teria uma de suas maiores dúvidas esclarecidas naquele momento, mas quando o rapaz moreno não demonstrou nenhum sinal de que continuaria a falar, Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E? – Ele pressionou.

- E eu não posso lhe dizer muito mais sem que isso gere a necessidade de responder novas perguntas.

- Eu não vejo problema nisso.

- Não cabe a mim lhe dizer nada, Malfoy. Eu sinto muito, mas eu acho que já falei demais. – Harry levantou-se para sair, mas Draco não queria que ele fosse.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro disse com urgência. – Você não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu só acho que é injusto. Ela era minha prima e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que aconteceu com ela. Bem, agora eu sei que ela morreu no hospital, mas o que Teddy quis dizer com "papai pôde me trazer, mas eles ficaram com a mamãe"? Foi alguma complicação no parto?

- Não exatamente. – Draco pôde ver que Harry estava lutando consigo mesmo para manter-se calado.

- A gravidez não era de risco? Foi incompetência dos médicos, então? Eles fizeram algo errado?

- Tonks estava perfeitamente saudável, assim como Teddy. – Harry suspirou e sentou-se novamente.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – Ele perguntou calmamente, mas alarmou-se quando o moreno levantou a cabeça rapidamente, arregalando os olhos. Então Draco entendeu o porquê da reação. Ele o havia chamado pelo primeiro nome sem perceber. Depois de seis anos, o nome do moreno escapando-lhe dos lábios ainda lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

- Desde o princípio Tonks queria parto normal, por ser mais saudável e a recuperação ser mais rápida, mas sua bolsa estourou e ela não entrou em trabalho de parto. – Harry parou por alguns segundos, buscando os olhos de Draco antes de continuar. – Fora necessário fazer uma cesariana de emergência, mas estava tudo bem com ela e com o bebê. A maneira como o rosto dela adquiriu uma luz completamente diferente quando Teddy nasceu é algo inesquecível. No terceiro dia ela iria receber alta, Remus e Andrômeda estavam tão felizes que pareciam pessoas diferentes. Bem, dizem que ter um filho sempre muda as pessoas, não é?

Draco lutou contra a vontade que lhe atingiu de abraçar o moreno. Ele permaneceria imóvel pelo menos até Harry terminar de falar, porque naquele momento aquela parecia ser a única coisa da qual ele estava realmente precisando – desabafar.

- No momento em que Tonks passou a reclamar de dor e a ter febres acima de 40°C nós sabíamos que havia algo errado. Você certamente entende disso mais do que eu, mas os médicos disseram que a causa da morte foi choque tóxico, a partir de uma infecção uterina.

- Choque tóxico? – Draco perguntou exasperado. – Com que tipo de médicos vocês estavam lidando? Harry, as toxinas produzidas pelas bactérias que causam essa infecção podem atingir níveis elevados na corrente sanguínea, o que leva ao choque tóxico, mas como a infecção é diagnosticada antes de chegar a um estado crítico esse tipo de reação é extremamente raro.

- Foi o que Andrômeda disse. Aparentemente os médicos não conduziram o tratamento correto. Foi pouco mais de um ano depois disso que Andrômeda assumiu o hospital e passou a fazer mudanças na equipe. Os médicos deixados nos postos por Tom Riddle não trabalhavam da maneira esperada e, bem, isso custou a Tonks sua vida. – Harry suspirou. – Não há um dia que se passe em que eu não sinta falta dela.

- Eu me lembro das brincadeiras que ela inventava quando éramos crianças. – O loiro sorriu nostalgicamente. – E como ela sempre nos cobria quando fugíamos para a Cidade para ir ao cinema.

- Ah, é claro. – Ele riu. – E ao me lembrar disso eu percebo o quanto Remus vai sofrer por causa de Teddy. Ele tem a mesma tendência para arrumar problemas que ela tinha.

- O que será algo muito divertido de se assistir, a propósito. É mais do que claro a maneira como Lupin se preocupa com ele, mais do que eu acredito ser saudável.

- Não costumava ser assim, mas Teddy anda fazendo muitas perguntas sobre Tonks ultimamente e Remus está constantemente nervoso. – Harry recostou-se na poltrona.

- Lupin disse a Teddy que Tonks morreu no hospital? É por isso que ele tem medo de ir lá?

- Não. Na verdade, Teddy ouviu uma conversa entre Remus e Sirius há algumas semanas. Inconveniente, Teddy resolveu entrar na sala no momento em que Remus disse "minha esposa foi morta naquele hospital" e desde então a mínima menção de ir até lá deixa Teddy nervoso. Andrômeda está inclusive evitando falar qualquer coisa sobre o trabalho quando ele está em casa.

- E Lupin nunca havia dito ao menino de que forma sua mãe havia morrido? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Harry de maneira cética.

- Ele não gosta de falar sobre Tonks no geral. Ele diz que transforma as lembranças boas que ele tem dela em momentos tristes. – O moreno desviou o olhar do loiro e mudou de posição desconfortavelmente. – Eu, de certa forma, entendo a posição dele, mas Teddy precisa disso.

- Você deveria falar com Lupin. – O loiro sugeriu honestamente.

- Eu já falei com ele sobre isso mais vezes do que meus dedos me permitem contar. – Harry riu. – Mas ele está melhorando, em seu próprio ritmo.

Uma batida tímida soou à porta e em seguida Andrômeda adentrou o quarto com um sorriso contido. Harry levantou-se de um pulo, lançando um olhar rápido em direção a Draco.

- Como está Teddy? – Perguntou Draco.

- Sua temperatura está normal e ele ainda está dormindo. Eu vim chamá-los para jantar, rapazes. – Ela informou com tom autoritário.

- Não é necessário. Eu vou pra casa agora que tenho certeza que Teddy está melhor. – O loiro levantou-se e estava a ponto de alcançar sua pasta quando sua tia protestou.

- Eu acabei de falar com Narcissa e ela pediu que eu não permitisse que você saísse antes dessa tempestade passar. E que você deve permanecer a noite toda aqui se for preciso. – A morena olhou para Draco de maneira desafiadora e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Você sabe que não eu quebro promessas feitas a minha irmã, Draco.

Draco assentiu e seguiu sua tia e Harry até o andar inferior com um pequeno sorriso contido em seus lábios. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que as portas da frente e do fundo estavam muito bem trancadas e que a chave do seu carro havia sido _inocentemente_ retirada do bolso do seu casaco que estava pendurado atrás da porta.

Sirius e Lupin já estavam na sala de jantar, o primeiro sentado na cabeceira da mesa enquanto seu melhor amigo se encontrava em sua diagonal esquerda. Andrômeda fez seu caminho para sentar-se na diagonal direita de seu primo e Draco a seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Harry tomou o lugar ao lado de Lupin, mais uma vez estando em frente à Draco.

- Eu queria agradecer-lhe, Malfoy – O professor começou. – por você ter vindo tão urgentemente.

- Eu não negaria nenhum pedido de minha tia e muito menos se fosse relacionado ao bem estar de Teddy. Eu que agradeço pela confiança em mim e no meu trabalho.

- Ora, não seja modesto. – Sirius fez uma bolinha com um guardanapo de papel e atirou-o na direção do loiro, caindo dentro do prato ainda vazio de Draco. – Você mal chegou e já é o melhor de Little Aiming.

- Bem, pelo que eu ouvi a equipe de médicos a qual você está me comparando não era das melhores. – Draco disso inocentemente e pulou da cadeira quando Harry o chutou por debaixo da mesa. – Ai!

- Cala a boca! – Harry murmurou, negando veemente com a cabeça.

- Papai?

A voz sonolenta de Teddy veio da porta e todos se viraram para o menininho que coçava o olho esquerdo com o dorso da mão e bocejava profundamente. Lupin levantou-se da mesa e foi até seu filho, erguendo-o em seu colo.

- Como você está se sentindo? – O professor perguntou.

- Estou com fome. – Ele informou e todos riram.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Remus encaminhou-se de volta para mesa e era possível ver que o homem estava aliviado. – E o que você quer comer?

- Bolo de chocolate. – Teddy respondeu cheio de certeza.

- Ah, querido, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. – Andrômeda protestou. – Você precisa comer algo que o deixe forte.

- Bolo de chocolate me deixa forte. – Ele respondeu e encarou a bandeja de pães e bolos sobre a mesa.

- Teddy, sua avó está certa. Quando você estiver melhor você pode comer bolo, está bem? – Lupin tentou convencê-lo, mas a criança balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo.

- Draco, você é o pediatra, o que você sugere? – Harry interferiu ao mesmo tempo em que outra bolinha de papel atingia o rapaz loiro bem na testa. Teddy riu abertamente.

- Eu acho que se ele quer bolo de chocolate, ele deveria poder comer. – Draco podia jurar que Lupin havia fechado o punho sobre a faca de manteiga e estava a ponto de esfaqueá-lo bem na sua jugular. – Mas só depois de tomar um prato de sopa de carne e comer uma fruta.

- Eu posso escolher a fruta? – Teddy perguntou, parecendo considerar a proposta. Quando Draco assentiu, o menino alcançou a maçã mais vermelha à vista e mordeu-a com vontade.

Andrômeda lançou um olhar aprovador para o sobrinho e Lupin pareceu afrouxar a mão ao redor da faca. Harry ajudou o afilhado a sentar-se na cadeira ao seu lado e serviu-lhe a sopa, sorrindo satisfeito para Draco em seguida. Mais uma bolinha de guardanapo atingiu o braço do rapaz loiro quando este esticou a mão para pegar um pão. Sem demonstrar nenhuma reação, Draco recolheu as três bolinhas e jogou-as de volta, acertando todas no rosto de Sirius, que o encarou incrédulo, mas riu em seguida, os outros presentes na mesa acompanhando-o.

No fim, Teddy só tinha estômago para um pedaço pequeno de bolo, o que deixou seu pai extremamente satisfeito. Draco sentou-se na sala com uma xícara de café em mãos, acompanhado por Andrômeda. Harry negou quando ele ofereceu-se para ajudar a retirar a mesa.

Olhando pela janela era possível ver que o céu continuava nublado, mas não chovia mais. Após terminar sua xícara de café, Draco despediu-se de todos e depois de mais meia dúzia de agradecimentos, fez seu caminho para casa.

Pouco tempo após Draco ter saído, Harry havia terminado de lavar a louça e estava a ponto de ir embora também, mas antes que o rapaz pudesse se despedir de todo mundo, Andrômeda o chamou.

- Harry, querido, será que eu poderia dar uma palavrinha com você antes de você ir embora? – Ela perguntou docemente, o que deixou Harry alarmado.

Engolindo seco, Harry desceu os degraus que havia subido e foi até a sala, onde Andrômeda estava sentada com sua postura tensa. O moreno sentou-se em frente a ela e esperou.

- O que você contou ao Draco, Harry? – Andrômeda perguntou urgentemente. – E se você mentir, eu vou saber.

- Certo. – Harry assentiu e por alguns segundos ele fingiu procurar uma boa posição no sofá. – Ele me perguntou por que Remus não levou Teddy ao hospital e, bem, eu disse.

- Você falou sobre Tonks? – Ela perguntou seriamente e quando Harry assentiu, Andrômeda suspirou. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. – O moreno negou com a cabeça. – Mas ele merece respostas, Andy. E dá pra perceber que ele cansou de tanto segredo.

- Eu sei, mas quanto menos ele souber melhor, querido.

- Andrômeda, a situação de Little Aiming é importante. Ele deve estar avisado caso Riddle tente alguma coisa novamente. – O rapaz exasperou-se.

- Você sabe que o pai dele tem envolvimento com Riddle e Snape, Harry, e eu não vou abrir minha boca para que no segundo seguinte ele esteja indo atrás de Lucius para questioná-lo.

- Depois de tudo o que Lucius fez o mínimo que ele pode nos dar é algumas respostas. – Harry grunhiu. – Ele precisa saber.

- O que ele precisa é continuar com o excelente trabalho dele. O que ele precisa _mesmo _é saber como é que vai ficar a história de vocês dois.

- Eu também preciso, honestamente. – Ele fez uma expressão insatisfeita e cruzou os braços. – Você já demitiu mais algum pediatra?

- Não, apenas um. Não quero sobrecarregá-lo antes de conseguir outro médico.

- Isso é injusto, Andrômeda. Ele faz parte da reforma e não sabe. Pior, ele não sabe _nada_ sobre a reforma.

- Você já falou sobre a equipe anterior, talvez ele deduza alguma coisa. – Andrômeda deu de ombros.

- Oh, claro, por que a partir disso fica muito óbvio que todos os profissionais colocados em seus postos por Riddle são um bando de merdas e agora Dumbledore está trocando-os por pessoas com um terço de sua idade que visão um futuro melhor para Little Aiming. – Harry disse com entonação de propagandista.

- Você faz soar patético, Harry. – Andrômeda revirou os olhos. – Você sabe que é mais complicado que isso. Você sabe onde Little Aiming estava há cinco anos.

- Draco precisa saber. – Ele repetiu teimosamente. – E se Lucius tiver qualquer envolvimento com isso, eu preciso saber o quanto Draco sabe sobre isso.

- Provavelmente nada.

- Então, se o que Dumbledore disse sobre a relação de Malfoy com Riddle é verdade, Draco precisa ser alertado.

- Eu cuido disso, Harry. Por favor, não tente interferir no curso natural das coisas. Uma hora ou outra ele vai acabar descobrindo. E se isso não acontecer, eu mesma faço questão de inteirá-lo sobre os mínimos detalhes. – Andrômeda deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Como você quiser. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e retirou-se do cômodo.

- Boa noite, querido. – Andrômeda disse por sobre o ombro.


	10. Easy To Break

Capítulo 9  
_Easy to break_

Quando as portas do elevador se abriram, Harry inspirou profundamente antes de dar um passo à frente. Ele havia conversado com Hermione, mas a morena disse que não iria tomar partido nenhum na situação e que Harry deveria seguir seu coração. O moreno sorriu diante à lembrança da fala da amiga e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor até parar em frente ao apartamento de número 8. Blaise atendeu a porta com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Ora, Harry, se você apenas soubesse como eu me sinto honrado quando você tira alguns minutos do seu precioso dia para me visitar em minha humilde casa. – Ele disse com tom jocoso e piscou para Harry, fazendo um sinal para que ele entrasse.

- Eu precisava falar com você. – Harry fez seu caminho até a cozinha e sentou em um dos bancos altos do balcão de mármore.

- E eu pensando que você estava aqui por um motivo completamente diferente. – Blaise pôs-se atrás do moreno, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Um que não envolvesse muita conversa.

- Blaise, é sério. Eu tentei falar com Hermione, mas ela se recusou a me dar qualquer tipo de opinião. – O moreno passou a mão pelo rosto, enfiando-a entre as mechas negras de seu cabelo em seguida.

- É sobre Malfoy, não é? – O outro rapaz foi até a geladeira e tirou duas garrafas de cerveja, abrindo-as e estendendo uma para Harry, que tomou dois goles antes de confirmar com a cabeça. – Capítulo dois de "Você acha que tem toda sua vida resolvida até que Draco Malfoy aparece e fode com tudo".

- Esse é um título muito longo, você não acha? – Ele brincou.

- Pode ser. Eu tenho outras ideias como "Draco Malfoy fode sua vida – Parte II", "Fazendo merda, por: Draco Malfoy" e "Destruindo vidas à Draco Malfoy". – Blaise listou, contando em seus dedos. – Mas por enquanto o primeiro resume melhor a situação.

- Seria um best-seller. – O moreno tomou mais um longo gole de cerveja e soltou o ar pesadamente. – Eu falei com ele.

- Quando? – A voz do rapaz negro soou consideravelmente mais aguda devido ao choque da surpresa que ele estava tentando esconder.

- Semana passada. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Semana passada? E você só está me dizendo isso agora? Fique sabendo que eu estou me sentindo extremamente ofendido, Harry. – Blaise sentou no banco ao lado de Harry sem muita cerimônia, encarando o moreno com um olhar inquisidor. – Vamos, diga logo, como foi?

Pelos seguintes trinta minutos, Harry falou tudo. Ele repetiu o que Draco lhe havia dito, palavra por palavra. Depois ele explicou a Blaise o que ele pensava sobre as confissões do loiro, tentando fazer com que Blaise entendesse suas inseguranças e dúvidas.

- Você acreditou no que ele disse? – Blaise perguntou, depois de Harry ter terminado de falar, sem nenhum tipo de julgamento em sua voz, apenas curiosidade. – Sobre ele ter voltado para Little Aiming por que aqui ele pode fazer a diferença?

- Você acha que ele está mentindo? – Harry rebateu a pergunta, ainda assim apenas por curiosidade.

- Ora, eu não estou dizendo que não existe nenhuma bondade dentro daquele enorme coração dele, – Ele dramatizou, colocando a mão sobre seu peito, do lado do coração. – mas eu acho que deve haver outros motivos. Talvez fosse uma chance de fugir do pai dele. Ou talvez ele tenha voltado por sua causa.

- Você acha? – As íris verdes de Harry brilharam como um pisca-pisca de uma árvore de natal, mas sua expressão continuou sem nenhuma emoção aparente.

- Não crie muitas esperanças, Harry. – Blaise pousou sua mão no ombro de Harry, reconfortando-o com uma leve massagem. – O que eu quero dizer é que você deveria perguntar a ele. Há várias possibilidades e variantes, se ele foi honesto quanto ao motivo de ele ter ido para Londres, vale a pena tentar obter a verdade sobre sua volta.

- Eu não sei se terei outra chance de falar com ele.

- Não é como se você não soubesse onde encontrá-lo. – Blaise subiu sua mão até o maxilar de Harry, virando seu rosto para si. – Harry, eu sei que você quer isso, eu sei que você quer entender, e você merece essas respostas. Então, por favor, não me faça ter que arrancá-las daquele traseiro pálido do Draco.

- Você faria isso? – Harry riu.

- Bem, eu não sei o que ele andou fazendo todos esses anos para ter toda aquela aprovação física agora, mas eu poderia me aproveitar bem de toda aquela palidez, entende? – Ele piscou e os dois caíram juntos na gargalhada. Quando apenas o fantasma de um sorriso restara em seus lábios, Blaise inclinou-se e beijou a têmpora de Harry.

- Obrigado, Blaise. – O moreno virou sua cabeça e colou seu nariz ao do outro rapaz. – Eu preciso pensar.

- Oh, e nós dois sabemos que você vai precisar de um longo tempo para isso. – Blaise riu e recebeu um empurrão com o ombro de Harry.

- Eu falei com Bill e estou de folga esse final de semana, Dean disse que pode assumir por mim. Agora é só rezar para que nada de muito urgente aconteça. – Ele tomou o último gole de sua cerveja e levantou-se. – Eu estou indo para a Cidade, vou passar o final de semana na casa dos meus pais. Amanhã eles querem começar cedo a arrumação para a festa e pediram minha ajuda. Você vai?

- Little Aiming inteira vai, Harry. – Blaise disse com certo entusiasmo enquanto o seguia até a porta. – É o aniversário de 30 anos de casamento dos seus pais, sem falar que todo mundo adora eles.

- E eu se fosse você aproveitava bastante, porque isso é o mais perto que você vai chegar de um casamento de 30 anos. – Harry olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu para o amigo. – Ninguém te aguentaria por tanto tempo.

- Faça os cálculos, Harry. Nós nos conhecemos há 15 e isso já é meio caminho andado. – Num movimento rápido, Blaise havia imprensado Harry entre a porta e seu corpo. – E eu duvido que você seja capaz de resistir a mim por tanto tempo.

- Eu sinceramente não sei como eu resisti até agora. – O moreno puxou o quadril do outro rapaz, colando-o ao seu.

- Depois de tanta tensão sexual acumulada, imagine como vai ser fantástico. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo um arrepio descer pela espinha do rapaz.

- Oh, okay, golpe baixo, Blaise. – Harry deu um murro leve na barriga do negro. – Você sabe que ai é meu ponto fraco.

- Eu posso ir ainda mais baixo se você quiser. – Blaise deu o sorriso mais sacana possível, sua mão fazendo uma pequena massagem no lugar onde havia sido atingido.

- Fica pra próxima. – Rolando os olhos, Harry desencostou-se da porta para poder abri-la. – Eu ainda tenho que falar com o Oliver.

- E o que você vai dizer? – Ele fez uma careta, prevendo a conversa desagradável que Harry e Oliver teriam. – Você vai contar sobre Draco?

- Eu não sei exatamente. Eu gosto muito dele e me sinto um merda por estar deixando-o de lado desse jeito, mas eu não consigo evitar.

- Você vai machucá-lo uma hora ou outra, Harry, você sabe disso. – Blaise cruzou os braços e encostou-se ao batente da porta.

- Eu estou tentando adiar esse momento.

- Isso só vai tornar as coisas piores.

- Blaise, não está ajudando. Eu estou tentando entender tudo isso, enquanto penso em como lidar com o Oliver e com o Draco ao mesmo tempo. – A voz do moreno soou estrangulada. – Eu sinto como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

- Eu sei, eu entendo, mas não são apenas seus sentimentos que estão em jogo, Harry. Oliver dedicou dois anos da vida dele ao relacionamento de vocês e de repente aparece esse outro cara que parece ter controle sobre você como um ventríloquo sobre uma marionete. – Blaise explicou urgentemente. – Eu sei que durante esse tempo todo você esteve esperando pelo Draco, desejando que fosse ele no lugar do Oliver, mas não é justo com nenhum de vocês dois.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer pra me fazer sentir mais horrível ainda? – Harry cruzou os braços e encarou Blaise, expirando o ar com força após alguns segundos. – Eu estou tão cansado de pensar, de sentir. Eu queria não sentir nada.

- Ai você não seria o Harry que eu sou louco para levar pra cama. – Blaise puxou Harry para um abraço, afagando suas costas. – Eu sei que tudo isso é realmente muito fodido, mas vai ficar tudo bem. E no final eu posso consolar o Oliver.

- Meu Deus, Blaise. – Ele riu e afastou-se. – Obrigado. Deseje-me sorte. Vejo você amanhã.

- Boa sorte. Esteja pronto para mim amanhã! – Blaise anunciou, empurrando o moreno pela bunda em direção ao elevador.

Suas mãos tremiam levemente enquanto Harry esperava – agora sozinho – pelo elevador. Ele sinceramente não sabia o que esperar de Oliver. Ele não sabia nem ao menos o que dizer para o rapaz. O moreno estava criando um diálogo em sua cabeça quando se abriram as portas do elevador, revelando um Neville parecendo distraído.

- Harry! – Ele exclamou assim que seus olhos fixaram-se no rosto do rapaz. – Eu estava indo até seu apartamento agora mesmo!

- Oh, que coincidência. – Harry forçou um sorriso e pôs-se ao lado de Neville. – Eu estou indo até o apartamento de Oliver agora, se você quiser eu posso passar no seu quando sair de lá.

- Não é necessário, isso não vai levar muito tempo. – Ele fez um sinal indiferente com a mão. – O negócio é que eu comprei um presente para seus pais junto com um cartão e assinei meu nome e o de Luna, mas ela disse que presentes feitos à mão tem mais significado, então ela quer fazer um. É claro que eu ainda vou dar a eles o que eu comprei, mas eu queria saber do que eles estão precisando. Algo que Luna possa fazer, claro.

Harry apenas piscou, se sentindo sobrecarregado e confuso. Neville permaneceu pacientemente encarando-o com um sorriso amigável. Harry precisou de algum tempo para conseguir processar as informações que o outro rapaz havia despejado sobre ele e foi nesse momento que a porta abriu-se para o 2° andar – o de Oliver.

- Hm, minha mãe estava comentando algo sobre os encostos que ela viu nas cadeiras dos jardins dos Malfoy e comentou que Luna as havia feito. – Harry lembrou-se de repente. – Ela pareceu realmente ter gostado.

- Oh, mesmo? - Neville sorriu satisfeito. – Obrigado, Harry! Até amanhã.

- Até mais, Neville!

Ele acenou até a porta fechar-se e então era apenas ele e o corredor vazio. Andando sem pressa, Harry parou em frente à porta de número 3 e apertou a campainha. O som que ecoou dentro do ambiente serviu como um gatilho, fazendo o coração de Harry disparar em seu peito. Não demorou muito para que Oliver abrisse a porta e quando ele o fez, ele tinha o sorriso mais incrível em seus lábios.

Sem nenhuma saudação ou aviso prévio, Oliver segurou o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos e o beijou calmamente. Alguns longos segundos depois ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Harry e segurou sua mão, puxando-o para dentro do apartamento.

- Precisamos conversar. – Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu sei. – Oliver concordou e continuou puxando-o pela mão até que ambos estivessem sentados no sofá, um de frente para o outro. – Você quer começar?

E Harry começou. Olhando fundo nos olhos de Oliver ele sabia exatamente o que dizer. Ele não contou sobre seu passado com Draco, nem sobre seu presente. Harry apenas disse como ele estava se sentindo: confuso. A expressão contente foi escorregando do rosto bonito de Oliver enquanto o moreno falava, e no final ele não estava nem ao menos olhando para Harry.

- Você está terminando comigo? – Oliver perguntou num sussurro. – Dois anos e você está confuso? Sobre o que exatamente? Depois de tanto tempo você não sabe como se sente? É isso?

- Eu sei perfeitamente como eu me sinto, Oliver, eu sempre soube. Eu só espero que você entenda...

- Entender o que, Harry? Explique que porra você espera que eu entenda quando tudo parecia perfeitamente bem e de repente você não se dá nem ao trabalho de retornar minhas ligações? – Oliver havia aumentado o volume de sua voz e agora estava de pé.

- Perfeitamente bem? – Harry gritou de volta. – Em que mundo você está vivendo, Oliver? Por favor, me diga, porque nada tem estado _perfeitamente _bem há muito tempo.

- Desde aquele dia no bistrô você vem agindo como seu eu fosse um completo estranho que invadiu seu mundo em busca de um pouco de atenção.

- Pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto! Nós estamos no automático, Oliver. As mesmas conversas, os mesmos toques, as mesmas palavras. Você não percebeu por que não quis, mas eu cansei.

- Quem é ele? – Oliver o encarou.

- O quê?

- Quem é o cara com quem você anda dormindo?

- Foda-se, Oliver! Você pode dizer o que quiser de mim, me chame de egoísta, de aproveitador, a merda que você quiser, – Harry foi falando com os dentes trincados, os punhos cerrados e um olhar cortante. – mas não ouse me acusar de infidelidade!

- Oh, sempre tão santo. – Oliver provocou-o com ar sínico. – Nesses dois anos nos quais estivemos juntos, você nunca foi atrás de mais ninguém?

- Eu deduzo que você sim. – Ele esperou que Oliver negasse, ele realmente queria que ele negasse, mas quando isso não aconteceu, Harry explodiu. – Eu não acredito que eu estive me sentindo um merda ultimamente por que eu me importava com como você poderia estar se sentindo quando você estava sendo um grande filho da puta atrás de outros caras pra beijar sua bunda.

Quando Oliver apenas riu, Harry podia jurar que sua visão havia avermelhado. No segundo seguinte, o outro rapaz estava choramingando, seu rosto virado para o outro lado e sua boca cheia de sangue enquanto os nós da mão de Harry latejavam dolorosamente.

- Eu sou muito cego por não enxergar o merda que você é, Oliver. Mas sabe qual é meu consolo? – Harry perguntou e esperou que Oliver abrisse os olhos e olhasse para ele antes de responder. – Eu nunca te amei.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta ou reação, Harry deu as costas e saiu do apartamento, batendo a porta atrás de si. Abrindo e fechando o punho em busca de algum alívio, o moreno seguiu para as escadas, pois àquela altura ele não teria paciência para esperar o elevador.

Ele havia acabado de descer o primeiro lance de degraus quando se viu de frente a Cedric, que ofegava discretamente, seu cachorro balançando o rabo enquanto o seguia escada à cima alegremente.

- Harry! – Ele exclamou cheio de contentamento. – Você andou sumido! Aposto que Oliver já deve ter ido tirar satisfações. Você veio falar com ele?

Harry apenas o encarou, sua mente parecia conturbada demais e a dor na sua mão não era irrelevante. Cedric então riu, continuando a subir as escadas, dessa vez mais devagar, ao que ele ainda falava com o moreno.

- Ele não estava em casa? – Cedric soltou um muxoxo e depois sorriu. – Ele anda fazendo isso ultimamente. Se você quiser, eu posso dizer que você passou por aqui. Garanto que no segundo seguinte ele vai estar na sua porta.

- Se você tiver o desprazer de encontrar com ele, Cedric, diga que eu não quero vê-lo na minha frente nunca mais. – Harry respondeu com forçada simpatia e continuou descendo os degraus.

* * *

Na casa de seus pais o clima era outro. Enquanto Lily e Molly estavam na cozinha, seus aventais sujos e vários aromas se misturando, saindo da meia dúzia de panelas no fogão, James e Arthur estavam na sala arrastando móveis para a garagem e armando mesas.

- Eu pensei que vocês só começariam com a arrumação amanhã! – Harry exclamou, pendurando seu casaco no gancho aposto a porta.

- Harry, querido! – Molly praticamente gritou, limpando suas mãos rapidamente num pano que estava esquecido sobre a mesa antes de vir abraçá-lo. – Oh, Lily, você devia prendê-lo aqui e alimentá-lo corretamente, veja como ele emagreceu.

- Você está lindo, filho. – Lily sorriu docemente e beijou a bochecha de Harry.

- Harry, meu rapaz, como você está? – Arthur o cumprimentou com um breve aperto de mãos e uns tapinhas nas costas. – Eu estava agora mesmo comentando com seu pai o ótimo trabalho que você está fazendo no jornal. Bill só tem elogios!

- Obrigado. – O moreno sorriu quando seu pai bagunçou seu cabelo antes de jogar seu braço sobre os ombros de Harry.

- Está preparado para arrastar alguns móveis? – James perguntou.

- Estarei pronto em um segundo. – Harry fez um sinal para a cozinha e seguiu até lá.

- Ron e Hermione devem estar chegando a qualquer minuto, Harry. – Molly avisou animada. – Eles se ofereceram para ajudar.

- Claro, se ofereceram, não houve nenhuma pressão. – A ruiva brincou, fingindo estar concentrada na panela à sua frente.

- É da natureza de Ron se oferecer para esse tipo de coisa. – Harry riu, abrindo o freezer da geladeira e pegando uma bolsa de gelo.

Harry percebeu quando sua mãe lançou em sua direção um olhar preocupado e questionador, mas ela permaneceu calada. Perguntar qualquer coisa na frente de Molly não faria com que ele falasse, já que a mulher provavelmente faria um grande drama da situação.

Sua mão estava próxima de estar completamente anestesiada quando a porta abriu para admitir Ron. O ruivo foi recebido calorosamente, da mesma forma que Harry fora, a única diferença foi o pedaço de torta que Molly o obrigou a comer, mas a qual ele parecia mais do que contente em consumir.

- Hermione está de plantão hoje? – Harry perguntou quando eles posicionaram uma das poltronas da sala no porão, próximo ao lugar onde as outras se encontravam.

- Não. – Ron ofegou. – Ela teve o turno matinal e depois foi pra casa para resolver alguns detalhes do casamento. Eu vim direto da unidade.

- Acho bom ela aparecer ou sua mãe vai começar a dizer que ela não é digna de casar com você. – Harry riu.

- Ah, ela estará aqui a qualquer momento. – Ainda com a respiração acelerada, o ruivo sentou-se na poltrona que eles haviam acabado de trazer e Harry o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- O que você está fazendo? Nós ainda temos muitos móveis para arrastar.

- Harry, Mione me contou. – Ron disse de repente. – Sobre Draco Malfoy.

- Mas que merda, Hermione. – O moreno reprimiu-a como se ela estivesse por perto, passando a mão pelo rosto e respirando profundamente. – Por que ela tem que contar tudo?

- Ora, ela é minha noiva, Harry. Nós vamos nos casar em dois meses e não devemos viver nosso relacionamento à base de mentiras. – Ele explicou como se houvesse ensaiado a resposta.

- Isso não seria uma mentira, Ron, seria uma omissão. – Harry exasperou-se.

- Chame do que você quiser. – Ron fez um sinal indiferente com a mão e levantou-se. – Esse cara parece ser um idiota, mas é um idiota que gosta de você. Eu sei que você vai fazer o que é certo, Harry.

- Desde quando você dá conselhos?

- Eu não sei! – O ruivo exclamou nervosamente. – São as mulheres, parceiro, elas entram na sua cabeça e bagunçam tudo. Meus próprios pensamentos tem a voz da Hermione. Eu acho que vou enlouquecer.

- Ela é sua noiva, vocês vão se casar em dois meses, isso é apenas o começo. – Harry o consolou dando leves tapas em suas costas, ainda que rindo.

- Se você soubesse a sorte que tem. – Ele suspirou e os dois fizeram o caminho de volta para casa. – E quanto ao Oliver?

Antes que Harry pudesse sequer ficar com raiva diante à citação de tal pessoa, seus braços estavam cheios com um abraço de Hermione, que viera correndo e gritando seu nome.

- Eu acho que seria bom você saber que fui eu quem colocou uma aliança no seu dedo. – Ron comentou, observando os dois com um pequeno sorriso.

- É algo a se considerar. – Harry concordou com tom divertido.

- Ora, calem a boca, vocês dois! – A morena resmungou e olhou para Harry com seriedade. – Cedric me contou o que aconteceu. Depois que ele encontrou como você, ele foi até o apartamento de Oliver. Cedric disse que ele estava machucado, então eu fui lá para ajudá-lo e ele me contou toda a história.

- Oh, contou mesmo? – Ele perguntou sarcasticamente. – Oliver contou que estava por ai com outros caras enquanto eu me sentia mal ou ele simplesmente disse que eu apareci lá e soquei a cara dele sem nenhum motivo aparente?

- Bem, ele pode ter deixado alguns detalhes omitidos. – Hermione cruzou os braços e o olhou com pena.

- Hermione, não me olhe assim, você sabe que eu odeio. Eu estou bem. – Quando Harry ergueu as mãos na defensiva, Hermione viu o padrão arroxeado que sua pele estava adquirindo e o lançou um olhar cético. – Minha mão está doendo um pouco, mas não é nada demais, eu estou ótimo. Acabei de tirar um peso da minha consciência, agora eu só preciso falar com o Draco.

- Oliver estava com outros caras? – A voz de Ron soou forçadamente contida. – Eu acho que amanhã, quando as calças dele estiverem pegando fogo, não vai haver ninguém a disposição para ajudá-lo.

- Eu agradeço. – Ele riu. – Mas não é necessário. Eu estou com as consequências da minha raiva bem aqui. – Harry levantou a mão novamente e colocou-a bem em frente ao ruivo. – E foi realmente muito bom poder fazer isso, mas foi o suficiente.

- O suficiente? Harry, eu quero dar uma nova pintura na parede daquele apartamento sem graça onde ele mora e a cor que eu tenho em mente só pode ser encontrada dentro da caixa craniana dele.

- Ron! – Harry exclamou e os três riram. – Vamos, nós temos alguns móveis para carregar.

- Oh, logo quando eu pensei que havia perdido toda a diversão. – Hermione jogou um braço sobre os ombros de Harry e o outro sobre os de seu noivo, os três juntos seguindo o caminho de volta para a casa.


	11. Bandage The Damage

Capítulo 10  
_Bandage the damage_

Na manhã de sábado Harry foi acordado pela voz de sua mãe chamando seu nome, arrancando-o de um bom sonho – se o sorriso em seu rosto era evidência suficiente de um sonho satisfatório – o qual ele não era capaz de recordar. Levantando-se com um longo suspiro, o moreno se espreguiçou lentamente. Suas mãos estavam acima de sua cabeça e sua coluna alongada quando a porta do quarto abriu-se e no segundo seguinte Harry estava no chão, com Snuffles em cima de si.

- Oh, você está acordado. – Ele ouviu a voz de Sirius e sua risada latida.

- Parece que sim. – Soou a voz de James. – Sua mãe precisa da sua ajuda, Harry.

- Isso mesmo, então por que você não termina o que você estava fazendo aí no chão e vai tomar café? Vamos, Snuffles!

O cachorro latiu contente e atendeu a ordem de seu dono, saindo de cima de Harry e seguindo Sirius até as escadas com ar satisfeito. Resmungando baixinho, o moreno levantou-se e seguiu até a janela para abrir as cortinas. Na casa da frente, as cortinas já estavam abertas e Harry podia ver Draco em seu quarto, usando apenas a calça verde escura de um pijama, gesticulando amplamente enquanto falava ao telefone.

Quando o loiro deu alguns passos para frente e a parede impossibilitou a visão, Harry deu as costas e suspirou profundamente. Passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, o moreno seguiu até o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, em seguida descendo as escadas pulando dois degraus por vez.

Na cozinha, sua mãe desejou-lhe bom dia, parando de confeitar o bolo a sua frente para dar um beijo em sua testa quando Harry sentou-se a mesa para comer os ovos com bacon que Lily havia preparado.

- Querido, eu preciso que você cuide do som. – Lily pediu. – Eu coloquei uma caixa com alguns CDs perto da televisão para que você possa deixar tudo pronto.

- Mãe, você só precisa colocar até cinco CDs na bandeja e apertar play. – O rapaz explicou com ar risonho.

- Você falando parece fácil, mas você já viu o tamanho daquela coisa? Eu sinceramente não sei pra quê seu pai comprou uma monstruosidade com tantos botões e que ocupa tanto espaço. – Ela reclamava enquanto terminava o primeiro andar do bolo. – Ele gastou dinheiro com seis caixas pra esse som quando se pode ouvir perfeitamente através de apenas uma.

- Para a ocasião de hoje eu devo concordar com a escolha das seis caixas, mas não se preocupe, porque ano que vem nós podemos colocar o CD no som do meu carro e abrir as portas.

- Não comece com suas palhaçadas, Harry James Potter. – Lily ameaçou apontando-lhe um dedo sujo de glacê.

- A ideia é válida. – Harry riu e levantou-se, pegando seu prato. – Eu vou terminar isso enquanto olho os CDs, okay? Que tipo você tem em mente?

- Como assim?

- Você quer que a música deixe todo mundo com sono ou que faça com que todos fiquem aqui até amanhã de manhã?

- Não há um meio termo? – Ela perguntou com um pequeno suspiro de exaustão.

- Vamos ver o que eu consigo fazer. – Harry sorriu e seguiu até a sala.

Colocando o prato e sua xícara de café sobre a mesa de petiscos, Harry sentou-se em uma das cadeiras brancas de plástico, puxando a caixa para perto de si. Após examinar os CDs que sua mãe possuía, Harry optou por começar com uma melodia mais calma e, colocando um CD no número um da bandeja do aparelho de som, partiu para o número dois.

Muito do que havia dentro da caixa fora descartado e no final quatro dos cinco compartimentos do som estavam preenchidos. Para terminar, Harry subiu até seu quarto e pegou um de seus próprios CDs. Quando o aparelho chegasse àquele, a maioria das pessoas já estariam muito engajadas em conversas para prestar atenção no que está tocando, então Harry escolheu algo mais contemporâneo, algo mais jovem e dançante.

A bandeja – agora completa – havia acabado de se fechar quando um grito de Lily ecoou pela casa. James, que estava no quintal trocando as lâmpadas dos holofotes por outras de potência maior, entrou correndo e Harry o seguiu.

No outro cômodo eles encontraram Lily com os olhos arregalados, a respiração acelerada e sua mão repousando de maneira protetora sobre seu coração. No canto da cozinha, próximo à porta dos fundos e o fogão, Harry encontrou um coelho da pelagem mais branca que ele já havia visto.

- Esse coelho de novo. – James resmungou.

- Acho que estou tendo um ataque do coração. – Lily dramatizou. – Jesus Cristo, ele apareceu do nada.

- De onde diabos ele veio? – Harry perguntou se aproximando do animal.

- É dos Malfoy. – Seu pai explicou enquanto colocava água em um copo. – É a terceira vez que ele passa por debaixo da cerca. Ele vem quando sua mãe está cozinhando bolos.

Harry se aproximou cuidadosamente, acariciando os pelos macios antes de apanhá-lo. Sua mãe já estava tomando o copo d'água e seu pai fez menção de pegá-lo dos braços de seu filho, mas Harry o impediu.

- Eu o levarei de volta. – Harry informou.

- Não precisa, é só passá-lo de volta por cima da cerca.

- Desse jeito ele vai continuar voltando. Eu vou até lá entregá-lo e aproveito para informar a Malfoy do pequeno tumulto que ele anda nos causando.

Sem esperar por qualquer resposta ou protesto, Harry deu as costas, perdendo o olhar cheio de entendimento que seus pais trocaram atrás dele. Respirando profundamente, o moreno trouxe o coelho para mais perto de seu peito e seguiu o caminho até a casa vizinha, dando a volta na passarela de concreto e parando em frente à porta principal.

Dando um duplo toque na campainha, Harry esperou nervosamente. Ele estava consciente de que estava usando aquele coelho como uma desculpa para falar com Malfoy, o que o deixara mais agitado ainda, mas Harry simplesmente _precisava _falar com ele.

Harry podia jurar que seu coração havia saído por sua boca quando a porta abriu-se, mas sentiu-o bater acelerado ainda em seu peito ao ver Narcissa parada no batente sorrindo-lhe amigavelmente.

- Oh, nós estávamos procurando por ele! – Narcissa exclamou gesticulando em direção ao coelho. – Vamos, entre.

Narcissa o guiou até o quintal, sua postura elegante inabalada. Harry havia ouvido maravilhas sobre o que Neville havia feito no jardim dos Malfoy, mas os comentários com certeza não faziam jus a realidade. Porém o moreno teve apenas alguns poucos segundos para tomar conta do espaço ao que Teddy veio correndo em sua direção.

- Harry, você achou! – Teddy exclamou cheio de contentamento. – Eu e Draco olhamos no jardim inteiro!

Harry procurou por Draco discretamente, e a não ser que ele estivesse no topo da árvore – o que ele duvidava muito –, o loiro não estava presente naquele momento.

- Draco está se arrumando para ir trabalhar. – Narcissa informou. – Ele deve descer em alguns minutos. Teddy, querido, lave suas mãos, nós vamos sair.

- Mas ele acabou de aparecer! – O menininho protestou enquanto seus dedos pequenos sumiam entre os pelos estupidamente brancos do animal.

- Quando voltarmos você pode ficar com ele. – A loira sinalizou para o garoto entrar na casa e ele o fez, acenando para Harry rapidamente antes de sumir de vista. – Você quer alguma coisa, querido? Água? Café?

- Oh, não, obrigado. Eu vim apenas devolver seu novo bichinho de estimação. – Harry abaixou-se e soltou o coelho na grama verde, onde o animal saiu pulando sem preocupações. – Ele passou por debaixo da cerca e deu um susto na minha mãe.

- Ah, peço desculpas. Falarei com Draco sobre isso. – Ela garantiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Falar comigo sobre o quê?

Harry sentiu seu coração cair pelo menos cinco metros, assim como tudo que havia em seu interior. Suas mãos automaticamente começaram a tremer e ele não conseguia pensar. Talvez ele devesse continuar olhando para Narcissa, mas seria mais educado cumprimentar Draco.

Então ele olhou para o loiro e foi como se um raio houvesse caído sobre sua cabeça. Draco usava uma calça social preta e uma camisa fina de botões azul clara, seu cabelo estava molhado e arrumado, mas não metodicamente. Alguns fios escapavam da direção para os quais os outros estavam indo e Harry lutou contra a vontade de passar a mão entre eles e alinhá-los.

- Oh, Harry veio até aqui para trazer seu coelho de volta. Ele está passando por debaixo da cerca e invadindo a casa dos Potter. – Narcissa explicou rapidamente.

- Ele parece gostar do cheiro dos bolinhos da minha mãe. – Harry disse com um pequeno sorriso e implorou para que aquilo não houvesse soado tão estranho quanto ele imaginava.

- Bem, eu não o culpo. – Draco sorriu de volta.

- Estou pronto! – Teddy anunciou, descendo as escadas rapidamente. – Draco, o Harry achou o coelho! Vamos escolher um nome para ele!

- Nada disso, mocinho. – Narcissa protestou. – Eu disse que vamos sair e quando nós voltarmos você pode resolver isso, está bem?

- Okay. – O garoto baixou a cabeça e deu um suspiro dramático. – Até mais, Draco. Tchau, Harry.

Narcissa despediu-se dos outros dois rapazes e saiu, deixando Harry a ponto de explodir e Draco parecendo relaxado. Ele sinalizou para que eles fossem até a cozinha e serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, oferecendo uma a Harry.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou aqui por que preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. E, bem, seu coelho quase matou minha mãe do coração, então eu juntei o útil ao agradável. – Harry disse nervosamente.

- Desculpe por isso, vou tentar mantê-lo em nossa propriedade. – Draco bebericou de seu café tranquilamente. – O que você quer me perguntar?

- Naquele dia, na casa de Sirius, você me disse o motivo pelo qual você foi embora e eu tenho pensado nisso desde então. Não tenho certeza de se eu devo pedir desculpas pelo que causei, mas por precaução, me desculpe. Não era minha intenção. – Ele sabia o quão ridículo estava soando, mas Harry não conseguia pensar direito. – Agora eu tenho me perguntado por que você voltou. Eu sei que você disse que pode fazer a diferença aqui em Little Aiming, mas é apenas por isso?

- Claro que não. – Draco respondeu rapidamente. – Londres não era meu lugar, Harry, eu não demorei muito para perceber isso. Meu pai podia jurar que depois de me tirar daqui eu voltaria a viver sob as regras dele, mas você já estava na minha cabeça, era tarde demais. Enfim, nós já falamos sobre isso. O que exatamente você quer saber?

- Por que você está aqui? O que passava pela sua cabeça quando você pensou em voltar?

- A mesma coisa que se passava quando eu fui embora. – Draco virou para encostar-se ao balcão, esquecendo a xícara de café atrás de si, olhando diretamente para Harry. – Você se lembra da última coisa que me disse? – O moreno apenas assentiu. – A resposta ficou presa na minha garganta por muito tempo.

- Você pode dizer agora. – A voz de Harry soou rouca e desesperada, como se ele estivesse se pendurando no seu último fio de esperança.

- Eu também te amo, Harry. – Draco disse alto e claro.

No segundo seguinte Harry podia jurar que iria morrer, porque após seis anos ele estava beijando Draco de novo. Não era um gesto gentil, calmo, lento; era voraz, faminto, nostálgico. Os braços de Harry envolveram a cintura de Draco e uma das mãos do loiro subira até seus cabelos enquanto a outra estava cheia com o tecido de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto.

Da mesma forma que costumava acontecer quando eles eram mais novos, o beijo logo se tornou uma disputa de poder entre os dois, cada um que exigisse mais do outro. Draco tentava explorar a boca de Harry com sua língua enquanto a do moreno se enroscava em volta a do loiro. Eles simplesmente se recusavam a deixar o outro escapar, aproveitando para engolir algumas golfadas de ar a cada breve desencontro de seus lábios, quando em busca de um novo ângulo.

Quando seus lábios começaram a protestar tal voracidade, Draco subiu as mãos para os cabelos negros de Harry e alinhando seus rostos, colou suas testas. O loiro estava tão lindo com as bochechas coradas, os lábios avermelhados e sem fôlego que Harry não pôde evitar beijá-lo novamente. Dessa vez era calmo, gentil, controlado. Draco segurou o lábio inferior de Harry levemente entre seus dentes e eles estavam sorrindo.

Draco tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e o moreno o abraçava pela cintura. O tempo passou devagar e não havia mais nada no mundo além da familiaridade daquele momento.

Draco ainda tinha o mesmo sabor doce e quente, os fios de seu cabelo ainda eram estupidamente macios e finos, o aroma que desprendia de sua pele continuava a inebriá-lo com a mesma intensidade. O ruído de sua respiração controlada, a batida de seu coração junto ao de Harry, o calor de sua pele. Tudo era evidência da presença de Draco e o moreno estava memorizando cada uma delas.

- Harry? – Ele o chamou e ouvir sua voz tão perto de si fez algo dentro dele estalar.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Ele disse com a voz embargada, estreitando os braços ao redor do loiro.

- Eu também. – Sua mão desceu pelo pescoço de Harry e subiu novamente para seu rosto, afagando suas bochechas com os polegares. – Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz. Por favor, Harry, me perdoe.

- Eu entendo o porquê de você ter ido embora e reconheço que tenho certa culpa nisso. – Harry disse e se afastou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Draco. – Mas por que você não mandou notícias?

- Eu sinceramente não sei. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – A princípio eu evitava sequer pensar em você, porque isso tornava as coisas muito mais difíceis. Eu queria saber como você estava se sentindo, como era a universidade daqui, se você estava gostando do curso. Havia tantas coisas que eu queria saber, mas já havia se passado muito tempo, eu não voltaria aqui pelos próximos cinco anos e era injusto comigo e com você.

- Injusto foi você ter me deixado no escuro, Draco.

- Eu sei. – Ele baixou a cabeça. – Desculpe.

- Eu fui a Londres algumas vezes com Sirius, uma delas eu fui até Oxford atrás de você. Imagine minha surpresa quando me disseram que você não era aluno de lá. – Harry deu um sorriso amargo. – Bem, agora eu sei por que, mas na época eu achei que você havia mentido para mim sobre onde estava indo para que eu não te procurasse.

- Harry, eu não...

- Você não precisa explicar, eu entendo tudo agora. Mas durante os últimos seis anos eu não sabia nem ao menos o que pensar sobre você. – Ele suspirou. – Como eu vou saber que posso confiar em você de novo?

- Harry, – Draco segurou o rosto do moreno entre suas duas mãos com mais firmeza e seguiu o contorno dos lábios do moreno com a ponta dos polegares. – eu vou fazer você confiar em mim de novo, mas acredite quando eu digo que eu te amo, eu sempre te amei e eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum. Você acredita?

- Acredito.

Draco roubou o sorriso que se formava nos lábios de Harry quando o beijou novamente, dessa vez com toda a paixão que havia sido acumulada por tanto tempo. Draco apenas queria que Harry soubesse que ele o amava desde o dia em que eles se conheceram.

* * *

Quando Harry desceu as escadas novamente mais tarde, após tomar um longo banho e trocar de roupa – o moreno agora usava uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta grossa de algodão verde escura, seus óculos de aro redondo foram substituídos por lentes de contato e seus cabelos continuavam fora do lugar, mas não estavam desarrumados. –, a sala de estar de sua casa parecia um salão de festa profissionalmente organizado.

Sirius estava colocando um DVD no aparelho e ligando a TV, onde logo surgiram fotos e pequenos vídeos de James e Lily, os quais seriam reproduzidos a noite inteira. Andrômeda terminava de arrumar a mesa de petiscos, organizando-os de uma maneira praticamente artística. Lupin dava ordens aos garçons enquanto apontava os locais onde eles encontrariam as bebidas.

Sentado em uma das cadeiras de plástico estava Teddy, vestido em calças sociais e uma camisa de botões com apenas os dois primeiros botões abertos, lutando para encher bexigas com o próprio fôlego.

- Harry! – Teddy exclamou com um sorriso. – Por favor, me ajude a encher esses balões. Papai disse que se conseguir, eu posso ficar com eles no final da festa.

Harry tinha certeza que aquilo era apenas uma estratégia de Lupin para que o menino ficasse sentado e quieto enquanto ele ajudava nos últimos detalhes, e que independente de Teddy conseguir ou não terminar de encher aquelas últimas bexigas, ele seria autorizado a levar algumas para casa no final da noite. De qualquer forma, Harry sentou-se ao lado do afilhado e pôs-se a encher balões.

O moreno encheu quase todas as bexigas e demorou na penúltima para que o garotinho pudesse ter o prazer de dizer que havia acabado. E quando Teddy exclamou excitado, pulando da cadeira e correndo até sua avó para pedir permissão para espalhá-las pela sala, Harry sorriu satisfeito.

Àquela altura os convidados já haviam começado a chegar e Teddy veio correndo na direção de Ron após colocar as duas últimas bexigas nos degraus da escada. O ruivo o jogou no ar duas vezes antes de colocá-lo sentado sobre seu ombro e sair cumprimentando o resto dos presentes no local. Hermione manteve os olhos no garotinho o tempo todo, preparada para salvá-lo caso seu noivo se tornasse inconsciente da presença da criança em seu ombro, o que sinceramente poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Harry tinha uma bebida na mão e conversava animadamente com Ron e Neville quando Blaise chegou, envolvendo-o em um abraço de urso. O negro deu uma volta ao redor de Harry, secando-o de cima a baixo, parando novamente quando estava de volta a sua frente.

- Droga, Harry, logo quando eu penso que você não podia ficar mais bonito. – Blaise resmungou.

- Começou. – Ron revirou os olhos. – Neville, acho que você deveria encher seu copo, está quase vazio.

- Oh, nem havia percebido. – De um gole só, Neville acabou com o conteúdo de seu copo e deu de ombros. – Opa, eu acho que preciso de outro.

- Ótimo, venha, vou lhe mostrar onde estão as bebidas. – O ruivo saiu dizendo, lançando um olhar piedoso a Harry.

- Obrigado, Blaise. – Harry riu. – Eu me esforcei.

- E como eu queria que toda essa dedicação fosse para mim. – Ele suspirou, descendo uma mão pelo peito de Harry. – Como você está?

- Eu estou ótimo, melhor impossível. E você?

- Você falou com Malfoy! – Blaise exclamou animadamente, dando um tapa em Harry em meio a sua excitação. – Quando você esperava me dizer isso? Como foi? O que ele disse? – De repente o outro rapaz cerrou os olhos, mas logo os arregalou novamente, seus lábios formando um "O". – Vocês se beijaram!

- Blaise, por favor, fale mais baixo. – O moreno implorou e puxou o amigo pelo braço para um canto mais afastado.

- Eu fico tão feliz por vocês, Harry. – Ele disse, abraçando Harry com força e beijando sua bochecha com vontade. – Mesmo sabendo que isso acaba com minhas chances. Veja só, Potter, você nunca vai achar um amigo melhor do que eu por ai.

- Eu tenho certeza que não, eu agradeço todo dia por ter você na minha vida e tudo mais, mas se você fizer o favor de me soltar eu ficarei eternamente grato, Draco acabou de chegar. – Harry disse rapidamente, dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Blaise, seus olhos fixos em Draco, que já havia avistado os dois.

- Oh! – Blaise soltou Harry como se moreno estivesse pegando fogo e ajeitou o cabelo dele rapidamente. – Se vocês quiserem subir para o quarto é só me avisar que eu cubro vocês.

- Blaise, por favor. – Harry riu e revirou os olhos, dando um beijo na bochecha do amigo e se afastando em seguida, fazendo seu caminho para Draco.

Harry temeu que suas pernas fossem ceder antes que ele pudesse sequer romper metade da distância entre ele e o loiro, que agora cumprimentava seus pais com Narcissa ao seu lado. Draco usava uma calça jeans preta, sapatos sociais, uma camisa de algodão com gola alta branca e um terno preto fosco de corte simples.

- Harry! – Ele ouviu Seamus chamar e virou-se. – Estamos indo jogar a brincadeira da garrafa no quintal, você quer vir?

- Deus, quantos anos vocês tem? Quinze? – Harry riu, negando com a cabeça.

- Cedric conhece uma versão diferente. A pessoa gira a garrafa e quando ela parar quem girou pode escolher uma peça de roupa a qual a pessoa para quem a garrafa está apontando vai ter que tirar. – Seamus explicou cheio de animação.

- Seamus, eu realmente acho que meus pais não vão querer pessoas nuas no nosso quintal hoje à noite. – Ele ponderou com um tom de voz repreendedor.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, Harry.

- Onde está Cedric? Traga-o aqui agora mesmo e eu vou fazê-lo desistir dessa ideia em um instante. – Harry perguntou olhando ao redor a procura do rapaz.

- Não precisa perder a paciência, Harry, não vamos brincar hoje. – Seamus fez questão de enfatizar o "hoje". – Mas quando formos jogar, você vai ter que participar.

- Não prometo nada! – Ele riu e deu um tapa na nuca do amigo, empurrando-o para longe.

Lembrando-se de qual era sua meta anterior, Harry virou-se para voltar a fazer seu caminho em direção a certo loiro e quase gritou quando deu um encontrão no dito cujo ao fazer a manobra. Draco lhe sorria levemente, como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

- Boa noite, Sr. Potter. – Ele desejou com tom provocador.

- Draco! – Harry sorriu. – Eu estava indo falar com você e sua mãe.

- Não era necessário se incomodar e sair do abraço de Zabini. – Draco tomou um gole de champanhe. – Vocês pareciam estar se divertindo.

- Ah, você sabe como Blaise é... – Harry rolou os olhos e deu de ombros.

- Claro. – O loiro cerrou os olhos levemente. – Sabe o que eu me lembrei pouco tempo depois de ter chegado ao hospital, Harry? Na noite em que nos encontramos no bistrô, você estava agarrado no braço de outro cara e Cedric me informou que aquele era Oliver, seu namorado.

- Eu tinha esquecido o quão ciumento você pode ser. – O moreno tentou conter um sorriso, mas a diversão estava clara em sua voz.

- Eu não sou ciumento, Potter, eu só não gosto de brincadeiras. – Ele rosnou. – Onde se encontra aquela adorável criatura? Eu adoraria conhecer seu namorado.

- Eu sinceramente espero que ele esteja bem longe daqui. – Harry cruzou os braços e levantou um pouco o queixo.

- Oh, vocês terminaram? – Agora Draco já parecia mais relaxado. – Que pena. Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa.

- Você sabe muito bem que teve uma parcela de culpa e está adorando isso. – O moreno sorriu.

- De maneira nenhuma. – Ele sorriu de volta e bebericou de sua bebida, olhando ao redor calmamente antes de fixar seus olhos em Harry novamente. – Está tentando impressionar alguém, Harry? Roupas descentes, se bem que seu estilo melhorou consideravelmente nesses anos em que estive longe, lentes de contato e até penteou o cabelo.

- Pensei em dar a minha mãe a ilusão de que o único filho dela não é um completo animal. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Não seja obtuso, Draco, não combina com você.

- Ora, eu só queria ouvir você admitir. – Ele piscou.

- E quanto a você? Há muito tempo não te via usando gola alta.

- É a única que eu tenho e também era a única coisa que podia cobrir o estrago que você fez. Desculpe Harry, mas não adianta o quanto você tente disfarçar, você é um animal.

- Você não devia ter escondido.

- E você adoraria a confusão.

Harry antes suspeitava que o clima entre os dois fosse pesar, que eles não saberiam como agir diante a presença do outro. O moreno temia que algo houvesse se perdido com aqueles seis anos que eles não tiveram contato, mas para a sua agradável surpresa, estava tudo ali. Apesar de seis anos terem se passado, Draco e Harry eram basicamente os mesmos, assim como seus sentimentos.

* * *

**Se alguém tiver percebido que eu não postei semana passada, eu peço desculpas. Final do ano é uma coisa muito louca pra mim, muita prova, muita aula extra e pouco tempo livre. Postei o capítulo que deveria ter postado semana passada e o dessa semana. Espero que gostem. Beijos!**


	12. Coming Up Strong

Capítulo 11  
_Coming up strong_

Jogando a longa alça de sua pasta sobre o ombro, Harry praticamente correu em direção a porta, apagando a luz antes de fechá-la atrás de si. As letras prateadas que formavam a palavra "editorial" brilharam para ele, mas o moreno já estava batendo contra as divisórias dos cubículos de seus colegas, causando uma grande algazarra.

- E finalmente é sexta-feira! – Exclamou Dean Thomas, dramaticamente jogando meia dúzia de papéis sobre sua cabeça.

- Pode apanhar isso ai, Thomas. – Ouviu-se Bill reclamar de sua sala, a qual a porta se encontrava bem aberta.

- Não sei por que tanta felicidade, sinceramente, não é como se não fôssemos trabalhar amanhã. – Lavender Brown resmungou, dando a volta e saindo de trás do cubículo onde ela normalmente se escondia debaixo de pilhas e mais pilhas de matérias.

- Eu não sei como consigo trabalhar cercado por pessoas de astral tão baixo. – Dean soltou um muxoxo, recolhendo os papéis que jogara.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas quando eu saio daqui à sexta-feira eu sinto certo ar de liberdade. – Colin Creevey disse animadamente, cegando Harry com o flash de sua câmera.

- Colin, por favor. – Harry pediu, piscando freneticamente.

- Ficou bonito, Harry. – Ele anunciou, observando a foto que acabara de tirar.

- Harry, temos um problema. – Dean disse após empilhar novamente os papéis que estavam sobre sua mesa. – Eu percebi que temos um número elevado de homens no nosso pequeno encontro em sua casa hoje à noite.

- Eu não vejo problema. – O moreno sorriu maliciosamente.

- Pois eu vejo. – O outro rapaz empinou o nariz. – Precisamos de mais mulheres.

- Oh, e você acha que Seamus iria gostar de ouvir você falando isso? – Harry riu ao que Dean ficou vermelho e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira reclinável de seu cubículo.

- Eu já falei com Cho, ela disse que vai. – Lavender informou. – Então somos nós duas, Ginny, Luna e Hermione.

- Pode ter certeza que Ron não vai deixar Hermione participar. – Harry disse com tom de obviedade.

- Bem, eu posso convidar as irmãs Greengrass. – A mulher sugeriu inocentemente.

- Não! – Exclamou Harry, parecendo desesperado. Os outros presentes o encararam com sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Certo. As gêmeas Patil? – Ela tentou de novo, dessa vez mais cuidadosa.

- Elas não aceitariam. – Colin negou com a cabeça, as bochechas levemente coradas. – Quero dizer, vocês percebem para o que estaríamos convidando-as?

- Colin, você ainda é jovem, tem muito que aprender na vida. – Dean brincou, colocando uma mão no ombro do rapaz.

- Eu sou apenas um ano mais novo! – Ele exclamou indignado, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Convidem quem vocês quiserem, fiquem à vontade! A propósito, levem as bebidas. Eu só tenho o suficiente para o _meu _convidado e já que vocês se encarregaram de chamar mais a metade de Little Aiming, isso não vai ser problemas para vocês! – Harry foi dizendo enquanto se encaminhava para a saída.

- Convidar quem quisermos menos as irmãs Greengrass e levar bebidas, certo, eu acho que entendemos tudo. – Dean exclamou de volta. – Até mais tarde!

Se despedindo de alguns outros colegas nos corredores enquanto fazia seu caminho para os elevadores, Harry correu para seu apartamento. Ele tinha pouco menos de duas horas antes que este fosse invadido por seus amigos.

Seu único real convidado era Draco, quem Harry havia chamado mais cedo ainda naquela semana, mas não exatamente para o que seus amigos haviam planejado. Seamus, mesmo duas semanas depois, não havia esquecido a promessa que Harry havia feito sobre jogar a versão de Cedric da brincadeira da garrafa. Draco riu-se quando o moreno o informou sobre a pequena mudança de planos, dizendo que mal podia esperar para ver Harry despir-se em frente aos amigos, negando-se a participar da brincadeira.

Tomando um banho rápido Harry vestiu uma calça jeans cinza e uma camisa grossa de algodão azul-claro e de manga comprida. O moreno olhou ao redor rapidamente, procurando qualquer coisa fora do lugar para que pudesse arrumar antes que fosse tarde demais. Correndo direto para a cozinha, Harry colocou água em uma panela para ferver, planejando preparar o que ele sabia fazia melhor – ou a única coisa que ele sabia fazer direito – e que o pessoal parecia adorar, macarronada.

Foi pouco tempo depois que a campainha tocou e Harry permitiu que Blaise entrasse. O rapaz trazia uma garrafa de vinho e se encaminhou para a cozinha, em seguida revirando as gavetas em busca de um saca-rolha.

- Já vai começar? – Harry perguntou com tom de diversão em sua voz, gesticulando em direção à garrafa.

- Harry, não me julgue. Eu tive um dia horrível, está bem? Eu só quero beber sozinho essa garrafa inteira, ver meus melhores amigos ficarem pelados e depois ir pra casa, pular na minha cama e ficar lá até que alguém note que eu sumi. – Blaise explicou, abanando o saca-rolha na direção de Harry ao encontrá-lo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Oh, nada. Você era meu último amigo solteiro e agora Malfoy aparece e arruína isso também. – Blaise lamuriou-se tomando um grande gole de vinho.

- Blaise, por mais que eu me sinta um completo idiota ao admitir, eu estive com Oliver o tempo todo.

- Nós dois sabemos que Oliver era apenas um substituto, Harry, você nunca esteve _realmente _com ele.

- Isso não é verdade... – Harry preparou-se para discutir, mas Blaise o encarou com um olhar cético. – Certo, então, mas quem garante que não vai ser você quem vai acabar pelado hoje?

- Ora, você está me subestimando, meu amigo. Além desse casaco, essa camisa e essa calça – Ele foi explicando enquanto apontava para si mesmo. – eu ainda estou usando uma bermuda, duas cuecas e uma camisa sem manga por baixo. Eu teria que ser muito azarado para acabar pelado hoje à noite.

Mais tarde, quando todos haviam chegado, empurrado os móveis para abrir espaço e a garrafa já havia sido girada pelo menos três dúzias de vezes, ficou mais do que claro quão azarado Blaise era. Àquela altura da brincadeira, muitas peças de roupa já haviam sido deixadas de lado, mas Blaise com certeza fora quem perdera mais, estando apenas com uma camisa fina branca sem mangas e uma cueca boxer preta.

Na roda estavam Ron, Harry, Blaise, Dean, Neville, Cedric, Colin, Cho, Ginny, Lavender e as gêmeas Patil. Hermione e Draco se encontravam no sofá, conversando animadamente sobre algo que não girava em torno da quantidade de pessoas seminuas naquela sala de estar. Quando foi a vez de Harry girar, a garrafa mais uma vez apontou para Blaise, que soltou um palavrão e olhou para o amigo com olhos piedosos.

- Vamos lá, Harry, escolha a peça de roupa correta e você será recompensado! – Instigou Cedric.

O clima no cômodo mudou rapidamente, havia algo divertido na tensão que se instalou e nas pequenas preces que Blaise fazia, mas Harry podia sentir o olhar de Draco queimando em sua nuca, ao que ele e Hermione deixaram a conversa de lado rapidamente para assistir a comoção.

- A camisa, Blaise. – Harry disse por fim e todos reclamaram.

- Você não tem graça nenhuma, Harry! – Dean reclamou.

- Eu sei que todos vocês estão morrendo de vontade de me ver nu, mas não seria mais fácil e mais agradável para todos se alguém me convidasse para jantar e rolasse um clima antes de eu começar a tirar minha roupa? – Blaise meio resmungou meio sugeriu após tirar sua camisa e jogá-la para junto do montinho que já se formava em um dos cantos.

- Blaise, para de chorar e gira a garrafa. – Seamus pediu, sem muita paciência. Não faltava muito para que ele estivesse tão vestido quando o rapaz negro.

Nas giradas seguintes, quase todo mundo estava torcendo para que a maldita garrafa apontasse para Blaise de novo. Cho girou e após alguns tensos segundos, a garrafa apontou para Harry. O moreno ainda estava de calça e de camisa.

- A calça, Harry. – Cho pediu.

Regado por assobios e aplausos, Harry levantou-se rolando os olhos e estava prestes a desfazer o botão de sua calça jeans quando uma mão lhe impediu. Fez-se um silêncio mortal e Harry virou a cabeça levemente para ver o rosto de Draco próximo ao seu, a respiração do rapaz sobre seu ombro. Sob o olhar arregalado de todos os presentes – menos Luna – e o tom de vermelho escarlate que o rosto de Ron adquiriu, Draco fez o trabalho de Harry, desfazendo o botão de sua calça e o zíper, ele mesmo tratando de retirar a peça de roupa do outro rapaz.

Um arrepio violento desceu pela espinha de Harry e ele colou ainda mais suas costas ao peito de Draco. Quando o moreno se viu livre da peça de roupa, ele virou-se e capturou os lábios de Draco com certa violência, invadindo sua boca com a língua e enfiando suas mãos em seus cabelos, alimentando-se do sabor de Draco como se aquela fosse sua primeira refeição do ano.

Quando a realidade veio a atingir Harry novamente, suas costas estavam arranhadas devido a como Draco o puxava contra seu próprio corpo e seus lábios estavam doloridos e, ele tinha certeza, vermelhos e inchados. Draco sorria levemente, os olhos fechados e a respiração acelerada, quando alguém por perto pigarreou.

- Não acabamos a brincadeira ainda. – Cedric anunciou, recebendo um tapa de Cho, outro de Lavender e ainda um de Blaise, este último sendo no rosto.

Então, de um em um eles foram perdendo – ficando pelados –, até que apenas Colin restou, sendo o vencedor da brincadeira e não levando nada como prêmio além de ser poupado da vergonha de ter que tirar toda a roupa. Àquela altura todos já estavam alterados devido ao consumo de álcool e a macarronada que Harry havia feito acabara. Blaise estava choramingando sobre ser solteiro e quando Harry tentou fazê-lo parar de beber, o rapaz se aborreceu.

- Qual é seu problema comigo? É por que eu sou negro? É por que eu sou gay? – Blaise gritava. – Um negro gay não pode apreciar um bom vinho?

- Blaise... – Harry tentou.

- Não! Não, cale a boca! Por que as pessoas tem que tirar tudo de mim? Eu não sou uma má pessoa, caralho! Meu ursinho de pelúcia, minha caminha azul, meu vinho, tudo é tirado de mim! – Ele ia gritando, batendo contra o peito de Harry até perder as forças e deitar a cabeça no ombro do moreno. – Você não vai embora, Harry. Eu não vou deixar Malfoy tirar você de mim também.

- Blaise, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – Ele garantiu, afagando as costas do rapaz. – Você mesmo disse que eu não vou encontrar um amigo tão bom quanto você em lugar nenhum. Eu não vivo sem você, Blaise.

- Não mesmo. – Blaise disse com uma pequena risada e levantou a cabeça, segurando o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos. – Você é tão lindo, Harry.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu.

- Alguém devia te dizer isso todo dia, porque você é muito lindo, por dentro e por fora. – O rapaz foi dizendo entre soluços e em seguido se virou. – Malfoy! Hey, você, venha aqui. – Blaise puxou Draco pelo braço. – É melhor você dizer ao Harry como ele é lindo, diga todos os dias, o tempo todo, porque se não eu vou te caçar, Malfoy, e você vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

- Certo. – Draco assentiu, tentando segurar o riso.

- Ótimo. Agora vá lá e dê outro beijo daqueles nele e faça todos nós ficarmos excitados apenas olhando. – Ele exigiu, empurrando Draco para Harry. – Oh, mas vocês formam um casal tão lindo. – E com isso ele se jogou no sofá, adormecido. Ou talvez desmaiado.

- Blaise? – Harry chamou, soando um pouco preocupado.

- Ele não vai acordar. – Disse Neville. – É melhor descermos com ele.

Com ajuda de Cedric, Neville e Harry desceram até o apartamento de Blaise, deixando-o confortavelmente deitado em sua cama antes de voltarem para encontrar os outros se despedindo. O relógio já marcava 03hrs17min e Harry temia ter que carregar mais de seus amigos. No fim, restaram apenas o moreno, Draco e a bagunça da casa.

- Desculpe por isso. – Harry disse sem realmente olhar para Draco, recolhendo pratos que haviam sido largados em qualquer lugar. – Eu tenho certeza de que você não veio aqui para testemunhar uma dúzia de pessoas ficando peladas e depois ter que lidar com Blaise bêbado.

- Eu não disse que não foi uma noite divertida. Você não está me vendo reclamar, está?

- Eu tinha outros planos para esta noite. – Ele deu de ombros, equilibrando alguns pratos em um dos braços enquanto recolhia outros.

- E posso saber que planos eram esses? – Draco aproximou-se, tirando todos os pratos que Harry carregava de suas mãos e colocando-os sobre a mesa.

- Bem, para começar, você seria meu único convidado. Eu cozinharia uma refeição decente, algo que combinasse com um bom vinho. – Enquanto Harry falava, Draco se aproximara e agora o moreno podia sentir a respiração do outro rapaz contra seu rosto.

- E o que mais? – O loiro instigou, seus lábios correndo pela linha do maxilar de Harry.

Draco estava muito enganado se ele achava que Harry seria capaz de falar qualquer outra coisa quando seus corpos estavam tão pertos, mas não perto o suficiente, e sua respiração contra seu pescoço o arrepiava completamente.

Harry puxou o loiro para mais perto, colando seus quadris enquanto seus lábios buscavam pelos de Draco com urgência. As mãos de dedos finos do loiro subiram por seu abdômen, sob a camisa, puxando-a para fora do caminho no processo, seus lábios se separando por alguns segundos enquanto a peça era descartada para algum canto da sala, mas reuniram-se novamente logo em seguida.

Quando seus lábios protestavam tal voracidade, o moreno deu-lhes uma pausa, traçando um caminho pelo pescoço de Draco, fazendo questão de deixar marcas na pele pálida. Harry encontrou um ponto no qual era possível sentir a pulsação do loiro sob seus lábios. O moreno beijou, lambeu, chupou e mordeu o local até que seus batimentos e os de Draco fossem um só.

Ele estivera tão concentrado em sentir o compasso do coração de Draco acelerar que quase perdera os pequenos sons que escapavam entre os lábios entreabertos do loiro, os quais a maioria se transformava em seu nome.

A caminhada até o quarto resumiu-se a peças de roupas sendo jogadas para qualquer lado, tropeços e pequenas risadinhas. A luz da lua entrava no cômodo pela janela, as cortinas dançavam animadas no ritmo da brisa morna daquela noite.

A pele bronzeada deslizou sob os dedos ágeis e essa adquirira um brilho dourado que passou a ser adorado por lábios macios os quais marcavam o corpo sobre o seu como se clamassem sua propriedade.

O tom de pele tão branco quanto à lua que iluminava o céu brilhava com uma fina camada de suor. A coluna arqueada, seu peito nu colado ao corpo presente sobre o seu. A cabeça jogada para trás em um sinal de entrega, os lábios entreabertos com um pedido silencioso e os olhos fechados.

As mãos de dedos compridos agora subiam pelas costas levemente bronzeadas, um claro contraste contra a cor pálida do outro. E eles sabiam que eram lindos juntos.

Enquanto uma mão morena permanecia segurando firme em seu quadril, a outra desenhou sua silhueta, descendo devagar pela curva de sua cintura, pelo exterior de sua coxa até seu joelho, a pele de alabastro deslizando como seda sob seus dedos ligeiros.

A dança se tornava mais frenética conforme os segundos passavam rápidos, queimando seus interiores e fazendo-os gritar. Os lábios que antes assaltavam seu pescoço tão livremente exposto clamaram sua boca e suas mãos de dedos longos correram pela extensão dos músculos que se estimulavam sob sua palma, escondendo-se quase envergonhadamente nas mechas de cabelos negros como a noite que logo se findaria.

E o encontro final de seus lábios era brutal, exigente, necessitado como o prazer que inundava todo o seu ser e exigia a chegada do ápice. Suas mãos se uniram e seus dedos se entrelaçaram, suas bocas estavam a apenas um suspiro de distância agora, um engolindo os pedidos do outro como crianças famintas. O frenesi estava no ritmo certo, músculos se contraíram até seu ponto de não retorno e então os corpos eram apenas um só, enroscados em um torpor de exaustão e plenitude, o qual os arrastou para um sono completo e confortável.

* * *

Draco soltou um longo suspiro, inspirando com força logo em seguida, sorvendo o aroma de Harry e, ainda de olhos fechados, sorriu. Ele podia ouvir o coração do moreno batendo bem sob seu ouvido, assim como o levantar e descer tranquilos de seu peito. Um dos braços do moreno estava firme ao redor de sua cintura, seus dedos afagando levemente seu abdômen.

Abrindo os olhos e levantando a cabeça, Draco caiu no fundo de duas íris do verde mais bonito que ele já vira em sua vida, as quais sorriam para ele cheias de sinceridade e ternura.

- Bom dia. – Harry desejou sorrindo. – Está confortável ai?

- Bom dia. – Draco levantou o corpo levemente para beijá-lo, voltando a aconchegar-se sobre o peito do moreno. – E, sim, estou muito confortável, obrigado.

- Eu estava pensando... – Harry começou. – Nós poderíamos tomar café e depois voltarmos para cama, onde nós ficaremos até acharem que nós acabando matando um ao outro e vierem nos procurar.

- Bem, sempre há a possibilidade de acabarmos mesmo matando um ao outro, mas parece um bom plano. – Ele sorriu.

Draco estava prestes a sugerir que ao invés de eles se levantarem para tomar café da manhã, Harry poderia trazê-lo para eles comerem na cama quando soaram batidas na porta, altas e desesperadas. Os dois se entreolharam e Draco saiu de sua posição confortável para que Harry pudesse ir atender a porta, catando qualquer peça de roupa no chão que o deixasse mais apresentável, a qual acabara sendo a calça de Draco.

O moreno atravessou a sala em passos acelerados, alcançando a porta o mais rápido que pôde, escancarando-a para encarar a expressão de desespero de Neville, que parecia estar prestes a desmaiar.

- Neville! O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou com urgência, puxando o outro rapaz para dentro de seu apartamento.

- Harry... – Neville segurou os ombros de Harry e o encarou por alguns segundos. Quando seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, Harry ficou mais nervoso ainda.

- Neville, por favor. Vamos, sente-se aqui. – O moreno o guiou até o sofá. – Me diga o que houve.

- Luna está grávida. – Ele disse em um sussurro, fitando um ponto fixo no chão, os olhos arregalados. – Eu vou ser pai.

- Neville, isso é ótimo! – Após o susto ter passado, Harry riu cheio de contentamento. – Meus parabéns!

- Você não entende, Harry? – Neville virou para encarar o amigo com certo ar de desesperado. – Eu não estou pronto para isso, eu vou fazer tudo errado, eu sou um fracassado, não vou conseguir criar um filho corretamente.

- Neville, não me faça dar um murro em você. Honestamente, se existe alguém nesse prédio que está pronto para ter um filho e que eu tenho certeza de que vai ser um excelente pai é você. Todos nós vamos precisar de sua ajuda quando for nossa vez, para dizer a verdade. – Harry tranquilizou-o dando tapinhas em suas costas. – E você não é um fracassado. Você é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que eu já conheci na minha vida e seu filho não vai ser diferente. Por favor, Neville, essa criança vai ter os seus genes e os de Luna, não há combinação melhor.

- Eu não sei, Harry, a ideia de que tem uma pessoa crescendo dentro dela e o tamanho da responsabilidade me assustam muito. – Ele admitiu enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos.

- Eu entendo, deve ser mesmo assustador, mas você ainda tem pelo menos oito meses para se acostumar com a ideia e se preparar. E eu posso lhe garantir que cada um de nós irá lhe ajudar quando chegar a hora. – Harry sorriu. – Se você e Luna precisarem de um descanso, vocês podem contar comigo.

Foi nesse momento que Draco adentrou o cômodo, vestido com uma calça e uma camisa que Harry tinha certeza que pertenciam a ele. Olhando para o próprio colo o moreno sorriu ao perceber que estava usando a calça do loiro. Neville olhou para Draco um pouco alarmado e uma tonalidade intensa de vermelho subiu pelo seu pescoço até seu rosto, sumindo entre a raiz de seus cabelos.

- Oh, Harry, me desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava ocupado. – Ele disse se levantando e fazendo um pequeno sinal com a cabeça para Draco, cumprimentando-o. – Eu volto outra hora.

- Bobagem, Neville, nós havíamos acabado de acordar.

- Eu agradeço pela ajuda, Harry, eu estou me sentindo melhor agora, mas vou indo mesmo, Luna deve estar esperando por mim, eu disse que precisava de um pouco de ar. – Ele admitiu com tom de embaraço. – Ah, a propósito, por favor, não diga a ela que eu lhe contei primeiro, Luna queria que o pai dela fosse o primeiro a saber.

- Saber do que? – Draco perguntou inocentemente, uma xícara que fumegava em mãos.

- Luna está grávida! – Harry exclamou com um grande sorriso.

- Oh, meus parabéns, Neville! – O loiro animou-se. – Pode dizer a Luna que eu faço questão de ser o pediatra de vocês.

- Ah, sério? Nossa, muito obrigado, eu vou dizer a ela. Depois que nós dermos a notícia ao pai dela.

- Boa sorte com isso. – Harry riu, abraçando o colega e parabenizando-o novamente. – Vejo você mais tarde.

- Obrigado, Harry. Até mais. Tchau, Draco, obrigado. – Ele acenou e seguiu Harry até a porta, ainda estando um pouco corado quando a porta bateu atrás dele.

- Dá pra imaginar? Neville e Luna vão ter um filho! – Disse o moreno, tomando a xícara das mãos do outro rapaz e bebericando o chá enquanto Draco apenas revirava os olhos. – O primeiro bebê aqui na República.

- Imagine só quão mimado ele vai ser. – Draco zombou, pegando sua xícara de volta antes que esta voltasse para os lábios de Harry.

- Bem, mimado eu não sei, mas protegido sim, definitivamente.

- Há uma linha tênue entre as duas coisas, Harry. – O loiro disse enquanto servia ao moreno uma xícara de chá que não fosse a sua própria.

Harry riu e agradeceu, curvando-se para beijar o outro rapaz quando seu celular começou a tocar alto, vindo do bolso de sua calça, que Draco usava. O loiro apenas virou-se para que Harry pudesse tirar o aparelho do bolso de trás, resmungando alguma coisa.

- Oh, é o Bill, vai ver que a Fleur está grávida também. – Harry brincou e virou-se para atender, caminhando de volta para a sala enquanto Draco bebericava seu chá tranquilamente, debruçado sobre o balcão, observando Harry.

O loiro alarmou-se quando a expressão contente no rosto bonito do rapaz sumiu, dando lugar ao nervosismo e preocupação. As palavras saiam rápido da boca de Harry e ele fazia longas pausas para apenas escutar o que Bill falava. Quando a ligação terminou, ele deixou a mão que segurava seu celular contra sua orelha cair pesadamente, sua respiração saindo tremida.

- Harry? – Draco chamou, esquecendo seu chá e fazendo seu caminho para próximo do rapaz. – Harry, o que aconteceu? O que foi que Bill disse?

- Os trilhos da linha de trem para Londres de Cornwhile explodiram e as estações centrais das cinco cidades vizinhas estão falhando, incluindo Little Aiming. Não há comunicação com os trens que estão nos trilhos, que aparentemente não pararam ao perder contato. Três desses trens estão indo para Londres, dois deles irão entrar em colisão nos trilhos e o outro está indo direto para onde ocorreu a explosão. – Harry explicou de um fôlego só. – E ontem à noite o prefeito de Melttown assinou um acordo, dando a chave da cidade para o vice.

- E quanto aos trens que vão colidir? – Draco perguntou, sua voz soando um pouco trêmula e rouca.

- Eles estão tentando reestabelecer o contato e assumir o controle novamente, mas a central não está aceitando os comandos. – Harry olhou o relógio. – Já passa das duas, pelo menos metade de Cornwhile já está em Londres.

- E a outra metade está indo para lá. – Draco passou a mão pelo rosto. – Eles sabem quem é o responsável por isso?

- Não há nenhuma evidência, mas _todos nós _sabemos quem está por trás disso.

- Riddle? – Draco praticamente afirmou.

- Exato.


	13. The War Outside Our Door

Capítulo 12  
_The war outside our door_

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, Harry foi engolfado por vozes altas e agitadas e telefones que tocavam desesperados por atenção. Seus colegas passavam por ele com passos rápidos, olhares e ouvidos atentos. Ao dobrar o corredor para o editorial, Harry já conseguia ver a confusão instalada no local através da porta aberta no final do corredor.

O moreno ainda não havia alcançado a porta quando Dean Thomas o avistou, fazendo um sinal para que ele acelerasse o passo. Enquanto se aproximava, Harry não pôde deixar de notar que o amigo tinha dois cronômetros pendurados no pescoço, um branco e um preto. Porém, antes que a pergunta saísse de sua boca, Dean já estava lhe explicando.

- Nós fizemos um cálculo com a velocidade dos trens e suas distâncias e descobrimos quanto tempo levará para os dois trens colidirem – Dean levantou o cronômetro preto, que marcava 07min45s. – e quanto tempo levará para o trem que está indo para Londres alcance os destroços da explosão. – O cronômetro branco mostrava 05min13s.

- Alguma notícia boa? – Harry perguntou e sua voz soou embargada.

- Equipes de resgate, bombeiros e oficiais de polícia já estão nos locais estimados das tragédias. É o máximo que podemos fazer por enquanto, agir o mais rápido possível para evitar o maior número de mortes que pudermos.

- Isso é realmente reconfortante. – O moreno disse sarcasticamente, suspirando. – E quanto a Dumbledore? Ele já disse alguma coisa?

- Estamos esperando algum anúncio, Bill falou com Percy, e isso poderá acontecer a qualquer momento. Já foram liberadas duas edições do jornal até agora, a primeira com a explosão e a segunda sobre os trens. – Dean explicou.

- E eu acho que isso é apenas o começo. Alguma pista sobre quem pode ser o responsável por isso?

- Bem, as investigações estão sendo feitas. A falha no sistema da central em Cornwhile foi obra de alguém que tem um trabalho interno no local, e provavelmente em uma posição importante.

- Dean! – Ouviu-se a voz de Bill. – Quanto tempo?

- Três e um. – Dean disse sem muita animação e continuou encarando o cronômetro branco enquanto o tempo passava. – Dez, nove, oito, sete...

Enquanto Dean fazia a contagem regressiva do cronômetro, todos pararam e calaram-se, cada um com sua expressão de desespero e impotência, apenas esperando a tragédia acontecer, suas mãos atadas. Antes que o rapaz pudesse chegar ao número três de sua contagem, todos os telefones pararam de tocar, um silêncio mortal caindo sobre o prédio inteiro.

- Um. – Dean disse por fim, deixando o cronômetro cair e bater contra seu peito, a expressão em seu rosto refletindo a derrota.

O silêncio foi rompido apenas pelo toque do telefone da mesa de Bill e o rapaz correu para atender enquanto os outros apenas olhavam ao redor sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Bem, eles tinham uma manchete para colocar na capa.

Dean passou a encarar o outro cronômetro, esperando para o momento da segunda tragédia do dia, mas antes que ele pudesse começar a contagem final, Bill saiu de sua sala com um sorriso triunfante.

- Os trens pararam! – Ele anunciou.

Então a barulheira recomeçou, dessa vez em uma mistura de gritos de contentamento, risadas de alívio e agradecimentos a entidades sagradas e coisas do tipo.

Após alguns minutos de comemorações, Bill chamou a atenção de todos novamente.

- O primeiro trem parou a cinco segundos de atingir os destroços, então ninguém está ferido. – Mais suspiros aliviados. – Aparentemente as centrais ainda não voltaram a funcionar normalmente. Dumbledore quer outra capa nas ruas em menos de meia hora, então o que vocês estão esperando?

O ritmo acelerado de trabalho normal do editorial voltou e dessa vez com uma leveza maior pairando sobre todos. Bill discretamente chamou Harry e Dean, os três seguindo até sua sala. Bill fechou a porta atrás dos rapazes e suspirou pesadamente.

- Isso foi um aviso, é obvio. – Harry disse. – Dumbledore mencionou isso, não foi?

- Não, mas _eu _mencionei e ele apenas disse que não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas. As investigações estão sendo feitas, então só nos resta esperar pelas respostas. – Bill sentou atrás de sua mesa. – Enquanto isso ele está preocupado com o pessoal de Cornwhile. Todo mundo sabe que, por a cidade ser tão próxima de Londres, pelo menos metade dos cidadãos está trabalhando lá durante o dia. Com esse problema nas linhas dos trens, eles não têm como voltar para casa.

- E o que Dumbledore pretende fazer sobre isso? Ele por acaso falou com o prefeito de lá? – Dean perguntou com certa agressividade.

- Aparentemente sim e agora ele está recrutando o máximo de pessoas possíveis que possam dirigir até lá para buscar os moradores.

- Ele quer um anúncio sobre isso no jornal ou alguma coisa assim? – Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não, ele não quer envolver a cidade inteira, ele está pedindo apoio apenas daqueles envolvidos na reforma. – Bill explicou e ele mesmo não parecia nada satisfeito com isso. – Parece que alguns dos moradores daqui de Little Aiming também estão em Londres.

- Eu fico impressionado como Dumbledore dá um jeito de resolver tudo. – Dean disse e na verdade não parecia nem um pouco impressionado, estava mais para aborrecido.

- Impressionante mesmo é como ele está sempre disposto a ajudar as outras cidades ao sinal de qualquer problema, mas quando Little Aiming estava sendo atacada era como se nós nem ao menos existíssemos. – Harry bufou. – Dumbledore deveria estar preocupado em levantar a guarda de Little Aiming ao invés de servir de motorista para os outros, porque isso foi claramente um aviso e todos nós sabemos que Tom Riddle está envolvido nisso, inclusive ele.

- Eu não vou dizer que discordo, Harry, mas a decisão é dele. – Disse Bill.

- Não quando ele nos envolve nisso. Eu não concordei em fazer parte dessa reforma para acatar as ordens de Dumbledore, Bill, e muito menos para prestar serviços às cidades que nos negligenciaram. Eu estou aqui para impedir que Tom Riddle acabe com tudo novamente.

- E o que você espera conseguir me falando isso? – O mais velho perguntou exasperadamente. – Se você tem reclamações não é a mim que você tem que fazê-las, Harry.

Bill estava certo, obviamente. Aquela não era a primeira vez – e ele tinha certeza que não era a última – que Harry reclamava sobre as decisões de Dumbledore dentro daquela sala, mas ele estava realmente cansado de sentar atrás de uma mesa o dia todo esperando que Dumbledore fizesse seus comandos.

- Certo, desculpe. – Harry passou a mão pelo rosto e suspirou.

- Eu ainda concordo com tudo que você disse, mas você está falando com o Weasley errado, Harry. Tente com Percy, talvez você obtenha algum resultado. – Bill deu um pequeno sorriso e piscou. – Agora vão, temos uma nova manchete que precisa ser colocada na rua.

Assim que Harry e Dean saíram da sala de Bill, ainda murmurando reclamações sobre as decisões do prefeito, Harry avistou sua mãe adentrando o local. O moreno fez seu caminho até ela rapidamente, não podendo evitar a pontada de preocupação em seu estômago.

- Mãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou quando estava perto o suficiente.

- Não, querido, está tudo bem. Você provavelmente deve ter ouvido as boas notícias. – Lily sorriu quando Harry confirmou com a cabeça. – Dumbledore já lhe informou sobre o pessoal que vai buscar os moradores de Cornwhile em Londres? – Mais uma vez o moreno balançou a cabeça. – Seu pai está indo até lá com nosso carro e pensei em pegar o seu para ir também.

- Mãe, Dumbledore não pediu para você fazer isso, pediu? – Harry perguntou, cerrando os olhos.

- Não, nós nos oferecemos, é claro. – Lily esclareceu.

- Certo. – O moreno entregou a chave a sua mãe. – Mas tenha cuidado, está bem? Fique junto do papai.

- Não se preocupe, querido. – Ela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha do filho. – Se demorarmos ou caso você precise ir a algum lugar, ligue para o Fred ou o George, eles foram designados para dar carona a quem tiver emprestado o carro.

- Tudo bem. – Harry sorriu e assistiu sua mãe ir embora, seus cabelos ruivos balançando alegremente com os passos rápidos da mulher.

Lily havia acabado de sumir na curva do corredor e Harry estava a ponto de dar as costas e voltar ao trabalho quando Kingsley Shacklebolt surgiu. O homem era o chefe da polícia de Little Aiming e sua expressão era sempre dura quando ele tratava de algum caso.

Shacklebolt passou direto por Harry, fazendo apenas um sinal para que ele o acompanhasse, seu destino sendo a sala de Bill. Dean já se encontrava lá dentro e o chefe de polícia mostrou estar consciente da presença do outro rapaz dando-lhe um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento.

- Alguma coisa errada, Kingsley? – Bill perguntou, parecendo alarmado.

- Nós descobrimos o responsável pela crise no sistema das centrais de trem. – Ele anunciou, sua postura impenetrável. – O nome dele é Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry sentiu seu estômago dar voltas após a pronúncia do nome. Dean e Bill e Dean pareciam indiferentes com a revelação de Lestrange ser o responsável, mas Harry sabia que ele era casado com a tia de Draco e que ele tinha relações com Tom Riddle. Mesmo assim, o moreno ficou calado, esperando para ouvir o que mais Shacklebolt tinha a dizer.

- Ele não nos deu nenhum trabalho, na verdade, Lestrange praticamente se entregou. – O trabalho aparentemente fácil não fez nada para amolecer a cara dura do chefe de polícia.

- Os nervos dessa gente. – Dean murmurou, soltando um muxoxo.

- Bem, eu acho que ele sabe que nós não poderemos mantê-lo sob custódia por muito tempo.

- Como assim? – Bill franziu o cenho, cruzando os braços.

- Ele pode ter nos dado alguns longos minutos da provação do inferno, mas ele não machucou ninguém, então não temos nada que nos dê o direito de prendê-lo, no final das contas. – Era quase possível ouvir Kingsley rangendo os dentes. – Não há provas de que ele tenha envolvimento na explosão dos trilhos de Cornwhile.

- Não conseguimos nada. – Dean exasperou-se. – Então por que você está aqui?

- Nós conseguimos _algo. _– Ele corrigiu o rapaz. – Ficou claro que Lestrange é seguidor de Riddle e fez isso a mando dele, como algum tipo de sinal. Nós investigamos o nome e acontece que Rodolphus Lestrange é casado com Bellatrix Lestrange, prefeita de uma cidade da Escócia. E curiosamente as circunstâncias sob as quais Bellatrix assumiu a prefeitura dessa cidade foram muito parecidas com a de Riddle sob Little Aiming.

Harry engoliu seco. Ele lembrava vagamente de Bellatrix, mas não era com isso que ele estava preocupado. Se Shacklebolt havia investigado os Lestrange, ele não iria parar por ai.

- Quando me deparei com esse interessante fato, me tornei curioso sobre a Sra. Lestrange. O sobrenome de solteira de Bellatrix é Black. – Dito isso o chefe de polícia olhou para Harry. – Nós temos provas de que seu cunhado, Lucius Malfoy, é seguidor de Riddle também e que ele esteve trabalhando infiltrado na prefeitura de Little Aiming na época em que Snape era prefeito.

- Não era ele que iria assumir o posto de vice quando Riddle assumisse? – Bill perguntou curiosamente.

- Exato. E recentemente o filho e a esposa de Malfoy se mudaram de volta para Little Aiming.

- A família toda está envolvida nisso, então? – Bill perguntou novamente, ao que o ar parecia faltar nos pulmões de Harry e Dean o observava com preocupação.

- Não temos evidências disso ainda, mas eu estou esperando que o próprio Malfoy apareça em breve para que possamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas. Ou então nós teremos que nos contentar com o filho e a esposa.

- Kingsley, eu conheço os dois. – Harry falou pela primeira vez, sua voz soando mais firme do que ele esperava. – A esposa de Malfoy é irmã de Andrômeda, você deve ter descoberto isso em algum momento da sua investigação, e eu posso garantir que nem ela nem seu filho têm qualquer tipo de envolvimento nisso.

- Bem, eu acho que cabe a nós investigar isso. – Shacklebolt lhe lançou um olhar profissional.

- Draco nunca fez a menor ideia de qual eram os planos de Tom Riddle. – O moreno garantiu, soando impertinente.

- Poupe seu fôlego, Potter, eu tenho certeza de que o Sr. Malfoy irá nos dizer a mesma coisa quando nós o interrogarmos. – O chefe de polícia mediu Harry de cima a baixo e voltou sua atenção para Bill. – Dumbledore pediu que eu viesse pessoalmente para dar informações para que seja redigida uma matéria sobre Lestrange.

- Claro. – Bill assentiu. – Dean, por favor, leve Kingsley até a sala ao lado e certifique-se de que teremos uma boa matéria.

Assim que Dean retirou-se do recinto, o chefe de polícia a seu encalço, Harry soltou um grunhido e deixou-se afundar na poltrona em frente à mesa de Bill. O rapaz mais velho a analisou por alguns segundos.

- Harry, há alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

- Não, mas eu quero lhe fazer um pedido. – O moreno sussurrou com receio de que Kingsley poderia estar com o ouvido colado na porta, tentando ouvir. Isso era algo ridículo de se pensar, Harry sabia, mas ele preferiu não arriscar. – Me permita tirar o nome de Draco e de sua mãe da matéria caso Kingsley os mencione.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Harry, você sabe. – Bill negou com a cabeça. – Nós imprimiremos o jornal com toda informação que ele deseje.

Harry apenas assentiu e levantou, retirando-se da sala sem olhar para trás. A edição teria que passar por ele antes de ser aprovada e se o moreno visse o nome de Narcissa ou de Draco, Harry os retiraria e ele estava pouco se importando com as consequências.

No fim, Harry não precisou quebrar nenhuma regra, pois aparentemente o chefe de polícia não achou relevante o suficiente mencionar o nome de nenhum dos Malfoy, chamando atenção apenas para os Lestrange.

Quando o moreno veio a deixar para trás o prédio do jornal, já era tarde da noite. Seus pais ainda estavam em Londres, aparentemente a situação por lá estava mais crítica do que eles anteciparam. Alguns dos moradores estavam pedindo para seus familiares serem levados para Londres ao invés de voltarem para Cornwhile, porque eles não podiam deixar seus empregos. As centrais de trens haviam voltado a funcionar normalmente, mas demoraria até que os trilhos da linha direta para Londres fossem recuperados.

Já dentro do carro de Fred, Harry pediu que o rapaz o deixasse na casa de seus pais na Cidade, ao invés de levá-lo para a República e após largar seus pertences em uma das poltronas da sala, Harry bateu na porta de Draco, pediu que ele o encontrasse no lago quando possível e seguiu até lá.

Era noite de lua cheia e a luz prateada caia sobre a água fria e calma do lago. Havia uma brisa fraca que sussurrava contra seu ouvido e do bosque vinham os ruídos dos animais da noite.

Harry tirou os sapatos, sentou-se na ponta do deque e mergulhou seus pés na água, olhando para o céu estrelado e deixando sua mente vagar, tentando não pensar no que se podia esperar do futuro.

Quando Draco apareceu, alguns minutos depois, Harry já estava deitado, os braços cruzados sob sua cabeça, seus pés ainda dentro da água. O rapaz veio caminhando calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso com certeza me traz algumas lembranças. – Draco disse enquanto se aproximava. – Pensando em dar um mergulho?

- Você me acompanha? – Harry sentou-se.

- Talvez. – Ele sorriu e tomou o lugar ao lado de Harry, perto o suficiente para estar invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Não que o moreno se importasse. – O dia foi cheio pra você, uh?

- Já tive piores, honestamente. Você soube de tudo, então? – Ele perguntou inocentemente, virando-se para observar o outro rapaz, que assentiu.

- Eu não fiquei muito surpreso em ver que minha tia e o marido dela estão envolvidos. – Draco confessou, dando de ombros.

- Você ainda tem contato com eles?

- Não. Minha mãe tem, é claro, e de vez em quando me dá notícias. A última vez que eu ouvi falar deles, minha tia estava na Escócia. – Draco soltou uma risada nasal. – Aparentemente, ela ainda está por lá.

- Draco, você acha que seu pai tem envolvimento nisso? – Harry tentou fazer com que sua voz não soasse acusadora, mas provavelmente ele não havia conseguido.

- O que meu pai faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa, contanto que ele fique longe de Little Aiming e não me envolva em nada disso. – Ele respondeu com uma careta de desagrado. – Mas eu não me surpreenderia se ele estivesse metido nisso tudo.

- Ele ainda está em Londres?

- Eu não sei. – O loiro negou com a cabeça. – Desde que nos mudamos ele não faz nada além de viajar.

- Viajar? Para onde?

- França, Itália, Portugal, Irlanda. – Draco foi ditando enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no horizonte. – Não sei se consigo me lembrar de todos. Por que a curiosidade repentina, Harry?

- Você sabe quem é Kingsley Shacklebolt, certo? – O loiro assentiu e Harry continuou. – Ele esteve no editorial hoje pra nos dar as informações para a matéria, mas muito do que ele disse não saiu no jornal.

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – Ele instigou.

- Ele andou investigando sua tia, o que o levou até você, sua mãe e seu pai. Eles têm evidências de que Lucius Malfoy trabalhava infiltrado na prefeitura na época em que Snape era prefeito e querem ter uma conversa sobre isso com ele. Shacklebolt parece inquieto com o fato de que você e sua mãe retornaram para Little Aiming logo agora, e seu pai não.

- Então ele acha que estamos envolvidos? – Draco bufou quando Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

- E se eles encontrarem alguma outra coisa que relacione seu pai a Tom Riddle agora, eles irão chamar você e sua mãe para serem interrogados.

- Mas isso é realmente ótimo. – Ele riu sem humor. – Será possível que eu não consiga seguir minha vida sem ter meu nome manchado por causa das merdas que me pai faz?

- Você não tem nada a ver isso, Draco, não há com o que se preocupar. – Harry tentou reconfortá-lo.

- E as provas, Harry, onde estão? Meus tios e meu pai são os braços e as pernas de Riddle, vai ser bem difícil convencer as pessoas de que eu estou passando longe daquele maníaco, muito obrigado.

Com um grunhido, Draco levantou-se, puxando sua camisa pela cabeça e jogando-a de lado. Harry apenas o observou enquanto o rapaz tirava os sapatos, as meias e por fim sua calça.

- O que você está esperando? – Ele perguntou lançando um olhar questionador para Harry. – Eu pensei que você queria dar um mergulho.

Harry riu e levantou-se, criando um montinho de roupas ao lado das de Draco. Os dois voltaram até a beira do deque e olharam a água calma antes de pularem juntos, a baixa temperatura os consumindo.

Draco resmungou algo sobre a água fria e Harry riu novamente, puxando-o para mais perto, colando seus peitos nus. E com a lua brilhando como um globo espelhado sobre suas cabeças, seus lábios se uniram.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews, pelos favorites e pelos followings!  
Pra vocês terem noção de a que passo estamos andando, essa história tem 15 capítulos e mais um epílogo.**


	14. Playmates And Lovers

Capítulo 13  
_Playmates and lovers_

Draco desceu as escadas sem pressa, inconscientemente passando a mão pelos cabelos, colocando alguns fios loiros teimosos de volta no lugar. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e um suspiro despreocupado, o rapaz fez seu caminho até a cozinha, onde sua mãe se encontrava sentada em um dos bancos altos que viviam encostados ao balcão de mármore.

- Bom dia. – Ele desejou.

- Bom dia, querido. – Narcissa respondeu com um sorriso, levantando os olhos da xícara de café que ela tinha entre suas mãos.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre os dois, do tipo o qual deixa claro que algo a mais queria ser dito, mas Draco ignorou a sensação desagradável que se instalou na boca de seu estômago e pôs-se a preparar um sanduíche. Depois de voltar para casa de seu divertimento no lago com Harry, o loiro se jogara em sua cama após tomar um banho morno e logo pegara no sono. Draco teve uma noite tranquila, sem sonhos ou interrupções e acabou acordando antes de seu despertador tocar.

- Draco? – Narcissa chamou após um rápido suspiro. – Querido, eu falei com seu pai ontem.

Narcissa esperou que seu filho reagisse de alguma forma, mas quando o loiro permaneceu com a mesma pose de antes, como se não houvesse escutado uma palavra do que ela havia acabado de dizer, a loira caminhou nervosamente até a sala de estar e pegou um envelope pardo que se encontrava sobre a mesinha de canto.

- Isso chegou hoje de manhã. – Ela informou, deitando o envelope sobre o balcão de mármore, empurrando-o em direção a Draco.

O loiro a lançou um olhar questionador, mas quando Narcissa demonstrou que não daria qualquer explicação, Draco o apanhou e arrancou o conteúdo de dentro sem nenhuma cerimônia. O loiro deparou-se com duas passagens de avião, apenas de ida, para os Estados Unidos.

- Um carro virá nos buscar e nos encontraremos com Lucius em Londres, então iremos para o aeroporto. – Narcissa explicou sem muita emoção.

- Eu não vou. – Draco negou com a cabeça, jogando o envelope e as passagens de qualquer jeito sobre o balcão, deixando de lado o sanduíche que fazia.

- Draco...

- Mãe, por favor, não faça isso. – Ele pediu com tom de súplica, dirigindo-se a porta. – Eu finalmente estou sentindo como se pertencesse a Little Aiming novamente e eu não vou deixar que meu pai controle minha vida de novo.

- Lucius está preocupado, querido, entenda. – Ela tentou mais uma vez, mesmo que em vão.

- Se ele está preocupado é por que deve saber de alguma coisa, e eu sugiro que ele nos diga o que é para que possamos nos prevenir.

Draco quis gritar quando a porta bateu atrás dele, mas deixou a vontade ir esvaindo-se enquanto fazia seu caminho até o hospital, onde Emma o recebeu com um enorme sorriso e uma xícara de café bem quente.

As primeiras horas do dia passaram rapidamente, pacientes e mais pacientes entrando e saindo de sua sala. Lidar com crianças podia ser difícil algumas vezes, mas nada se comparava a sensação de dois bracinhos ao redor de seu pescoço, uma mãozinha fechada ao redor de seu dedo ou um beijo molhado na bochecha.

Perto da hora do almoço sua porta abriu novamente, mas dessa vez não fora para admitir um paciente e sim um Harry Potter sorrindo brilhantemente. Quando o rapaz loiro levantou os olhos das fichas de seus pacientes para notar a presença do moreno, seu interior se derreteu completamente, seu coração acelerou e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

- Bom dia, Dr. Malfoy. – Harry desejou, aproximando-se de sua mesa.

- Bom dia. – O loiro respondeu, levantando-se e deixando seu sorriso aumentar quando os olhos de Harry caíram sobre seu jaleco antes de voltar para seu rosto. – A que devo sua ilustre visita?

- Eu gostaria de convidá-lo para almoçar. Eu falei com sua enfermeira barra secretária barra assistente – Draco riu ao que Harry imitou as barras do mesmo jeito que Emma costumava fazer – e ela disse que você tem um pouco mais de uma hora livre.

- Eu aceito o convite com uma condição. – Draco disse com seriedade fingida, estando perto o suficiente de Harry para tocá-lo. – Eu não vou ter que ver todos os seus amigos pelados novamente.

Harry riu e prometeu que ele não permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse enquanto ele estivesse vivo, segurando o rosto angular de Draco entre suas mãos antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

- Eu nunca entendi como funciona seu horário de trabalho no jornal. – Draco disse quando eles já estavam sentados um de frente para o outro em um restaurante do Centro, esperando seus pedidos.

- Eu acordo às cinco da manhã e vou até o editorial, onde nós revisamos a edição matinal uma última vez. Quando está tudo aprovado, a edição impressa e nas ruas, eu volto pra casa e durmo mais um pouco. Após o almoço eu volto pra lá para preparar a edição da manhã seguinte. Claro, quando temos emergências, eu tenho que correr de volta e preparar uma nova manchete como se minha vida dependesse disso. – Harry riu fraquinho. – Entendeu?

- Eu parei de raciocinar em "acordo às cinco da manhã". – Draco disse com uma expressão exasperada e Harry riu novamente. – Não é possível alguém acordar às cinco da manhã todos os dias!

- Bem, eu e Dean revezamos às vezes. – Harry deu de ombros. – Eu já me acostumei e gosto do que eu faço, então não é um grande sacrifício. Eu pelo menos estou em casa na hora do jantar, Bill tem que esperar até a edição estar finalizada, o que acontece tarde da noite, e só então ele vai para casa.

- E acorda às cinco da manhã também? – Draco tinha os olhos arregalados. – E se por algum motivo o Bill deixar a diretoria, não é você quem vai assumir?

- Ou eu ou o Dean, a escolha é dele. Mas eu não quero assumir nada além do que eu já tenho como responsabilidade.

- Então você pretende passar o resto da sua vida fazendo o que você faz? – Draco perguntou com tom cético.

- Não foi isso que eu disse. – Harry sorriu. – Eu quero uma família, Draco, e se eu assumir a carga de Bill agora, eu não vou conseguir estar tão presente quanto eu desejo.

- Há quanto tempo Bill está na posição?

- Menos de três anos. Ele ainda tem muito tempo para decidir quem irá tomar o lugar dele.

- Caso ele ofereça o cargo para você e, nessa sua maravilhosa lógica, você ainda não quiser o trabalho, você pode muito bem recusar, não é?

- Não é nenhuma "maravilhosa lógica", Draco. Eu não quero ser um daqueles pais que nunca passa tempo com os filhos por estar constantemente trabalhando. Eu vou sair de casa e meus filhos estarão dormindo, quando eu chegar à noite, eles estarão dormindo, e meu marido estará apenas me esperando para que possamos cair na cama, completamente exaustos, e dormir. Eu não quero isso pra mim.

- Para quem não sabia o que queria da vida, você parece ter se resolvido, uh? – Draco provocou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Parece que sim. – Harry riu. – E quanto a você? Já perdeu o medo de se casar?

- Se eu me lembro bem, era você quem tinha medo. Eu apenas não me sentia confortável com a ideia. – Draco deu de ombros.

- E agora?

- Agora consigo ver casamento no meu futuro. – Draco assentiu. – Mas a proposta de morarmos juntos naquela casa branca na Cidade ainda está de pé.

- Bem, vamos ver como iremos resolver isso. – Harry lhe lançou uma piscadela.

Apenas a sobremesa, Harry assumiu a conta e os dois desceram a rua até o carro de mãos dadas. Faltando cinco minutos para o próximo paciente de Draco, Harry parou na frente do hospital e desceu do carro para abrir a porta para o loiro, que apenas riu.

- E dizem que o cavalheirismo está morto. – Draco puxou Harry para mais perto pela barra de seu casaco, encostando-se à lataria do carro.

Draco já estava atrasado quando Harry finalmente o liberou de um beijo sôfrego. Após passar pelas portas automáticas de entrada, o loiro olhou por cima do ombro e abriu um sorriso brilhante ao receber outra piscadela e um aceno de despedida. Nem mesmo as reclamações de Emma sobre o horário fizeram seu enorme sorriso fraquejar.

* * *

Mais tarde, Harry Potter podia ser encontrado sentado no chão da sala de estar da casa de seus pais, meia dúzia de caixas ao seu redor. Lily estava sentada no sofá, dividindo os objetos em outras caixas para "jogar fora", "doar" e "guardar", como havia nas etiquetas de cada uma.

- Mãe, precisamos fazer isso mesmo? – Harry resmungou pela terceira vez naquela noite.

- Eu já expliquei, Harry, seu pai e eu estamos tentando esvaziar o porão para transformá-lo em uma sala de jogos. – Ela disse, cheia de animação. – E você mesmo se ofereceu para ajudar.

- Eu acho que você anda passando muito tempo com a Sra. Weasley. – Harry murmurou, tirando todo o conteúdo da terceira caixa.

- De qualquer forma, isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer se quiser frequentar a sala. – Lily informou, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

Harry grunhiu e continuou a mexer nas caixas, apenas desejando que não houvesse nenhum bicho peçonhento se escondendo em qualquer uma delas. Alguns minutos depois, abrindo uma pasta de couro, Harry achou um DVD com a inscrição "idiotices" e seus olhos se arregalaram.

No segundo seguinte, Harry estava subindo os degraus correndo, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios. Escancarando a porta de seu quarto, ele seguiu até a varanda, abrindo-a com a mesma ansiedade. O quarto da casa ao lado estava com as luzes apagadas, mas ele havia visto o carro estacionado na garagem.

- Draco? – Ele chamou, esperando ansiosamente, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. – Draco? Draco! Draco!

Chegou um ponto no qual Harry estava gritando o nome do outro rapaz alto o suficiente para a vizinhança toda ouvir. Quando a luz do quarto finalmente acendeu, o sorriso de Harry abriu-se novamente. Então a figura loira apareceu na varanda, abrindo-a para presentear o moreno com um meio sorriso.

- Sutil como uma joelhada na virilha, Harry. – Draco comentou e Harry riu. – Onde é o crime?

- Você se lembra da câmera que Blaise ganhou no aniversário dele há uns 10 anos? – O moreno perguntou sem se importar em responder o loiro.

- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Ele vivia com aquela porcaria há centímetros do meu rosto. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava mexendo em algumas coisas daquela época e encontrei o DVD que ele fez com algumas das coisas que ele filmou. – Draco quis rir diante o contentamento do outro rapaz. – Se você vier aqui, nós podemos assistir.

- Seus pais estão em casa, não estão? – O loiro perguntou enquanto tentava enxergar a garagem daquele ângulo.

- Estão.

- Então venha até aqui, podemos pedir alguma coisa para jantar por telefone depois de assistirmos. – Ele sugeriu com um sorriso animado.

Harry nem se preocupou em responder, fechando a varanda e correndo de volta pelo caminho que ele havia feito há pouco, se despedindo de seus pais antes de dar a volta na passarela de pedra, até a casa de Draco, que já estava na porta e o recebeu com um longo beijo.

Os dois caíram no sofá sem muita cerimônia, enrolados um ao outro. Na tela da televisão passaram vários momentos da adolescência dos dois, festas de aniversário, reuniões às escondidas, tardes no lago, jantares em famílias, natais, vésperas de ano novo e manhãs no colégio.

Quase duas horas de filmagem depois, alguns ruídos começaram a soar antes da imagem da entrada do colégio aparecer na tela. Quando a lente finalmente encontrou um foco, os ruídos pararam e foram substituídos pela poluição sonora do ambiente. Havia várias vozes, risadas e até pessoas cantando no campus. A voz de Blaise foi ouvida claramente, desejando bom dia a alguns conhecidos que passavam por ele enquanto o rapaz subia as escadas principais.

Algumas líderes de torcida gritaram seu nome quando Blaise entrou em seu campo de visão e pôde-se ouvir a risada alta do garoto, que em seguida desejou bom dia as garotas. A câmera permaneceu parada com as líderes de torcida em foco por alguns momentos, virando-se então rapidamente para o topo da escada, onde Draco estava encostado em uma das pilastras de mármore. Harry estava parado na frente do rapaz loiro, ambos sorriam enquanto conversavam tranquilamente.

Alguns segundos passaram e Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás, rindo alto. Draco tinha um sorriso no rosto e um brilho diferente no olhar enquanto assistia o moreno rindo do que ele havia acabado de dizer. Quando Harry pareceu se acalmar, Draco disse mais alguma coisa antes de encher sua mão com o tecido da camisa do rapaz e puxá-lo para um beijo que com certeza não era classificado para menores.

- _Oh, eu com certeza vou vender isso para um site pornô._ – Blaise disse com um tom divertido e o zoom da câmera se aproximou dos dois garotos logo quando as mãos de Harry emaranhavam-se nos cabelos de Draco enquanto o loiro o puxava com força pelo quadril.

- _Você tem que ter dezoito anos para fazer isso, Zabini. E suas estrelas ali também, ou isso seria distribuição de pornografia infantil._ – A câmera virou para mostrar o rosto de Pansy Parkinson e Blaise gritou.

- _Ah! Monstro!_ – O rapaz negro caiu na gargalhada e Parkinson apenas revirou os olhos. – _Fique sabendo que se você tiver causado qualquer dano à minha câmera, eu vou cobrar depois._

_- Eu duvido muito que isso tenha acontecido, mas eu faço questão de pagar._ – Ouviu-se outro grito, uma risada de Pansy e as acusações de Blaise.

_- Pra quem chegou aqui falando sobre distribuição de pornografia infantil, você devia saber que isso é abuso sexual, Parkinson!_ – Blaise gritou, soando exasperado.

- _Ah, mas eu sei._ – Pansy piscou.

- _Você já me fez perder o show mesmo, _– Ele reclamou quando o foco voltou para Draco e Harry, que agora apenas conversavam novamente. _– então seja útil e segure a câmera pra mim._

Houve alguns resmungos e ruídos então o rosto de Blaise apareceu, sorridente. O rapaz fez um sinal para que a garota o seguisse enquanto ele fazia seu caminho até Draco e Harry. O garoto loiro olhou por cima do ombro de Harry para ver o amigo se aproximando e fez um sinal para que o moreno olhasse para trás. Harry sorriu quando Blaise jogou um braço sobre seus ombros e outro sobre os de Draco, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

_- Você é um idiota, Zabini._ – Pansy reclamou.

- _Você deveria me agradecer pela oportunidade de filmar os três garotos mais bonitos desse maldito colégio. E nós somos tão multiculturais! Você pode escolher o loiro,_ - Blaise apontou para Draco, que apenas revirou os olhos. – _o moreno,_ - ele apontou para Harry, que olhava para qualquer lugar menos para a lente da câmera e por fim sinalizou ele mesmo. – _Ou o melhor!_

Pansy Parkinson soltou um grunhido e enfiou a câmera no peito de Blaise, saindo de perto dos três garotos o mais rápido possível. Quando ela se foi, o mais alto dos três abriu um sorriso cheio de entendimentos.

- _Vocês deram um belo show agora há pouco._ – Blaise brincou, dando um soco fraco no braço de Harry, que virou escarlate.

- _E você é um pervertido, Zabini._ – Draco reclamou, porém estava rindo, e deu um beijo na bochecha vermelha de Harry. – _Vamos, o sinal já vai tocar._

Os três garotos seguiram seu caminho pelos longos corredores, cumprimentando conhecidos e tirando brincadeiras.

Um barulho alto pôde ser ouvido vindo de algum lugar atrás deles, fora do alcance da lente da câmera. Os três se viraram, assim como o foco da câmera, um dos garotos do clube de matemática havia acabado de ser empurrado contra os armários e os livros e cadernos que ele trazia espalharam-se pelo chão. Crabbe e Goyle riam como crianças na manhã de natal enquanto assistiam o garoto tentar se levantar, uma de suas mãos acariciando a parte de trás de sua cabeça e seu rosto contorcido em dor.

Os alunos ao redor assistiam a cena com diferentes reações, alguns rindo e outros horrorizados. O garoto que fora atacado tentava juntar seus pertences, mas Crabbe passara a chutá-los para o mais longe possível.

- _Ei, Crabbe!_ – Harry chamou com raiva, indo em direção aos dois garotos com passos determinados. Draco e Blaise apenas trocaram um olhar, permanecendo onde estavam. – _Qual é seu problema?_

- _Fique fora disso, Potter, ou vai acabar como esse perdedor ai._ – Goyle avisou, cerrando os punhos.

- _Você se acha uma grande ameaça, não é, Goyle?_ – Harry perguntou, abaixando-se para apanhar dois dos livros do garoto do clube. – _Mas todos nós sabemos que você é apenas um garotinho com medo de que os outros não vão aceitar quem você é de verdade. _

_- Potter, cale a boca._ – Crabbe avançou um passo.

_- Ou o que? O que vocês vão fazer comigo? Me bater?_ – Harry riu. – _Vá em frente. Em alguns dias os machucados vão ter sumido, eu vou seguir minha vida sem nem ao menos lembrar da dupla de imbecis que vocês são. Enquanto isso os dois vão continuar sob a ilusão de que alguém nesse colégio os respeita quando na verdade todos estão rindo às suas costas. _

Com um grunhido animalesco, Goyle avançou na direção de Harry, mas antes mesmo que suas mãos se fechassem na camisa do moreno, Draco Malfoy pôs-se entre os dois. Goyle não teve tempo de expressar sua surpresa antes de um soco lhe atingir bem no nariz, o som de osso se quebrando preenchendo o corredor.

Todos ao redor vibraram ao ver o valentão perder as forças, sua jaqueta de couro sendo manchada pelo sangue que pingava constantemente de seu nariz. Draco virou-se para Harry e ambos sorriram satisfeitos quando Crabbe correu para socorrer o amigo.

- _Tudo bem?_ – Draco perguntou.

- _Você sabe que vai ser suspenso por isso, não é?_ – Harry inclinou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- _Ora, é assim que você me agradece?_

_- Obrigado._ – O moreno disse após uma risada nasal. – _Mas eu podia ter me virado sozinho._

- _Eu tenho certeza que sim._ – Draco piscou e jogou um braço sobre os ombros de Harry.

E por fim a tela da televisão ficou preta. Draco e Harry se entreolharam, seus sorrisos se abrindo até que eles estavam rindo.

- Deus, como nós éramos idiotas. – Harry disse quando se recompôs.

- Nós ainda somos, Harry. – O loiro garantiu. – Talvez um pouco menos.

- Fale por nós dois, eu tenho certeza que Blaise acabou ficando ainda pior.

- Sem dúvidas nenhuma. – Draco riu. – E quanto a Pansy Parkinson? Por onde ela anda?

- Bem, dá última vez que eu tive notícias, ela estava grávida. – Ele deu de ombros.

- E quando foi isso?

- Hm, cerca de cinco anos atrás. Nós nos encontramos em uma cafeteria na Cidade, ela já estava no último mês. Aparentemente, ela havia acabado de começar a faculdade de advocacia quando engravidou. Ela perguntou por você e quando eu disse que você estava em Londres, ela não pareceu surpresa. Ela disse, e eu repito, "eu sempre achei que Draco seria o mais bem sucedido do trio imbecil que vocês formavam". – Draco sorriu com a imitação que Harry havia feito da voz da garota.

- Ora, quem diria que Parkinson teria razão sobre alguma coisa na vida dela.

Draco riu quando Harry resmungou e levantou, dirigindo-se à cozinha. Enquanto o moreno abria uma das garrafas de vinho tinto que se encontrava na pequena adega ao lado da geladeira, o loiro pediu licença e subiu para o primeiro andar.

Draco podia jurar que havia sentido uma brisa fria entrar pela janela e envolver toda a casa, pois a temperatura havia caído consideravelmente quando o loiro retornou ao andar inferior. Havia algo pesado no ar, um silêncio desconfortável, porém delicado. Uma olhada na direção de Harry foi o suficiente para explicar a mudança no ambiente.

Uma garrafa de vinho estava aberta sobre o balcão ao lado de duas taças, uma delas cheia até a metade. Os olhos verdes do rapaz escrutinavam as passagens de avião que havia encontrado sobre o balcão. Draco deu passos cuidadosos, observando a postura rígida do outro rapaz.

Os olhos de Harry saíram das passagens de sua mão e trancaram-se em Draco no segundo seguinte. A falta de emoção aparente nas íris brilhantes o atingiu como um tapa, fazendo algo em seu peito se contrair. Draco alarmou-se quando Harry soltou uma gargalhada seca e sem humor.

- Harry, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – Ele apressou-se em dizer.

- Então isso faz parte da decoração da casa? – Harry perguntou com raiva, sinalizando as passagens em sua mão.

Soltando-as sobre o balcão, Harry seguiu até a porta e arrancou seu casaco do gancho da parede, passando por Draco como se o garoto não estivesse parado bem ali, ignorando seus chamados.

- Harry, me escute...

- Não! Eu não quero ouvir suas explicações outra vez. – Harry balançou veemente a cabeça negativamente. – Divirta-se nos Estados Unidos.

Em passos rápidos Draco estava na porta, impedindo a passagem de Harry, obrigando-o a olhá-lo.

- Harry, eu não vou para os Estados Unidos. – Draco disse com o máximo de convicção que conseguia. – Meu pai mandou aquelas passagens para que eu saísse de Little Aiming. Ele não queria nem que eu voltasse, para começo de conversa. Mas eu não vou, Harry. Meu pai não tem esse poder sobre mim, pelo menos não mais. Eu já deixei bem claro que daqui eu não saio.

Draco não queria ter que falar com Harry sobre isso, ele não queria trazer seu pai para o relacionamento deles, Lucius já havia causado estragos o suficiente para o resto de sua vida.

Harry soltou um suspiro que fez seu corpo inteiro tremer e quando o moreno olhou para Draco, seus olhos, que antes não mostravam nenhuma emoção, agora estavam cheios de lágrimas, as quais Harry lutava para não derramar.

- Você não vai? – Ele perguntou com sua voz fraca, não passando de um suspiro.

Ao invés de responder, Draco caminhou até o balcão, sem tirar os olhos de Harry, e apanhou uma das passagens. Alguns segundos de puro silêncio se arrastaram, por fim sendo quebrado pelo som de papel sendo rasgado. Draco permitiu que Harry registrasse o que ele estava fazendo antes de rasgar mais um pedaço, depois outro e outro e outro, até que os pedaços estivessem espalhados pelo balcão, pequenos demais para continuarem a ser destruídos.

Com pequenos sorrisos em seus rostos, os olhares de Draco e Harry se trancaram. O moreno deixou um soluço escapar-lhe enquanto ele cortava o espaço entre os dois com passos longos, abraçando o loiro como se o rapaz fosse uma âncora da qual ele dependia para sobreviver. A agonia que havia se instalado no peito de Harry diante à possibilidade de perder Draco novamente se rompeu, sendo apresentada através de lágrimas, as quais agora caíam livres pelo rosto bonito do rapaz.

Draco escondeu seu próprio rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry, inspirando seu perfume, a temperatura de seus corpos moldando-se juntas para extinguir a brisa fria que os embalava na última noite do mês.

* * *

**Me faltam palavras para agradecer o apoio daqueles que estão lendo essa história.  
Apenas "muito obrigada" parece não servir mais, mas é o que eu tenho, então MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS!**


	15. They've Surrounded You

Capítulo 14  
_They've surrounded you_

Quando Draco passou pelas portas de entrada do hospital, ele automaticamente soube que havia algo errado. As secretárias trabalhavam freneticamente, porém ninguém o respondeu quando o loiro perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Mais da metade das salas estavam trancadas e as placas com os nomes dos médicos foram retiradas das portas. Os médicos nos corredores andavam em um passo acelerado, seus jalecos agitando-se como capas atrás de cada um deles.

Sua própria sala nunca estivera tão cheia, e Emma tinha uma expressão maníaca em seu rosto quando avisou a Draco que ele deveria ir à sala de Andrômeda imediatamente. E foi fazendo seu caminho até lá que Draco percebeu que todos os outros médicos estavam se dirigindo à porta dupla de madeira escura que tinha o nome de sua tia brilhando em dourado.

Dentro da sala a confusão parecia ainda maior. Mesmo a sala de Andrômeda sendo espaçosa, a presença de mais uma dúzia de pessoas a tornara apertada. Alguns dos rostos ali presentes Draco lembrava-se de ter visto nos corredores, outros eram conhecidos, como o de Hermione Granger e Blaise Zabini.

- Dr. Malfoy, bom dia. – Andrômeda desejou. – O senhor por acaso leu o jornal dessa manhã?

O rapaz apenas negou com a cabeça e um jornal foi enfiado bem debaixo de seu nariz por uma exasperada Hermione Granger. Enquanto ele lia a manchete, um silêncio mortal caiu sobre todos.

**DEMISSÃO EM MASSA**

** Na madrugada de ontem, dia 30, cerca de cinquenta profissionais pediram demissão de seus postos, os quais foram todos aprovados pela prefeitura. Vinte vagas foram abertas no hospital, em diversas áreas, o posto policial perdeu dez de seus oficias e doze professores, entre a universidade e as escolas, abandonaram suas turmas. Os outros dezoito se dividem entre os transportes públicos de Little Aiming e o editorial do jornal da cidade.**

** Albus Dumbledore, prefeito de Little Aiming, nega ter aprovado qualquer um desses pedidos de demissão. Investigações estão sendo feitas quanto às autorizações e nenhum dos novos desempregados está disponível para dar um depoimento sobre a situação. Leia mais na página 8.**

Draco levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de todos sobre ele, esperando algum tipo de manifestação. Antes que o loiro pudesse sequer absorver a seriedade da situação, Hermione falou.

- O que você sugira que nós façamos, doutora?

**- **Nós perdemos vinte médicos, senhoras e senhores, mas aqueles que restaram não poderão descansar. Muito pelo contrário, eu precisarei da ajuda de cada um de vocês como nunca antes. – Andrômeda suspirou. – Draco, você foi o único pediatra que restou.

- Quantos pacientes no total? – Draco perguntou quando encontrou sua voz.

- Quase noventa apenas hoje.

- Doutora, isso é impossível. – Hermione protestou. – Nem mesmo se Draco passar noite e dia trabalhando ele conseguirá atender noventa pacientes.

- Eu sei, Hermione, e não estou dizendo que ele deve fazê-lo. – A mais velha do grupo passou os olhos castanhos por todos os jovens presentes e os parou em Draco. – Eu tenho certeza de que Draco fará o que puder. Cho, quantas enfermeiras você pode disponibilizá-lo?

- Bem, com tantos médicos faltando, ele pode ficar com pelo menos cinco. – Pronunciou-se Cho Chang, uma mulher de olhos puxados e cabelos pretos lisos.

- Diga a elas para cuidas dos casos menos graves e passe os mais urgentes para Draco. Divida as que restarem entre aqueles que precisarem de ajuda. E preciso que as mais qualificadas fiquem com Blaise, está certo? Além dele só nos restou mais um cirurgião. – Andrômeda virou para Blaise. – Você terá sete cirurgias hoje, porém nenhuma de grande porte. Já entramos em contato com Londres para pedir ajuda e os estudantes da universidade de Little Aiming que irão se formar esse ano já estão sendo convocados.

- Melttown tem bons médicos. – Hermione observou.

- Não podemos pedir qualquer ajuda a eles, a cidade ainda não voltou a sustentar-se com seus próprios pés. – Andrômeda sentou-se em sua grande cadeira de couro e olhou para todos mais uma vez antes de dispensá-los. – Menos você, Draco.

Sob murmúrios de lamentação, os outros médicos retiraram-se da sala de Andrômeda, deixando um silêncio ansioso cair sobre a mulher e seu sobrinho. A mais velha sinalizou para que Draco se sentasse na poltrona em frente a sua mesa. O rapaz a observou ansiosamente e Andrômeda suspirou, seus ombros caindo em um sinal de derrota.

- Eu sei que você é um garoto inteligente, Draco, e talvez, parte do que estou prestes a lhe dizer, você já tenha descoberto por si só. Mas eu prometi que iria lhe dar todas as respostas quando o momento chegasse.

Andrômeda soltou mais um longo suspiro e Draco escorregou para a ponta da poltrona, aproximando-se para ter certeza de que iria ouvir tudo o que sua tia estava a ponto de lhe dizer.

- Pouco tempo depois de você ter ido para Londres, os sinais começaram a aparecer. Sinais de que Little Aiming estava sendo atacada. Assim como aconteceu como Melttown recentemente, o dinheiro começou a sumir, o comércio começou a quebrar e nós não tínhamos um prefeito. Snape foi morto e muita gente era contra o vice, que estava pronto para assumir. Enquanto isso, o serviço público se tornava cada vez mais precário. Faltavam médicos, policiais, professores e dentro da prefeitura, todos aqueles que tinham alguma influência ou a simpatia do povo, passaram a desaparecer.

"O único que restou foi Dumbledore, mas quando ele por fim assumiu o controle, três anos depois, a cidade estava em estado crítico. Aquele pouco tempo foi o suficiente para que Tom Riddle, o vice de Snape, infiltrasse seus seguidores em cada canto de Little Aiming. Foi por isso que Dumbledore passou a demitir todos aqueles que foram contratados durante o mandato de Snape, substituindo-os por pessoas que ele confiava e que queriam o bem da cidade. Foi assim que começou a reforma, todas as pessoas que moram nos prédios que você já deve ter visto no Centro fazem parte dela.

Claro que Dumbledore não poderia demitir todos de vez, pois faltariam professionais, então ele passou a fazê-lo conforme os garotos se formavam na faculdade ou outras pessoas se tornavam envolvidas. Eu tenho certeza de que todos aqueles que pediram demissão o fizeram sob as ordens dele. Isso foi mais um golpe para derrubar Little Aiming.

Há evidências de que ele andou tomando poder de muitas cidades na Europa, todas elas pequenas demais para que as grandes capitais se sentissem ameaçadas. Se pararmos para pensar por alguns segundos, fica bem claro o que ele está tentando fazer, você não acha?".

Draco piscou freneticamente diante às novas informações que sua tia o havia oferecido. Tom Riddle tinha seguidores espalhados por toda Little Aiming e estava atacando a cidade repetidamente, como ele havia feito com Melttown. Existem provas de que o novo prefeito da cidade vizinha é um seguidor de Riddle e com a descoberta de que sua outra tia, Bellatrix, tem o poder sobre uma cidade pequena da Escócia, ficou _mais do que claro_ quais eram a intenções de Tom Riddle.

- Ele quer o poder sobre a Europa inteira? – Draco mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- É o que parece. Suas atividades se estendem por toda a Europa, investigações internacionais estão sendo feitas. – Andrômeda fechou os olhos por alguns segundos para esconder as lágrimas. – Nós estamos trabalhando da melhor maneira possível para impedi-lo, querido, mas parece impossível, Riddle é muito forte.

- Então nós temos que ser mais fortes do que ele. – Draco tentou sorrir.

* * *

No Centro, o prédio do editorial do jornal oficial de Little Aiming parecia a ponto de explodir. Pessoas corriam pelos corredores com pastas empilhadas nos braços, papeis e documentos se encontravam cada vez mais espalhados sobre mesas e birôs, telefones não paravam de tocar, uma pessoa gritava com a outra ou com o telefone, conversações atravessavam a sala de um lado a outro.

Harry distribuía os memorandos enquanto fazia seu caminho até a sala do editor-chefe e ao chegar, o moreno bateu rapidamente antes de abri-la. Bill tentava manter sua calma enquanto falava com alguém ao telefone, mas cobriu o bocal ao ver Harry parado à porta.

- Notícias?

- Mais de cinquenta, contando com os nossos. – Harry informou, um pouco sem fôlego, estendendo um dos memorando para seu chefe.

- Mais de cinquenta? Mas que diabos está acontecendo? – Ele perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para Harry.

- Nós ainda não temos autorização para abrir as vagas nos classificados.

- Fale com Lavender, ela está com o original dos classificados. Pegue com ela e faça você mesmo todas as alterações, não deixe mais ninguém tocar naquele original. – Bill suplicou. – E onde está o Dean? Eu preciso dele aqui agora.

- Ele está lá em baixo, a coluna de atualidades está longe de estar decente para publicação e ele está tentando resolver o problema. – Harry explicou.

- E quanto aos esportes? – Bill perguntou após xingar contra o vento.

- Dean ligou para Oliver Wood. – O moreno informou, claramente desconfortável. – Aparentemente, ele era a única opção.

- Certo. Assim que ele chegar leve-o para o terceiro andar e junte-o a um dos escritores. – Bill estava a ponto de liberar o bocal para voltar a falar com a pessoa do outro lado, quando mudou e ideia. – Peça a Lavender para lidar com Wood.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu, grato.

Assim que Harry informou Lavender da nova ordem de Bill, seu celular tocou e seu estômago deu duas manobras loucas quando ele viu o nome de Draco piscando na tela.

- Alô?

- _Harry, você pode, por favor, me explicar como foi que isso aconteceu? _– Mesmo com o outro rapaz soando um pouco desesperado, Harry sorriu só por estar ouvindo o som de sua voz.

- Draco, eu não sei de nada que você já não esteja sabendo. Dumbledore realmente não tem nada a ver com a história, outra pessoa está por trás disso.

- _Provavelmente, um dos seguidores de Riddle._

- Provavelmente. – O moreno assentiu.

_- Andrômeda me contou tudo. Sobre Riddle querer o poder da Europa inteira._

- Ah, graças a deus. – Harry suspirou aliviado. – Eu já estava cansado de ter que me controlar perto de você.

_- Você acha que meu pai está envolvido nisso, Harry? No ataque contra Little Aiming?_

- Eu não sei, Draco, e eu prefiro não falar nada sobre isso. Não quero brigar com você.

_- Harry, por favor. Seja honesto comigo._ – Havia algo no tom de voz de Draco, uma emoção partida.

- Eu acho que é uma possibilidade. – O moreno admitiu após um longo suspiro. – Há evidências dentro da prefeitura de que seu pai era o braço direito de Riddle. Eu duvido muito que ele se livraria do tenente de seu exército.

_- Há quem desconfie de mim, não é? E não minta._

- Você às vezes é inteligente demais para seu próprio bem, Draco. – Harry brincou, numa tentativa de diminuir a tensão. – Mas, sim, eu ouvi algo sobre a possibilidade de você estar envolvido, já que você e sua mãe surgiram tão de repente e logo em seguida os ataques começaram.

_- Você acha que eu tenho algum envolvimento nessa história? _– A voz de Draco soou fria, completamente sem emoção, e Harry odiou o efeito que aquilo teve sobre ele, trazendo-lhe lembranças dolorosas.

- De maneira nenhuma. – Ele negou veemente com a cabeça, como se Draco pudesse vê-lo. – Mas se você souber de qualquer coisa que coloque Little Aiming em risco, eu imploro que você me avise.

_- Bem, aquelas passagens para os Estados Unidos que você viu na minha cozinha, como eu disse, foi meu pai quem mandou. _– O outro rapaz parecia mais tranquilo. – _Parece que ele está tentando fugir, mas minha mãe aparentemente não sabe de nada. Era para nos sentirmos como se estivéssemos saindo de férias._

- Eu posso não ter falado com Lucius nos últimos seis anos, mas parece que ele não mudou muito. – Harry soltou uma risada nasal. – Fazer algo assim é a cara dele. Mas você acha que ele está fugindo de Riddle ou das acusações?

_- Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Eu não sei se existe qualquer acusação contra ele, mas se ele estivesse fugindo de Riddle, ele sairia da Europa, já que o maníaco parece querer controlar cada pedaço do continente. _– Alguns ruídos se sucederam do outro lado da linha e uma pequena conversa se seguiu. Quando Draco voltou a falar com Harry, ele já soava exausto. – _Harry, eu tenho mais de noventa pacientes para atender hoje, então tenho que começar logo._

- Noventa?! – Harry exasperou-se. – Draco, isso é desumano!

_- Eu não poderia concordar mais, mas Andrômeda precisa de mim agora. E eu preciso fazer o possível e impossível se quiser impedir Riddle de alguma coisa._

- Eu sei que todos sempre dizem isso sobre você, mas você não é nem um pouco parecido com seu pai, Draco. – Harry deixou seu sorriso transparecer em sua voz. – Boa sorte com seus pacientes.

_- Obrigado. _– A voz do loiro soou relaxada e após alguns segundos, a ligação foi finalizada.

Harry contorceu-se na cama, o cobertor cada vez mais se enrolando em suas pernas. Um cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas e uma luz constante brilhava contra suas pálpebras fechadas. Grunhindo, o moreno enfiou o rosto no travesseiro. Quando a temperatura do quarto começou a se elevar, Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor.

Nada parecia fora do lugar, mas uma luz forte podia ser vista através das cortinas da varanda. Harry olhou para o relógio, os números vermelhos marcavam 03h13min. Xingando todos os santos, o moreno levantou-se, seguindo até a varanda arrastando os pés e esfregando o olho esquerdo, usando a outra mão para puxar a cortina. O que ele viu fez seu estômago dar voltas e seus olhos se arregalaram, um grito ficando preso em sua garganta como um nó.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry correu escada abaixo, pulando três degraus por vez, sem se preocupar em vestir uma camisa ou acordar seus pais. Ele só precisava chegar até Draco rapidamente.

Abrindo a porta da frente com violência, a casa dos Malfoy entrou perfeitamente em seu campo de visão. O fogo consumia boa parte do andar superior, rugindo selvagemente, alimentando-se da brisa morna da noite. O crepitar das chamas ecoaram em seus ouvidos como as batidas aceleradas do coração, que bombeava o sangue tão rapidamente que Harry achou que ia vomitar.

- Draco! – Harry gritou enquanto corria descalço pela passarela de pedra, na direção da casa.

Uma batida com seu ombro tirou a porta da frente do lugar e o rapaz correu escada acima, o assoalho estalando sob seus pés tão alto quanto o fogo que consumia o corredor mais à frente.

- Draco! – Ele chamou novamente, a procura de uma resposta. – Draco!

O cômodo que ele se recordava como sendo a biblioteca era usado como fonte principal de alimento para o fogo desembestado. Harry começou a tossir, a fumaça arranhando suas narinas e garganta, fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Quando o rapaz conseguiu se controlar, ele se concentrou nos cômodos ao seu redor.

- Draco! – Ele tentou mais uma vez.

- Harry? – Dessa vez a resposta veio, abafada. – Harry!

Prestando atenção na direção da voz, Harry parou na frente de uma porta de madeira escura. Olhando ao redor mais uma vez ele lembrou que era ali onde o piano de Draco ficava.

- Harry, não toque na maçaneta, está muito quente. – Draco avisou.

- Eu preciso tirar você daí. Sua mãe está na casa?

- Não, ela está na casa de Sirius. – Ele apressou-se em dizer. – Harry, você precisa sair daqui.

Harry tentou fazer o mesmo que fizera com a porta da frente, mas esta não quis ceder tão facilmente. Com a adrenalina pulsando como uma droga em suas veias, o moreno continuou tentando, ignorando os avisos de Draco.

- Harry, vá embora! Eu vou achar um jeito de sair. Vá, rápido. – Draco insistiu.

Lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto de Harry àquela altura e o moreno resmungava sua frustação. Do outro lado da porta, Draco começara a tossir constantemente, desistindo de mandar Harry ir embora por alguns minutos.

- Harry... – Draco tentou, através da queimação em sua garganta. – Harry, vá!

Com um grunhindo insatisfeito, Harry se afastou o máximo que pôde, usou toda a força que podia e a porta por fim cedeu ao nervosismo do rapaz. Draco estava no centro do cômodo, caído de joelhos, dobrado sobre seu próprio estômago, tossindo sem parar, sem conseguir respirar. Ele olhou para cima para encontrar Harry correndo em sua direção, o rosto de ambos cobertos com cinzas.

- Vamos, nós precisamos sair daqui. – Harry passou um braço pela cintura do loiro enquanto ele lutava próprio lutava para se manter de pé.

- Harry, eu disse para você ir embora. – Draco resmungou, jogando um braço sobre o ombro do moreno.

- Cale a boca, poupe oxigênio. – Ele avisou, praticamente arrastando o outro para fora da casa.

Antes que os dois pudessem chegar ao último degrau da escada, a sirene da ambulância e dos bombeiros já podia ser ouvida. Os joelhos de Harry cederam no batente da porta e os dois rapazes sucumbiram ali mesmo, Harry lutando com todas suas forças para manter Draco próximo de si e o loiro agarrando-se de volta a ele, sua cabeça caída no ombro do moreno.

Braços mais fortes os separaram e cada um foi levado para um lado, os dois resmungando pela separação, mas sem forças para lutar.

- Harry. – Draco chamou com o último sopro que lhe sobrou antes de ceder ao inconsciente.

* * *

**Resta mais um capítulo e o epílogo apenas. **


	16. Keeps Raging On

Capítulo 15  
_Keeps raging on_

Curtos murmúrios enchiam o espaço ao seu redor, revezados entre as vozes de Narcissa e Andrômeda. Havia uma mão sobre a sua, a qual estava pousada sobre os lençóis macios de uma cama, e alguém fazia uma leve carícia em seu dorso. Draco inspirou o cheiro forte de produtos de limpeza e abriu os olhos lentamente.

Sua mãe estava sentada na beira da cama, próxima a seus pés, sua postura ereta. Harry a sua esquerda, sentado em uma cadeira que ele próprio havia puxado para o lado da cama e segurava sua mão com carinho, seus olhos fixos em algum ponto fixo no lençol estupidamente branco, traços de lágrimas derramadas marcados em suas bochechas.

Draco tentou falar, tentou fazer com que Harry olhasse para ele, mas sua garganta protestou. Era como se ele houvesse engolido um saco inteiro de areia e quando o rapaz pigarreou na tentativa de que sensação incomoda passasse, o pigarro se transformou em um acesso de tosse.

Andrômeda logo apareceu em seu campo de visão segurando um copo de água que nunca lhe havia parecido tão tentador. Draco tomou grandes goles, segurando a mão de Harry com firmeza, entrelaçando seus dedos.

Ninguém disse nada enquanto o rapaz loiro se ocupava em afogar-se em mais três copos d'água, por fim deitando-se da maneira mais confortável possível, olhando diretamente para Harry, ambos com pequenos sorrisos nos lábios. Após inspirar e expirar calmamente repetidas vezes, engolindo em seco, Draco tentou falar mais uma vez.

- Hey. – Ele ofereceu o cumprimento a Harry, sua voz soando rouca e fraca.

- Hey. – Harry respondeu em um suspiro, seu sorriso crescendo em seu rosto e seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente.

- Está tudo bem. – Draco forçou, tentando soar confiante, apertando a mão do moreno como ênfase.

- Você não devia forçar sua voz. – Ele baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorreram teimosas e rápidas por suas bochechas. – Você precisa descansar agora, está bem?

- Você inalou muita fumaça, querido. – Narcissa disse, olhando para o filho com os olhos cheios de preocupação. – O incomodo que você provavelmente está sentido é passageiro, mas você não deve se sobrecarregar.

Draco apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco e fazendo uma careta de dor quando mais um bolo de areia lhe desceu pela garganta. Tentando se comunicar de alguma forma, o loiro olhou para Harry por alguns segundos e depois sinalizou a porta.

- O médico disse que você receberá alta após passar por alguns exames rápidos, depois é só repouso. – Andrômeda informou.

Havia outras coisas que Draco queria perguntar, como por exemplo, quais foram os danos que a casa teve, se eles haviam perdido tudo, se Harry não tinha nenhuma sequela e que merda Harry tinha na cabeça quando entrou naquela maldita casa durante o incêndio – para fazer esta pergunta, Draco iria esperar até que sua garganta estivesse funcionando perfeitamente, porque ele pretendia gritar.

Por enquanto, Draco se contentou com um longo suspiro e encarou o teto branco do quarto, apreciando silenciosamente o padrão das carícias de Harry na sua mão. Após algum tempo ele fechou os olhos e o cômodo caiu em um silêncio mortal novamente. Pelo menos até uma batida rápida soar e a porta abrir-se.

Draco levantou a cabeça para encontrar Cedric Diggory no batente da porta, sorrindo-lhe brilhantemente, vestindo em um terno de corte simples preto e trazendo uma pasta de couro. Harry levantou-se e seguiu até o rapaz mais alto para murmurar alguma coisa e Draco deixou sua mão cair sobre o colchão.

- Boa tarde. – Cedric desejou educadamente a todos após assentir para Harry, seguindo até o pé da cama de Draco. – Eu sei que você precisa repousar, então vou direito ao ponto. O incêndio foi controlado pouco tempo após Harry ter tirado você de dentro da casa, mas os danos foram bastante significativos. O fogo começou na biblioteca, onde petróleo, gasolina, ácido sulfúrico, clorato de potássio, açúcar e éter etílico foram encontrados no ponto de origem. Em outras palavras, um coquetel molotov foi arremessado pela janela.

Narcissa e Andrômeda soltaram exclamações, enquanto certo pânico tomava conta do peito de Draco, sabendo que o incêndio havia sido criminoso. Harry logo estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão novamente, voltando a acariciar o dorso com seu polegar em pequenos círculos.

- Infelizmente, sua casa só será liberada após as investigações serem finalizadas. Eu vou tentar acelerar o máximo as coisas, mas estamos com um número menor de oficiais desde a demissão em massa. – Com isso, Cedric abriu a pasta que carregava e retirou alguns documentos de dentro, entregando-os a Draco. – Enquanto isso, Dumbledore está oferecendo um apartamento para você no Centro. Não é bem uma mansão, mas é bom o suficiente. Eu sei por que moro em um deles. – O rapaz deu um sorriso satisfeito e Draco soltou uma risada nasal. – Todos os cômodos são mobiliados e, caso não tenha ficado claro quando eu disse que Dumbledore é quem está oferecendo, todos os custos são da prefeitura.

- Isso não é necessário, há quartos suficientes na casa de Sirius. – Andrômeda garantiu.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim... – Draco apressou-se em dizer, esquecendo sua condição por alguns segundos. Após outro acesso de tosse e um copo d'água, ele tentou novamente, dessa vez fazendo o mínimo de esforço. – Eu tenho certeza de que Sirius não se incomodaria, mas eu prefiro aceitar a oferta do prefeito.

- Draco, é mais seguro que você fique conosco. – Sua tia tentou argumentar, mas Draco apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Nada disso é realmente necessário. – Soou a voz de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Lucius Malfoy.

Draco poderia jurar que havia tido um ataque do coração ao ouvir a voz de seu pai, que esteve o tempo sentado numa poltrona no canto mais escuro do quarto, sua visão sendo obstruída pela presença de Narcissa sentada na beira da cama. Quando o mais velho finalmente se anunciou, a loira levantou-se graciosamente.

- A iniciativa do prefeito é muito comovente, mas completamente desnecessária. Eu, meu filho e minha esposa iremos embarcar em um avião para os Estados Unidos esta noite. – Ele disse, cheio de certeza.

- Mãe, você teria evitado toda essa situação se tivesse ao meu querido pai que eu não vou sair daqui. – Draco disse, aceitando a caneta que Cedric o estendeu. – E eu vou aceitar o apartamento, muito obrigado.

Draco passou os olhos pelo documento em suas mãos, lendo rapidamente. Sob os olhos frios de seu pai, o Malfoy mais novo assinou o contrato sem pensar duas vezes, recebendo um sorriso triste vindo de Harry.

- Draco, isso não está em discussão. – Lucius disse entredentes.

- Não está mesmo, porque eu não vou mudar de ideia.

- Eu gostaria de falar a sós com meu filho. – Ele pediu, olhando ao redor.

Cedric recolheu os documentos, guardando-os na pasta cuidadosamente. Despedindo-se, o rapaz mais alto seguiu Narcissa e Andrômeda para fora do quarto. Harry lançou um olhar insatisfeito na direção de Lucius antes de virar-se para sorrir para Draco, afastando-se. Harry, porém, não deu nem ao menos um passo, já que o loiro não soltou sua mão.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha para o rapaz, mas Draco apenas se aproveitou de seus dedos entrelaçados para puxá-lo para mais perto, silenciosamente pedindo por um beijo. Bem consciente da presença de Lucius, Harry aproximou-se para dar um beijo rápido na testa de Draco, mas o loiro não estava nada satisfeito com tal demonstração de carinho e levou sua mão livre para a nuca de Harry, colando seus lábios.

O moreno não pôde nem ao menos pensar em se afastar, pois Draco o puxou com mais força, juntando ainda mais seus lábios, correndo a ponta de sua língua pelo lábio inferior de Harry. A mão livre de Harry subiu pelo peito de Draco até sua bochecha. O loiro soltou um gemido que não era nada além de obsceno quando conseguiu sentir a língua de Harry contra a sua própria. Os dois só se separaram quando não era mais possível respirar.

Harry segurou uma risada ao encarar o sorriso sacana de Draco. Dando-se por satisfeito – por enquanto –, Draco permitiu que o moreno soltasse sua mão. Harry virou-se e deu de cara com Lucius Malfoy e sua careta de desgosto. Ele assentiu, murmurou uma despedida e retirou-se do quarto.

- Como seu amigo advogado disse, o incêndio foi criminoso. – Lucius começou, sem rodeios. – E eu posso garantir que o alvo não aleatório, Draco. É por isso que você vai vir conosco para os Estados Unidos. A família Malfoy está correndo risco em Little Aiming.

- Se você tem negócios pendentes ou está devendo algo a alguém, o problema não é meu. – Draco deu de ombros.

- O problema é seu quando _nossa família _passa a ser ameaçada, Draco.

- E de quem é a culpa? – Ele sorriu friamente. – Eu posso garantir que não é minha. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Se você acha que é um risco é por que sabe de algo, então eu sugiro que você me diga o que é, para que eu possa alertar as autoridades.

- As autoridade? – Lucius riu. – Não há _autoridade _em Little Aiming. É por isso que a cidade está do jeito que está.

- Little Aiming está sendo atacada por seguidores de Riddle, pai, e você sabe muito bem disso. Os Lestrange estão envolvidos nisso até o pescoço, eu já fiquei sabendo. Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você entender isso, mas eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu sei o que Riddle quer e quem está envolvido. Eu sempre soube, eu só não havia entendido.

- Então se você é tão esperto, deveria saber que não pode ficar aqui.

- Não só posso como ficarei. – Draco fez uma careta quando sua garganta protestou a intensidade que ele havia colocado em sua voz. – Eu aceitei o apartamento no Centro por que é onde as pessoas envolvidas na reforma moram, e eu vou me envolver.

- Dumbledore realmente acha que tem alguma chance contra Riddle por causa disso? – Lucius deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Dumbledore não está tentando bater de frente com Riddle, ele está tentando manter Little Aiming de pé.

- Oh, e as tentativas dele são realmente muito tocantes, mas inúteis. Eu acho inspirador, todo esse amor que Dumbledore tem por essa maldita cidade. – Sua voz não demonstrava nada além de nojo. – Mas isso é irrelevante. O importante é que você irá para os Estados Unidos, e isso não é uma opção.

- Eu sou maior de idade, você não tem nenhum poder sobre mim. – Draco rebateu.

- Ora, Draco, eu realmente não queria ter que usar isso contra você. – Lucius suspirou, fingindo comoção. – Seu querido Harry também não está seguro, pois ele é uma ponte que vai direto a você. Então não tenha dúvidas de que Riddle irá usar aquele garoto para atingi-lo, Draco.

- O que diabos foi que você fez para que Riddle queira tanto nos atingir? – Draco quase gritou e o esforço resultou-se em mais um acesso de tosse. Lucius apenas assistiu seu filho contorcer-se na cama, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Você se lembra de Snape? – Draco apenas assentiu. – Há mais de seis anos, quando Riddle achou que era hora de assumir, eu fui encarregado de tirar Snape do caminho. Mas eu não o fiz. Achei que seria bom tê-lo como braço direito.

- Snape está vivo? – Ele perguntou, sem ar, seus olhos se arregalando.

- Bastante. – Lucius assentiu.

- Riddle descobriu, não foi? – O mais novo quase riu. – E você e Snape tem algo contra Riddle que pode acabar com o reinado dele.

- Eu o subestimei, meu filho. – Lucius sorriu. – Você herdou minha inteligência.

- Isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Resolvam-se e me deixem seguir com minha vida. Eu não quero ir para os Estados Unidos. Eu mal comecei a reconstruir minha vida, não vou permitir que você a controle novamente.

- Você não teme pela vida do seu amado Harry, então? – Ele provocou.

- Você está blefando. – Draco acusou, tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos e sua respiração.

- Quer testar? – Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha. – A escolha é sua. Aquelas passagens vão vencer em quatro dias.

Lucius deu um último sorriso, um aceno com a cabeça e retirou-se. Draco deixou sua cabeça cair sobre o travesseiro, um suspiro pesado fazendo seu corpo tremer levemente. O loiro permaneceu de olhos fechados até sentir o fantasma de um toque em seu braço. Harry sorria pra ele, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

- Talvez ele não tivesse pegado tão pesado se não fosse por aquele show particular que você resolveu dar. – Harry disse com tom brincalhão.

Draco apenas deixou seus olhos percorrerem o rosto do outro rapaz. Harry era lindo e não fazia a mínima ideia. A possibilidade de que alguém poderia acabar indo atrás de Harry para atingi-lo fez seu estômago revirar e por um segundo ele achou que fosse chorar. A mão do moreno subiu para acariciar o maxilar angular de Draco e seu rosto estava tão próximo que o loiro não pôde evitar beijá-lo, lento e suave.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Harry, eu prometo.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas novamente, mas ele apenas assentiu, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco, inspirando seu perfume. Por longos minutos, eles permaneceram naquela posição, Draco afagando as costas de Harry enquanto o moreno fazia desenhos abstratos com seus dedos no peito de Draco.

Na noite seguinte ao incêndio, o único apartamento da República que estava vago se encontrava cheio de caixas. Draco suspirava cheio de contentamento enquanto colocava seus pertences em seus devidos lugares. Quando por fim restavam apenas quatro caixas, alguém bateu na porta.

Draco desejava internamente que não fosse ninguém querendo lhe desejar boas vindas, mas suspirou aliviado quando se viu de cara com o rosto bonito e sorridente de Harry, que segurava um coelho de pelagem branca nos braços.

- Eu acho que nos esquecemos de salvar alguém. – Harry disse com tom divertido na voz, sinalizando o animal.

- Oh, ainda bem que o fogo não atingiu o quintal. Neville não iria querer trabalhar comigo de novo. – Draco indicou que Harry entrasse, e seguiu até uma caixa, pondo-se a esvazia-la.

Após colocar todo o conteúdo da caixa de papelão sobre o sofá, Draco alcançou pelo coelho que estava confortável nos braços de Harry. O loiro fez menção de colocar o animal na caixa previamente esvaziada, mas antes mesmo de soltá-lo, Draco recolheu o animal contra seu peito violentamente, arregalando os olhos e dando alguns passos para trás.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou, aproximando-se do outro rapaz com ar de preocupação.

- Tem uma aranha _bem grande _ali. – Draco apontou.

Harry aproximou-se com cautela, espiando dentro da caixa a procura do aracnídeo, caindo na risada ao pousar os olhos sobre a grande ameaça. A aranha não era nada grande e sim uma coisinha minúscula que tecia sua teia despreocupadamente em um dos cantos da caixa.

- Realmente hilário. Agora por que você não deixa de ser idiota e tira esse negócio dai? – Draco pediu.

Ainda rindo, Harry levou a caixa até o corredor e deixou o aracnídeo fugir desesperado, subindo até uma das luminárias. Draco esperou com uma expressão insatisfeita, olhando-o com reprovação.

- Qual é o seu problema? – O loiro perguntou quando Harry voltou e fechou a porta às suas costas. – Não é como se ela não fosse capaz de voltar.

- Bem, eu terei que ficar aqui para ter certeza de que ela ficará longe, não é? – Harry sorriu, se aproximando, puxando Draco pela cintura.

- Não seja oferecido. – Draco reclamou, mas sorriu e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço do outro rapaz.

Harry o encarou com tanta intensidade que um arrepio desceu violentamente por suas costas. Foi o moreno quem o beijou primeiro, com um cuidado exagerado e um nível de veneração incomum. Harry usou as mãos ao redor da cintura de Draco para puxá-lo para mais perto, quase como se quisesse unir seus corpos em um só.

- Harry. – Draco chamou se afastando, o cenho franzido. – Harry, há alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

Harry inspirou pesadamente, seu corpo inteiro tremendo. O moreno fechou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, afastando-se com uma expressão de dor. Draco tentou alcançá-lo, mas Harry deu-lhe as costas e baixou a cabeça, claramente lutando contra as lágrimas. O coração de Draco batia acelerado contra sua caixa torácica.

- Harry? – Ele tentou de novo, mas sem se aproximar.

- Draco, você tem que ir para os Estados Unidos. – O moreno disse rapidamente, sua voz soando embargada. - Little Aiming não é segura para você.

- Meu pai falou com você, não foi? Enquanto eu estava inconsciente. – Draco passara o dia todo tentando entender o motivo pelo qual os olhos de Harry enxiam-se de lágrimas todas as vezes que seus olhares se encontravam. – Harry, não me importa o que ele lhe disse, eu prometi que não iria a lugar nenhum.

- Não interessa o que você me prometeu, Draco. – Harry vociferou, virando-se para o loiro. – Você está correndo risco de vida! Em que mundo uma promessa é mais importante do que sua vida?

- No mundo em que eu já quebrei todas as promessas que lhe fiz e não pretendo fazer isso novamente.

- Draco, me escute, aquele incêndio na sua casa não foi um acidente. – Harry tentou com calma forçada em sua voz. – Se Lucius acha que é perigoso para você e sua família ficarem aqui, com certeza ele sabe de alguma coisa. Claramente os homens de Riddle estão atrás dele, e para chegar a Lucius, eles irão atrás de você também.

Draco soltou um grunhido raivoso e praticamente jogou suas mãos para o alto, dando as costas para Harry por alguns segundos. Quando o loiro virou-se novamente, havia algo queimando em seus olhos.

- Desde quando você e meu pai estão em um complô contra mim? Desde quando você o leva a sério? Até onde eu sei, ele pode muito bem estar mentindo sobre tudo isso. – A voz de Draco soava quase como um rosnado selvagem.

- Por que ele mentiria?

- Oh, eu não sei. – Ele fez um gesto exagerado. – Talvez por que ele odeie essa cidade, você, seus pais e tudo que vai contra as regras dele. Ele não queria me deixar voltar, disse que não havia nada aqui pra mim e que você já nem ao menos lembrava meu nome, mas eu já sou um adulto, ele não pode mais me dizer o que fazer.

- Talvez seja por que ele sabia que você viraria alvo fácil para Riddle, estando aqui. – Harry rebateu.

- É, deve ter sido por isso. – Draco estava tão frustrado que por alguns segundos ele cogitou dar um soco em Harry. – Três dias atrás você estava chorando no meu ombro, com medo de que eu fosse embora, e agora está praticamente me enxotando. O que foi que mudou?

- Você acha isso é fácil pra mim, Draco? – Harry perguntou com a voz cansada, seus ombros cansados e seus olhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas, mirando-o como um cachorrinho que havia acabado de levar um chute. – Quando você foi embora, há seis anos, eu demorei mais três para conseguir _começar_ a seguir em frente com minha vida. Eu nunca achei que fosse possível alguém sentir tanta dor, muito menos diariamente. Então você voltou e eu percebi que não havia realmente seguido em frente. Meu Deus, Draco, a última coisa que eu quero é perder você. Eu prefiro que você esteja há quilômetros de mim, em outro continente, em outro planeta, a estar a sete palmos debaixo da terra.

As lágrimas que Harry tentara segurar agora corriam livres por seu rosto, molhando-o completamente. Draco soltou um soluço que abalou seu corpo inteiro e ele se apoiou na parede, respirando fundo, esperando que seu estômago parasse de revirar-se.

- Nós não sabemos quanto tempo isso vai durar, Harry. – Draco disse quando conseguiu algum controle sobre suas reações. – Talvez eu nunca mais volte.

- Pelo menos você estará vivo. – Harry seguiu até ele e parou atrás da figura loira.

- Não se eles nos encontraram. – Ele olhou por cima do ombro rapidamente antes de virar-se.

- As chances de isso acontecer serão menores se você estiver bem longe de Little Aiming.

Harry segurou o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos, acariciando suas bochechas com seus polegares. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ambos sentiram o chão faltar sob seus pés.

- Lucius prometeu que nós poderíamos manter contato, por telefone ou por cartas, o que for mais seguro. – Harry informou-lhe, lágrimas ainda sendo derramadas.

- Você devia saber que os Malfoy não são conhecidos por cumprir promessas, Harry.

Ele soltou uma risada nasal sob suas lágrimas e juntou seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, sorvendo de tudo que Draco tinha a lhe oferecer, seu cheiro, seu sabor, o calor de seu corpo. Draco o puxava para mais perto como se ainda houvesse uma distância enorme entre os dois e o pensamento de que em breve realmente haveria fez seu corpo inteiro chacoalhar com um soluço. Foi nesse momento que a porta abriu-se, revelando Lucius Malfoy e dois outros homens, ambos de porte extremamente forte e vestidos em ternos pretos.

- Eu espero que as despedidas tenham sido feitas. Está na hora de ir. – Lucius disse simplesmente, fazendo um sinal para que os dois homens agissem.

- Você disse que não o forçaria a nada! – Harry quase gritou.

- Bem, eu menti. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você é muito ingênuo, garoto. Imaginei que sua convivência com Draco o ensinaria a como lidar com um Malfoy.

- Eu pensei que as passagens só venceriam em mais dois dias?! – Draco lembrou-se.

- Sim, essa parte foi verdade, mas partiremos esta noite.

Lucius fez mais um sinal e os dois homens vestidos de preto aproximaram-se de Draco e Harry, afastando-os com força. O homem que segurava Draco o arrastou até a porta e o outro ficou segurando Harry com firmeza no lugar.

Harry podia ouvir os protestos de Draco enquanto o rapaz era levado pelo corredor até o elevador e quando a porta se fechou, o coração do moreno expandiu-se em seu peito. Alguns segundos – os quais seguiram como se fossem anos – se passaram e tudo parecia parado, congelado no tempo e espaço. Quando Harry conseguiu recuperar o controle sobre suas reações, ele de alguma forma soltou-se do aperto do homem de preto e correu escada a baixo.

A porta do prédio havia acabado de fechar-se atrás dos três outros homens quando Harry chegou ao último degrau, saindo em disparada atrás de Draco, gritando seu nome com toda a força que possuía, até ver as íris acinzentadas brilhando em sua direção.

- Pai, por favor. – Ele ouviu Draco implorar. – Eu prometo que não resistirei mais, apenas me deixe...

Lucius olhou para o filho, depois para Harry. Aparentemente, o brutamonte do qual ele havia acabado de escapar o alcançara novamente, segurando-o com tanta firmeza que Harry mal conseguia respirar. Lucius fez um sinal com a cabeça e os dois mais novos estavam correndo na direção do outro no segundo seguinte, trancando seus lábios em um beijo ávido. Quando o ar lhes faltou, eles colaram suas testas, ainda abraçados.

- Harry... – Draco soluçou, agarrando-se ao outro como se ele fosse sumir no ar como fumaça. – Harry, eu te amo tanto.

Harry o beijou novamente, com mais força dessa vez, prestando atenção em cada volta de sua língua, guardando tudo em sua memória. Quando eles se afastaram novamente, foi por causa de um pigarro vindo de Lucius.

- Eu te amo. – Harry sussurrou apenas para Draco.

Os dois foram separados novamente, dessa vez de forma mais gentil. Havia um carro tão negro quanto aquela noite esperando pelos Malfoy. Sem tirar os olhos de Harry, Draco entrou no carro. O som da porta batendo serviu como um gatilho e novas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Harry. Antes que o veículo sumisse na escuridão da noite, Harry conseguiu ler os lábios de Draco.

- Eu te amo.


	17. Epílogo

Epílogo

Harry serviu-se de uma xícara de chá e se sentou em uma poltrona próxima à lareira, que crepitava de tempos em tempos. Alcançando a carta sobre a mesinha, ele a abriu devagar, suas mãos tremendo como sempre. Ele sorriu ao reconhecer a caligrafia elegante e então, começou a ler.

_Querido Harry,_

_ Meu pai novamente lembrou-me que não devo dizer onde estamos através dessas cartas, então, sinto muito. _

_ O que eu posso dizer é que nos mudaremos de novo em breve, o que me deixa muito insatisfeito, já que eu estava quase me acostumando com a cultura desse lugar e havia começado a entender alguma coisa da nova língua. Minha mãe também não parece muito feliz com a mudança, pois criara o costume de caminhar pela praia de manhã cedo. Eu acho que na cabeça dela, estamos apenas tirando férias prolongadas. Bem, se essa é a maneira que encontrou para se manter sã, que seja._

_ Enquanto isso, eu sinto muita falta de Little Aiming. Viver escondido está me enlouquecendo, e ver minha mãe beirando o descontrole com certeza não torna nada mais fácil. Se eu ao menos pudesse ter você aqui comigo, as coisas não seriam tão complicadas e eu não me sentiria tão infeliz. _

_ Isso é muito pior do que a primeira vez que fui embora, pelo menos para mim. Não há um dia que se passe no qual eu não pense em você, que eu não sinta sua falta. Meu único desejo é estar com você de novo e por mais que meu pai insista que está tudo bem, eu não me sinto seguro sem a sua presença. _

_ Eu te amo tanto, Harry. Meu pai odeia o risco que estamos correndo por eu lhe enviar essas cartas, por mais que não seja tão grande quanto ele faz parecer, mas eu não sei o que faria se não tivesse suas cartas pelas quais esperar ansiosamente. _

_ Fico feliz em saber que Hermione está enfrentando bem as noites sem dormir por causa do bebê e é uma surpresa ouvir que Ron ainda não fugiu para a casa da mãe. _

_ Não acredito que Blaise realmente se casou! E com Cedric, ainda mais. Eu espero que exista uma gravação da cerimônia em algum lugar para que eu possa assistir um dia. Minha mãe por pouco não chorou com a notícia do casamento. Ela disse, e eu cito, "está na hora de você assumir certas responsabilidades também, Draco, converse sobre isso com Harry". Eu realmente acho que nossa realidade ainda não atingiu, mesmo após dois anos. _

_ Eu não acredito que já fazem dois anos e a dor continua a mesma. Em momentos otimistas, eu gosto de pensar que diminuirá com o tempo. Eu daria tudo para estar com você. Eu te amo, Harry. Não ouse esquecer-se disso._

_ Seu,  
Draco._

Com um pequeno sorriso, Harry enxugou as lágrimas que lhe escaparam. Suas mãos por fim haviam parado de tremer e seu coração parecia comprimir-se em seu peito a cada linha. Draco estava certo, dessa vez doía muito mais.

Deixando a xícara de chá – agora fria – de lado, Harry foi até a escrivaninha e sentou-se. O moreno puxou uma folha em branco, uma caneta e um envelope e pôs-se a escrever, o rosto de Draco em sua mente o tempo todo.

_ Querido Draco,_

_ Eu sinto muito por sua mãe, mas também entendo o que ela está tentando fazer. Andrômeda me disse que elas conversaram rapidamente por telefone algumas poucas vezes no último ano e Narcissa parece mesmo estar próxima a ter um ataque nervoso. Também entendo a preocupação de Lucius, mas duvido que essas cartas deem muita informação caso alguém consiga colocar a mão nelas. _

_ Você tem toda razão, dessa vez tudo parece muito pior. Às vezes eu preciso parar por alguns segundos e me apoiar em alguma superfície, pois posso jurar que o chão está se abrindo sob meus pés. A dor é insuportável, eu sei, mas saber que você está bem – e se divertindo com as novas culturas, aparentemente – torna tudo um pouco mais tolerável. _

_ Ron está se mostrando muito eficiente, ajudando Hermione, e isso é uma surpresa para mim também. E não se preocupe, Blaise fez questão de ter toda a cerimônia gravada, especialmente para você. Quanto ao que Narcissa disse, eu não poderia concordar mais. Nós dois já temos 26 anos, afinal, temos que tomar coragem e enfrentar maiores responsabilidades. Eu sei que isso não era o que você tinha em mente, mas eu quero me casar com você, Draco._

_ Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo e mesmo você estando em outro continente, eu quero que você seja apenas meu. Eu posso mandar toda a papelada por correio e nós oficializaremos tudo quando você voltar, nós faremos uma cerimônia e uma festa do jeito que você quiser. Diga sim e estaremos a uma assinatura de nosso "felizes para sempre" (não ria, estou sendo obrigado a assistir filmes de princesas quase todos os dias com a filha de Luna e Neville)._

_ Independente de sua resposta, eu te amo. E vou continuar te amando pelo resto dos meus dias, não importa quanto tempo demore até eu poder vê-lo novamente. Eu nunca poderia me esquecer de você ou do que nós temos. _

_Eternamente seu,  
Harry._

Harry dobrou a carta com cuidado e a colocou dentro do envelope, selando-o. Ele escreveu o endereço que estava recebendo as cartas que ele mandava – Harry não se atreveu a perguntar exatamente como aquilo funcionava – e a despachou com o resto da correspondência.

Dizer que Harry não estava ansioso para ter uma resposta seria mentira, mas conforme o tempo foi passando, a ansiedade se transformou em um buraco fundo em seu peito. Semanas, meses, anos se passaram e Draco nunca respondeu. Por um tempo, logo no começo, ele achou que talvez a carta não houvesse chegado nas mãos do loiro, mas quando Andrômeda o informou que também não havia mais recebido notícias de Narcissa, Harry percebeu que esse não era o caso.

Nos anos que se seguiram, Harry se agarrou ao pensamento de que se algo de ruim houvesse acontecido, ele saberia. Mas isso também não o impediu de temer a possibilidade de Riddle ou um de seus seguidores terem encontrado os Malfoy.

"Eu te amo, Harry. Não ouse esquecer-se disso.", ele havia dito. E Harry nunca esqueceu.

Através do fogo e da chuva  
Através de toda dor  
De alguma forma, em algum lugar  
Resta o amor

* * *

**Antes de pegarem as tochas e tridentes, saibam que esse é o fim de Moments Of Weakness, mas não é o fim dessa história. Eu já estou planejando uma continuação, pois ao terminar isso aqui, senti como se houvessem muitos fios soltos, sem falar que tive mais um milhão de ideias para um novo enredo.**

**Eu não posso prometer que vou postar logo, pois os primeiros capítulos ainda não estão nem perto de estarem prontos. Pode demorar um mês, dois, três. Eu peço um pouco de paciência para aqueles que planejam ler a continuação.**

**Quem quiser mais informações sobre a que passo anda o primeiro capítulo, pode me seguir no twitter ( paulaa_r) e perguntar qualquer coisa.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que tirarem alguns minutos de suas quintas para ler um capítulo dessa história. Se eu pudesse, abraçaria cada um de vocês, pois isso significa muito pra mim. Eu sei que devo ter decepcionado muita gente, mas eu não consegui, nem poderia, terminar Moments Of Weakness de outra maneira. Por cada comentário, favs, follows e hits, muito obrigada!**

**Em breve estarei postando algumas oneshots, que não são Drarry (por enquanto), mas caso alguém tenha interesse em algum outro ship, é só ficar de olho no meu perfil, twitter e/ou tumblr.**

**Muito obrigada por tudo e até a próxima!**


End file.
